Extrañándote sin saberlo
by XxYaCaRoxX
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que, a pesar que lo intentas, no logras recordar algún suceso de tu infancia? Bueno, Alvin no recuerda nada de su vida desde su nacimiento hasta su niñez y tampoco entiende la razón. Pero ahora que empieza una nueva etapa de su vida recién conocerá cuál fue su pasado.
1. No Alvin, esta no es tu realidad

Capítulo 1: "No Alvin, esta no es tu realidad"

_"Vamos, tienes que saltar"_ decía una ardilla a quien todavía no le podía ver el rostro, pero que llevaba un vestido dorado con un borde plateado en la parte superior de la prenda.

_"No creo que pue…"_ La ardilla que llevaba un vestido plateado con borde superior dorado y a quien tampoco le veía el rostro no terminó la frase pues la anterior ardilla la empujó hacia… ¿mí? No, ella cayó en la parte trasera del coche donde había otra ardilla que esta

Iba vestida como la segunda y a la cual, al igual que las anteriores, no le podía ver el rostro. ¿Por qué tantas ardillas? Espera, ¿Cómo es que les entiendo lo que dicen? Bajé la mirada para verme y… ¡¿Yo también soy una ardilla?! ¡¿Desde cuándo que no me acuerdo?! Por alguna extraña razón lo que yo sea no me preocupa tanto como debería ser, mi mente se concentraba en aquella ardilla que todavía seguía en la ventana de ese carro que suelen usar los cantantes para irse de giras.

_"Bien… (Acá mis labios se mueven como si dijese un nombre, pero por más irónico que suene no puedo escucharlo)… tienes que saltar"_ A pesar de que no le podía ver el rostro, sabía que ella me miraba con cierta duda y un poco de temor, supongo que es entendible pues le estaba pidiendo que saltase de la ventana de un carro en movimiento. Pero, parecía que era crucial que lo hiciese y que mucho dependía de ello.

_"Yo te sostendré, ahora si confía en mi"_ Cuando le dije esto no sé como pero estoy seguro que me sonrió y saltó al carro. Ella aterrizó en mis brazos aunque por el impacto nos caímos los dos en el asiento. Nos levantamos y ella me sonrió.

_"No volveré a dudar de ti, Alvin"_ Ella sabía mi nombre, bueno supongo que debíamos de conocernos pues vine hasta aquí para pedirle que saltase hacia el carro por alguna razón. Pero presiento que no solo hablaba de saltar del carro, era como si hubo uno o varios momentos más en los que ella cavilaba sobre mis palabras o acciones.

_"Por favor chicas no pueden hacerme esto"_ Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a un hombre que estaba en la ventana de la cual las tres ardillas habían saltado hace unos minutos, pero lo curioso es que a él tampoco le podía ver el rostro. No creo que se llevase bien porque ellas lo miraban con enojo _" Pero qué… ¡Alvin!"_ Ahora resulta que él también me conoce, pero por cómo me habla no creo que seamos los mejores amigos.

_"Hey hola viejo amigo, a los tiempos. Ya nunca escribes jajaja"_ Yo solo me reí burlonamente mientras veía como su cara se volvía cada vez más roja como un tomate. No entendía la razón por la cual me agradaba molestarlo y es que ni siquiera recuerdo conocerlo, pero igual esas bromas y mi gesto burlón salían de mis labios como si yo si supiese que ocurría.

_"Ah y por si no te enteraste ¡estas despedido"!_ Dijo la ardilla de vestido dorado que estaba justo a mi costado. Bueno, si esta no era una reunión de encuentro entre amigos, era mejor que nos retirásemos de acá. Instintivamente gire la cabeza hacia donde debería haber un conductor, es curioso que no me había dado cuenta que si había un sujeto ahí. ¿Mi primo Toby? ¿Cómo es que estaba en el mismo carro que mi primo quien vive con mi tía Jackie? Si ni siquiera lo he visto desde su visita junto a ella tras haberse accidentado, según ella jugando bingo.

_" ¡Vámonos Toby! Tenemos que regresar con Simón y Theodore y ganar ese concurso, ¿Qué dicen chicas?"_ ¿Ósea que mis hermanos también están aquí? ¿Ellos también son ardillas como yo? ¿Cómo es que me salen las palabras si no tengo la menor idea de lo que está pasando? Mientras yo estaba metido en mis pensamientos, Toby giró el carro y regresamos por la ruta en la que venimos hasta aquí siguiendo al enorme carro para estrellas.

_"Claro que sí, después de todo, no podemos desilusionar a nuestros compañeros y a la Dra. Rubin"_ Dijo la ardilla de vestido dorado, ¿Ella se refería a mi ex directora de la escuela?_ "¿Pero qué hacemos con él?"_ Me señaló al señor que seguía en la ventana suplicando aunque tal parece nadie le prestaba atención.

_"Lo perderemos con la congestión vehicular de la otra calle"_ Lo dije de una forma como si fuese lo más lógico.

_"Lo haces sonar tan sencillo, pero un problema de tránsito no creo que lo detenga"_ Fue la ardilla quien había sido empujada quien dio este comentario, me había olvidado que ellas dos también estaban en el carro.

_"Tiene razón, además él está a nuestro costado. Así que la dichosa congestión vehicular nos involucra también a nosotros"_ Dijo la tercera ardilla que, ahora que me doy cuenta, era más bajita que las otras dos.

_"Además que no tenemos mucho tiempo para jugar a las chapadas con él"_ Ahora la ardilla, que estaba junto a mí y se había lanzado en mi encima cuando cayó en el carro, dio su grandiosa "crítica constructiva". Ahora sí que esta conversación me estaba aburriendo un poco, además de que se volvía algo fastidiosa.

_"Ya sé"_ Se podría decir que el foquito se me iluminó, les hice una señal con la mano para que se acercasen de modo que el señor que estaba en el otro carro no escuchase. Pero ahora que lo pienso, sería una ocurrencia muy tonta el que él llegue a oírnos_ "¿Qué tal si nos bajamos del carro y vamos al concurso mientras Toby hace que lo siga pensando que nosotros seguimos en el vehículo?".

_"No lo sé Alvin, ¿Cómo llegarían ustedes allá?"_ Preguntó mi primo pero sin quitar la mirada de enfrente, después de todo no queremos ningún accidente.

_ "No tienes de que preocuparte Toby que ya nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, ¿Qué opinan?_ Las tres ardillas no dijeron nada por un momento pero al final asintieron con la cabeza. Luego me gire a ver a Toby para preguntarle cuanto tiempo nos quedaba a pesar de que no sabía para qué. Supongo que era para un tal concurso al cual teníamos que asistir, espero que no sea un concurso de conocimientos porque se podría decir que no es mi fuerte.

_"Alvin, tienes que despertar"_ ¿Qué? Me volteé para comprobar lo que me pareció tan irreal ¿Esa ardilla me dijo que despertará con la misma voz con la que habla mi padre?

_" ¿Dave?"_ Busqué con la mirada en todas partes a mi padre pues juraría que esa era su voz y sería ilógico pensar que esa ardilla tendría o podría imitar la voz de él, pero no lo llegue a ver en ninguna parte. ¿Sera que ya estoy enloqueciendo?

_"Despierta, Alvin"_ Con esto ya estaba seguro, era la voz de Dave. Ahora si me encontraba completamente confundido; primero está el hecho de que soy una ardilla y yo ni lo sabía; segundo, que estoy rescatando a otras ardillas que hablan pero a quienes no les puedo ver el rostro; tercero, que estoy junto a mi primo Toby y ahora ¿la ardilla en frente de mí me está hablando con la voz de mi padre?

_" ¿Tienes algo en la garganta?"_ Le pregunté a la ardilla junto a mí a la cual su voz se volvió tan grave como la de mi padre en solo cuestión de segundos.

_"Se está haciendo tarde así que te tienes que levantar"_ Ella volvió a decir con una voz tan varonil pero con su típica pose femenina de poner las manos en la cintura e inclinarla un poco hacia uno de los lados. Y yo que pensaba que el ser una ardilla y estar con otras junto a mi primo ya era lo suficientemente extraño. Simplemente ver a una chica o ardilla con tal voz es algo escalofriante.

De repente empecé a sentir como si alguien me sacudiese de los hombros. La imagen de esa ardilla se volvía cada vez más borrosa en mi mente junto con la de las otras dos ardillas que casi no hablaron mucho y la de mi primo. Si no me equivoco mi primo seguía manejando pero en varios momentos se volteaba unos segundos para mirarme mientras reflejaba preocupación en su rostro. Las otras dos ardillas que se encontraban atrás se subieron a la parte superior de mi asiento que era el delantero y trataban de hacerme gestos con las manos como para llamar mi atención pensando que me estaba desmayando. La ardilla que estaba junto a mí me estaba gritando algunas que seguro eran frases como "¿Qué está pasando?", "Alvin, reacciona" o posiblemente me siga diciendo incoherencias tales como "Despierta". Tal vez y solo tal vez, no eran incoherencias. Puede que yo esté en coma y estas ardillas son solo un producto de mi conciencia, subconsciente o como sea que se llame y que trata de ayudarme a "despertar".

Cielos ya me he puesto demasiado filosófico como Simón, será mejor que ya no vea muchos programas de Discovery Channel con él. Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó en lo que yo hacía "mi monólogo"?. Creo que no mucho, pero lo que observaban mis ojos eran unas imágenes ya algo borrosas, ¿Me estaré volviendo ciego?

Cada vez todo se volvía más irreconocible, pero era a mí parecer en cámara lenta pues mientras todo se oscurecía escuchaba las voces de esas ardillas y la de mi primo diciendo algo que ya no entendía. Luego, todo era de un completo negro.

* * *

Abrí nuevamente los ojos y vi la figura de mi padre que estaba con los brazos cruzados al costado de mi cama. ¿Y ahora cómo llegue aquí? Un minuto… ahhhh, todo fue un sueño. Vi mi mano y no parecía en nada a la de una ardilla. Luego vi el despertador que estaba en la mesa de noche junto a mi cama y decía que eran las 10 de la mañana así que me volví a tapar con mi frazada roja.

_"Nooo, es muy temprano todavía. Además es domingo".

_"Vamos, Alvin, ya levántate que hay muchas cosas por hacer acá en la casa y no vas a estar de vago mientras tus hermanos ayudan"_ Dijo mi padre mientras tiraba de las frazada hacia abajo y me yo me tapaba la cara con la almohada evitando la luz solar de la ventana.

_"¿Te parece si me dejas dormir una hora más y yo te ayudo en lo que necesites después?"_ A pesar de que hablaba con mi rostro tapado con la almohada creo que si me entendió porque dio un suspiro de desaprobación.

_"Tienes media hora Alvin ni un minuto más"

_"Entonces tampoco ni un minuto menos"_ Y con eso cogí mi frazada sin verla y me volví a tapar. No escuche cuando mi papá salió de la habitación, pero no creo que se haya quedado para contar los minutos. Eso sería ser muy Simón. Simón… apuesto mi gorra roja de beisbol a que Dave lo enviara a él para levantarme de la cama ya que mi padre no pudo.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué estaban Simón y Theodore en mi sueño junto con Toby y unas ardillas? ¿Ardillas? … he tenido sueños locos y este es uno de los más locos pero parecía tan real. Esas ardillas eran tan familiares pero a la vez tan desconocidas para mí, sin embargo, en mi sueño quería salvarlas. ¿Por qué siento como si ellas eran tan importantes pero también conocerlas es tan trivial ahora? Es irónico que siendo mi sueño yo era el único que no entendía que estaba pasando.

_"56, 57, 58, 59 yyyyyy 60, bien Alvin tuviste exactamente media hora para descansar"_ Lo sabía, esa era la voz de mi hermano sabelotodo que venía a fastidiar mi sueño. Espera, ¿Ya pasó la media hora? Pensar en lo que soñé hoy me pareció que solo tomó unos minutos. Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en algo, alguien destapó nuevamente las frazadas.

_"Bien, bien. Ya estoy despierto"_ Le dije a regañadientes conforme me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía hacia el baño.

_"Bueno, no te demores demasiado. Tu desayuno te está esperando abajo"_ Y con eso mi hermano salió de mi habitación.

Lo primero que hice al entrar a mi baño fue lavarme los dientes y observarme en el espejo. Era yo, o sea, no era una ardilla. Es estúpido que revise eso pero igual quería hacerlo. Puede que sea un sueño muy loco y todo eso, pero igual no deja de ser un sueño. Ahora que lo pienso bien no entiendo por qué le intentaba dar un significa o simplemente tanta importancia. Tal vez, no significa nada y solo sea un producto de que me quedará ayer hasta tarde viendo una película de acción en la que un policía tenía que rescatar a una familia que había sido secuestrada por una mafia o algo así, no le preste mucha atención por lo que ya estaba algo cansado. Si fuera eso, tendría mucho sentido.

Cogí mi celular y puse algo de música para despejar mi mente y evitar el aburrido y cotidiano silencio que hay mientras te bañas. Luego me di una ducha rápida que de paso me terminaría de despertar. Ya una vez aseado me puse mi típica ropa: un polo rojo, un jean y mis zapatillas.


	2. Una bienvenida a las sorpresas

Capítulo 2: Una bienvenida a las sorpresas

Baje hacia la sala y ahí estaba Dave mirando el noticiero en la televisión; Simón estaba leyendo un libro sobre cualquier tema relacionado a la escuela (y eso que estamos de vacaciones) que igual ni me interesa y Theo estaba en la cocina preparándose algo. Tenía un poco de harina en el cabello así que supuse que lo que preparaba eran waffles. El olor que provenía del sartén me confirmó mi suposición.

_"Hola Theo, eso huele bien"_ Theo se volteó para saludarme pero él estaba masticando un pedazo de sus waffles así que terminó de digerir para poder contestarme.

_"Buenos días Alvin, si, se podría decir que los waffles son mi especialidad. Te deje un poco en la mesa, también hay jugo de naranja o si prefieres hay leche en la nevera"_ Con eso dicho mi hermano se metió un pedazo de waffle en la boca. Saqué un vaso del estante y me serví un poco de jugo de naranja.

_"Gracias Theo, no hay mejor forma de amanecer que con tu comida"_ Él sonrió un poco y siguió comiendo, yo me senté junto a él en la mesa.

_" ¿Y qué planes para hoy?"_ Yo me metí un poco de la comida a la boca mientras él levantó la mirada al techo para pensar, es muy común que las personas hagan eso.

_"Pues planeaba ir a un taller de cocina en el centro, quiero aprovechar al máximo este último día que tenemos antes de empezar la universidad"_ Un taller de cocina, me alegra de que mi hermanito quiera aprender gastronomía a pesar de seguir la carrera de medicina y especializarse en pediatría_ "¿Y tú qué planes tienes para hoy?"_ Dijo mientras se metía otro pedazo de waffle, yo estaba terminando de masticar y antes de que pudiera responder alguien habló por mí.

_"Alvin se comprometió a ayudar así que irá al supermercado para comprar algunos productos para la semana, ¿Verdad Alvin?"_ Esa era la voz de mi padre quien seguía en el sofá y que al parecer esperó el momento perfecto para hablar.

_"Si Dave, terminando de desayunar iré, pero también quiero comprar unas cosas así que me demoraré un poco"_ Una vez dicho esto, finalice mi desayuno y lavé los servicios en el caño.

_"¿Comprar unas cosas o darle una ojeada a las chicas durante el camino?"_ Aquí viene un comentario del sabelotodo quien seguía leyendo un libro, bueno ya llevaba un buen rato callado

_"Puede que ambas"_ Le dije con una sonrisa burlona.

_"Bueno, pero no quiero que llegues muy tarde"_ Dijo mi padre sin despegar la mirada del televisor y me entregó una hoja que al parecer tenía la lista de lo que faltaba comprar.

Cogí las llaves, mi celular junto con mi billetera y las metí dentro de mi casaca negra y salí a la calle. Mientras caminaba saqué mi IPod y activé el modo aleatorio, salió fue Party Rock Anthem.

Lo primero que hice fue ir al metro para tomar el tren que se dirigía al centro dado que había una tienda que tenía CDs con buena música. Cuando llegué ahí, compré mi boleto y estuve esperando el tren mientras seguía escuchando música. Había más personas acá esperando a la llegada del tren, unos andaban fijándose a cada rato en su reloj y otros estaban de lo más tranquilos, como yo, esperando sin prisa a que venga el tren.

Cuando el tren llegó parecía un momento bélico pues todos se amontonaban para poder entrar, supongo que la tranquilidad que tenían unos se fue cuando apareció el tren. No sé cómo pero conseguí entrar en el tren. Lo bueno fue que conseguí un asiento cerca a la puerta. Ya para este momento la canción que sonaba en mi IPod era "ain't no stoppin us now". Yo veía como la gente seguía tratando de entrar al tren mientras se empujaban.

Por alguna manera muy irónica esto me recordaba a la universidad; no es de que ya llevo tiempo ahí, sino que me imagino que el primer día de nuestras clases estará así el lugar, grandes cantidades de estudiantes agolpados con sus maletas en la entrada de la universidad y en los pasadizos buscando sus habitaciones.

Lo bueno es que a la universidad a la que asistiré junto con mis hermanos queda bastante cerca de modo que los fines de semana la pasaremos en casa con Dave.

Bueno de todas formas que el ingresar a la universidad es un gran paso. Estoy feliz de que Simón continúe con su sueño de estudiar ingeniería genética y que Theo estudie medicina. Yo por mi parte estudiare administración de negocios internacionales. Si bien es cierto desde que tengo memoria, o bueno lo que recuerdo, no he sido muy bueno en matemáticas y otras materias. Pero es asombroso como el trabajar medio tiempo para apoyar con los pagos de los estudios te haga valorar el estar en el cole.

Supongo que aún en la universidad me daré mi tiempo para continuar con mi trabajo de medio tiempo como entrenador de soccer de niños, es asombroso que haya ganado el trabajo solo por mis grandes habilidades con el balón. Me alegra de que Simón y Theo continúen también con sus trabajos de ayudante en la biblioteca nacional y de asistente en un consultorio veterinario para poder ayudar con los gastos. Como hermano mayor me siento orgulloso de ellos.

Yo hubiera seguido en mis pensamientos si no fuera porque escuche una voz de alguien que al parecer me estaba hablando que me despertó de mi trance.

_"Ehhhhh hola te podrá parecer rara esta pregunta pero ¿No te conocí ayer en el tren?"_ Cuando me volteé para saber quién me hablaba, vi a una chica sentada a mi costado.

_"Ah sí claro, ya me acordé. Tú eres la chica que se tropezó y me tiró el café caliente en mi polo ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Después de todo, que te ataquen con café no es algo que pase todos los días para no recordarlo"_ Yo le sonreí y ella bajo la mirada dado que estaba un poco avergonzada por lo que sucedió, pero no se molestó pues ella notó en mi tono de voz que yo solo estaba bromeando.

_"Sí, bueno disculpa por lo que sucedió"_ Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella tenía la mirada fija en su falda para evitar mí mirada.

_"Jajaja ya te dije que no importa, de todas formas el café me despertó"_ Ella levantó la mirada y yo le sonreí nuevamente, luego ella con más confianza me devolvió una sonrisa_ "Por cierto; con la improvisada presentación que hiciste para acercarte a mí, y no es de que te culpe pues las chicas han hecho de todo para conocerme, no me dijiste tu nombre"_ Ella me miró por un momento con una mirada de sorpresa, luego expresó un poco de disgusto pero terminó riéndose de mi comentario.

_" ¿Para qué te lo diría? Si tal parece chicas te sobran"_ Ella ahora me dio un guiño.

_"Bueno ya que ayer fuiste muy creativa para poder acercarte a mi yo diré primero mi nombre. Yo soy Alvin"_ Le dije mientras señalaba a mi pecho con mi pulgar y sonreía con jactancia. Ella se quedó pensando un rato en silencio.

_" ¿Alvin eh? Tu nombre me suena pero no sé de donde"_ Ella apoyó su mentón en una mano y se quedó pensando.

_"Bueno, lo que pasa es de que soy tan famoso por haber sido el mejor jugador de futbol americano en la escuela de West Istman. Es por eso que las chicas se alocan por conocerme"_ Le di un guiño.

_"Jajaja si estoy segura que si"_ Ella dijo con sarcasmo mientras me sonreía.

_"Bueno te toca"_ Yo me crucé de brazos esperando su respuesta.

_"Mmmmmm, ¿Cuál crees que es mi nombre?"_ Ella sonrió de modo juguetón para animarme a lanzar nombre al azar.

_" ¿Alice?"_ Ella miró hacia arriba como si todavía lo pensase y luego volvió su vista hacia mí.

_ "Jajaja ni cerca"_ Fue un poco decepcionante, pues yo me vanagloriaba de tener una buena suerte champeando. Si no fuera así no habría sobrevivido mis primeros meses en el colegio.

_ "¿Cinthya?"_ La chica "no Alice" inclinó una ceja expresando que su nombre era tan obvio como un cartel justo en su frente.

_"No"_ Ella meneó la cabeza de lado a lado mientras abrió su bolso y sacó su celular. Se quedó mirándolo un rato, creo que estaba leyendo algún mensaje que le llegó.

_" Ajá, ¿Tu enamorado?"_ Ella levantó la mirada un poco sorprendida y me sonrió.

_"No, es un mensaje de la amiga de un amigo de la vecina que tiene el primo del amigo de una amiga que tiene el hermano de mi amiga y que se está viajando acá a California por intereses universitarios"

_" ¿De la amiga de tu hermano de quién? Me mareaste"_ Puse mis manos en mi cabeza como expresando que ahí dentro me daba todo vueltas.

_ "¡Hombres!, pues ella es de Canadá y le contó a su amiga que estaba planeando asistir a la universidad acá en California junto con su hermana, pero no conocían a nadie aquí que la pudiesen ayudar porque ellas tendrían que venir hoy y pasar la noche acá para ir recién mañana a instalarse en la universidad. Así que le contó a su amigo que conoció virtualmente que es de acá y el comentó esto a su amiga. Ella a su vez le preguntó le preguntó a su vecino que justamente era el primo de una amigo que tiene la amiga del hermano de mi amiga. Y, finalmente, ella me dijo a mí sobre el asunto. Como mi vecina está alquilando habitaciones, le dije a mi amiga que yo le ayudaría. De este modo, fue en reversa el mensaje y llegó hasta ella. Ahora ella está viajando para mudarse finalmente a la casa. ¿Entendiste o fue muy rápido?"_ Ella se rió al ver mi expresión de "¿Qué idioma es ese?".

_"Me bastaba con que me dijeses que a través de amistades comunes te enteraste sobre el asunto"_ Apoyé mi cabeza en la ventana del tren para tratar de relajar a mi pobre mente tras tratar de entender el lenguaje femenino_ "Ustedes deberían venir con un diccionario incluido"_ Ella me miró un poco ofendida con el comentario, así que para calmarla decidí cambiar de tema_ "Mmmmmmmm ¿Stacy?"_Volví a lanzar un nombre al azar a ver si acertaba cuál era su nombre.

_"Si te refieres a mi nombre, para nada"_ Ella negó con la cabeza.

_" ¿Michel? ¿Lily? ¿Julie?"_ Creo que me estoy empezando a quedar corto de nombres y eso para mí es un poco extraño pues yo, como ya lo mencione y que no era en todo broma, paro rodeado de chicas. Tal vez si hubiera sido útil preguntarles sus nombres más que si les gustó el partido.

_ "Puede que…"_ Esto me alzó un poco las esperanzas de que por fin acerté y yo estaba sonriendo ante la idea_ "…No"_ Y en una, otra vez esa esperanza se esfumo.

_"Me rindo"_ Le dije mientras me recostaba en la parte trasera del asiento ya algo aburrido de decir nombres para al final no acertar. Ella solo re rió.

_ "Jajaja sí, era lo mejor. No eres muy bueno adivinando… o viendo"_ Ella alzó su bolso y me mostró el llavero donde al parecer estaba su nombre. Bueno, no fue un aviso en su cara pero si estaba escrito.

_" ¿Es en serio?"_ Ahora me parece algo tonto no haberme dado cuenta de ese pequeño pero obvio detalle colgando con la respuesta a toda esta adivinanza. Ella solo se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

_"A todos los pasajeros, hemos llegado a nuestro primer destino. Hacer el favor de salir ordenadamente. Gracias"_ El altavoz interrumpió la conversación.

_"Bueno me tengo que ir. Necesito comprar algunas cosas que me falta para el inicio de mis clases en la universidad"_ Ella se levantó de su asiento mientras buscaba algo dentro de su bolso. Sacó un lapicero y cogió mi muñeca para poder escribir algo en mi mano_ "Sería lindo conversar de nuevo contigo, espero que así sea más probable que nos volvamos a ver"_ Ella me dio un guiño, un beso en la mejilla y se retiró por la puerta del tren. Yo me quedé mirándola como se alejaba a través de la multitud de personas que salían también del tren, mientras otras trataban de ingresar.

Una vez que la perdí de vista bajé la mirada hacia mi mano y vi que había un número telefónico anotado. Después recordé que ella dijo algo de comprar no sé qué y me hizo recordar que yo vine porque tenía que comprar unos CDs. Antes de que la puerta del tren se cerrase y me arrastrase hasta el siguiente paradero, conseguí salir.

Me dirigí rápidamente esquivando a las personas rumbo hacia la tienda de música. Una vez ahí no tarde demasiado en conseguir lo que necesitaba. Escogí un CD de Maroon 5, Usher, LMFAO y de Pitbull. Sin ser prejuicioso, pero son mayormente las mujeres quienes tardan comprando. Pagué con sencillo y puse los CDs en una bolsa. Ahora me dirigía hacia algún supermercado cercano para comprar lo que me faltaba, lo bueno es que el camino no era muy largo.

Una vez dentro empecé en la sección de lácteos y termine en la sección de carnes. Al igual que en la tienda de música no me tomó mucho tiempo escoger todo lo que iba a comprar. Lo que si se tomó un poco de tiempo fue hacer la cola en caja. Cuando ya tenía todas las bolsas listas me retiré rumbo a mi casa. Eran la dos de la tarde y ya me estaba empezando a dar hambre así que aceleré el paso para llegar rápido al tren.

Una vez que llegue al paradero, me baje del tren y aceleré nuevamente mi paso hacia la casa. Cuando pude ver mi casa me dirigí rápidamente hacia la puerta. Entré a la sala y me recosté en el sofá. No me di cuenta que la televisión estaba prendida.

_" Y ahora vamos a hablar sobre las celebridades que están empezando a surgir. Comenzando con el tema de la actuación tenemos la historia de una nueva actriz europea que comenzará a trabajar en una película sobre un reencuentro con sus amigos que no veía desde…"_ Celebridades, me aburre los reportes que hablan sobre ellos. Por suerte mi padre apagó el televisor para hablarme.

_"Veo que ya volviste"_ Dijo mientras tiraba el control en el otro sofá y se sentaba para leer el periódico.

_"La verdad es que todavía estoy en camino, solo quería saber si es que había alguien en casa para cuando llegue"_ Dave levantó la mirada del periódico mientras me observaba seriamente, luego continuo con su lectura_ "¿Dónde están Simón y Theo?"

_"Ellos están arriba terminando de empacar, ¿Tú ya lo hiciste?"_ Ahora cerró un rato el periódico esperando mi respuesta. Yo solo me quede callado y creo que con eso ya entendió mi respuesta_ "Eso supuse, ¿Por qué no subes y terminas? Ya después podrás descansar"_ Son raras las veces que mi papá me habla así, usualmente solo me manda.

Preferí no empezar con las discusiones así que me paré y subí las escaleras. Por el pasillo vi bastantes fotos nuestras que nos tomamos varias ocasiones especiales como la graduación. Cuando pasé por la habitación de Simón, él estaba doblando algunas frazadas azules mientras escuchaba algo de música de Mozart creo. En cambio, Theo estaba conversando por teléfono mientras guardaba algunos libros de Anatomía en su maleta. A juzgar por como hablaba debe estar conversando con su enamorada Evelyn. Ella también asistirá a la misma universidad que nosotros, pero estudiará derecho.

Entré a mi habitación y me puse a doblar mi ropa que estaba amontonada en una silla. Ropa que doblaba ropa que metía en la maleta. A parte de ropa empaqué varios libros de economía y de matemáticas; lo sé, hasta a mí me sorprende pero los voy a necesitar. Guardé varios CDs de música junto con la laptop y algunos posters de cantantes que tenía. En una pequeña maleta guarde mi cepillo, pasta dental, peine y otras cosas más. Cuando guardé algunas zapatillas y un álbum de fotos escuché que sonó el timbre. Bajé y vi que Simón estaba abriéndole la puerta a Claire mientras Theo y Dave se acercaban para saludar. Claire fue la pareja de mi padre que discutieron por razones que no recuerdo, pero ahora se llevan mejor así que retomaron su relación.

_"Hola Claire"_ Ella subió la mirada junto con mis hermanos y Dave.

_"Hola Alvin"_ Claire me saludó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro_ "¿Terminaste de empacar?"_ Es agradable porque Claire es la figura materna que yo y mis hermanos tuvimos.

_"Si, acabo de terminar"_ Dije mientras terminaba de bajar la escalera y me acercaba a donde estaban todos.

_"Bien, entonces hay que sentarnos todos en la mesa porque traje pizza y películas"_ Ellas sacó las películas de su bolso y nos las mostró.

_" Gracias Claire, muero de hambre"_ Dijo Theodore mientras ponía sus manos en su estómago.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y almorzamos la pizza. Una vez que terminamos Simón se ofreció para ayudar con los servicios mientras los demás nos sentamos en el sofá a esperarlo para ver una película. De paso, aprovechábamos para ir escogiendo una.

_ "Hay que ver esta, Resident Evil 4 es una película grandiosamente sangrienta"_ Dije mientras cogía el DVD_ "Además, a Theo ya no le asustan este género de peliculas ¿no?"_ Mi hermanito menor negó con la cabeza, pero su rostro expresaba lo opuesto. En algunos aspectos, el seguía siendo como un niño. Al comienzo Claire y Dave miraban dudosos si dejarnos ver esa película pero ya tenemos 17. Ya cuando Simón terminó pusimos la película y nos pusimos a ver.

En mi opinión ninguna parte fue lo suficientemente terrorífica como para causarte pesadillas, pero al parecer no era eso lo que pensaba Theo. Para cuando terminamos de ver la película ya eran las seis. Theo insistió en que viéramos Madagascar 3 y como él no se quejó cuando yo pedí Resident Evil, yo tampoco lo hice. Para esta película Claire preparó un poco de palomitas.

Cuando terminó esta película Dave llevó el tazón a la cocina y yo guardaba el DVD en su estuche mientras que Simón barría del piso las palomitas que cayeron durante la peli y Theo acomodaba los cojines de los sofás.

_"Bueno chicos como mañana ya estarán yéndose para la universidad quise traerles un pequeño regalo de parte mía y de su padre"_ Ella empezó a buscar algo dentro de su bolso y sacó tres cajitas: una roja, una azul y una verde_ "Tomen, esto es para ustedes. Pero igual queríamos entregarles algo. Somos conscientes de que a pesar que se acordase que ustedes pasarían acá los domingos, no será seguido pues es muy probable que algunos días se queden estudiando para una prueba"_ Nos entregó una cajita a cada uno, demás estaría decir el color de la caja que recibimos cada uno de nosotros.

Cuando abrí la cajita que tenía en mis manos, vi dentro de ella una cadena plateada que tenía una plaquita rectangular plateada con una "A" de color rojo en el medio. En la parte trasera decía: "Con cariño, para un fabuloso hijo_ Dave y Claire". Las de mis hermanos eran parecidas. En verdad es muy reconfortante sentir el apoyo de tu familia cuando empiezas esta nueva etapa.

_"Gracias Claire y gracias papá"_ Me acerqué a ellos y les di un abrazo a los dos. Mis hermanos se incorporaron al abrazo.

_"Oh por favor, puedes llamarme mamá, Alvin"_ Mis hermanos y yo la miramos un poco asombrada por lo que dijo mientras ella nos sonreía, pero al rato su sonrisa fue disminuyendo hasta expresar confusión. Entonces ella lo miró a Dave.

_" ¿No les dijiste?"_ Dave puso una sonrisa de culpable mientras se podía observar una pequeña gota de sudor que empezaba a correr por su frente.

_"Creo que con toda la emoción de los preparativos para la universidad olvidé mencionarlo anoche"_ Ahora sí que estábamos confundidos.

_" ¿Decirnos qué?"_ Theo hizo la pregunta del millón.

_"Bueno yo se los diré. Alvin, Simón, Theodore… ¡Su padre y yo nos vamos a casar!"_ La emoción de alegría chorreaba de la cara de Claire y Dave que nos contagió a nosotros, entonces nos reunimos todos en otro abrazo familiar.

_"Oh estamos muy felices por ustedes"_ Dijo Theo mientras, al parecer, trataba de secar una lágrima de felicidad. Siempre el hermano más emotivo, sí bien una película de terror no logró hacerlo llorar, un momento así si pudo.

_" ¿Y cuándo es la boda?_ Dijo Simón mientras le daba un pañuelo a Theo.

_"Bueno, no crean que nos hemos olvidado de ustedes. Así que la boda coincidirá con la fecha de sus vacaciones"_ Dijo Claire mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Dave y él la agarraba por la cintura.

_"Esto tenemos que celebrarlo"_ Me acerqué a la cocina y saque una botella de champagne. Por un momento pensé que la tapa saldría disparada y rompería un vidrio, mientras todo el líquido cae al piso cerca de un tomacorriente y dejaba la casa en una total oscuridad, para finalmente mi padre gritar mi nombre como solo él sabe hacerlo. Pero no fue así. Serví la bebida en cinco copas y a estas las puse en una bandeja. Dejé la botella en la mesa y me dirigí hacia donde estaban los demás _"Un brindis por Claire y Dave_ Todos cogieron una copa.

_"Salud"_ Dijimos todos a la vez.

Estuvimos conversando sobre detalles de la boda como quién iba a ser la dama de compañía de Claire, dónde iba a ser y esas cosas que la verdad a mí me parecían un poco sustanciales; pero por la ocasión no podía simplemente decir que me llegaba y retirarme. Me parece que dio las 10 de la noche cuando ya hablaron de varios aspectos sobre el tema, yo participaba de vez en cuando en la conversación aunque no dejaba que notasen mi poco interés.

_"Bueno chicos, creo que deberían acostarse ya que mañana será un largo día"_ Dijo Dave mientras bostezaba y observaba el reloj de su muñeca.

_"Tienes razón Dave, yo ya me voy a acostar, ¿Vienes Theo?"_ Theodore le afirmó con la cabeza_ "¿Vienes Alvin?".

_"Sí, buenas noches a todos"_ Con esto dicho nos levantamos del sofá y subimos las escaleras.

* * *

_ "Hermanos ya llegué"_ Grité mientras entré a un salón que estaba todo oscuro. No entiendo por qué fui a ese lugar, pero para ese momento que aparecí no había absolutamente nadie. Había un escenario y bastantes asientos con igual cantidad de envolturas en el piso.

_"Ya se fueron todos, Alvin"_ Escuché la voz femenina de alguien a mi atrás, es increíble que hubiese otra persona en este lugar tan apagado. Me volteé y… bueno si había alguien ahí, pero no era una persona. Quién estaba a mí atrás era una ardilla que tenía un vestido rosado y un chaleco del mismo color. Es curioso que no le haya podido ver el rostro porque esto me recuerdo a algo que soñé… un sueño, entonces esto tal vez también es un sueño. Eso quiere decir que en este momento soy una ardilla, ni me molesto en comprobarlo por estoy seguro de ello.

_"Jamás van a perdonarme"_ ¿Perdonarme qué? ¿Por qué dije eso? No entiendo que estoy hablando pero igual las palabras salen de mi boca. ¿Qué pude haber hecho que haya salido, al parecer, tan mal?

_" ¿Te digo una cosa, Alvin? Él tenía razón. Tú solo piensas en ti y en nadie más_ Ella se volteó y me dio la espalda para caminar unos cuantos pasos. Luego ella meneó la cola y giró medio cuerpo mirándome de reojo_ "Ah y por cierto, yo no les quería ganar de esta manera"_ Y esa ardilla continuó con su camino.

¿Ganar? ¿Se refiere al concurso del que hablaba en mi anterior sueño? ¿Es esto una continuación de ese sueño? Hay tantas incógnitas en mi cabeza. No entiendo, si antes yo la salvé ¿Por qué ahora se ve tan enojada conmigo? ¿Es qué salvarla fue un error? ¿Y quién tiene razón? Si yo soy tan egoísta como ella dice ¿Por qué la salvé desde un principio?

Iba a dar un paso para salir de este lugar pero nuevamente empecé a sentir como si alguien moviese mi mundo. Esta vez no escuché voces porque no había nadie más allí conmigo y al igual que la otra vez, todo se puso negro.

* * *

_"Alvin, despierta. Tienes que alistarte rápido para ir a la universidad"_ Otro día despertando con la voz de mi padre, es algo que en parte voy a extrañar. Ahora que lo pienso, esta vez no escuché su voz en mi sueño.

Mi padre tras ver que ya me despertó salió de la habitación para terminar de hacer lo que fuese que tenía que terminar de hacer.

A pesar de estar semiconsciente me levanté y me fui a dar un duchazo rápido. Esta vez me olvidé poner algo de música para aligerar el ambiente aburrido, pero es que justamente este día mis pensamientos iban a mil por hora como para entender que pensaba. Lo último que quería era tener distracciones en mi cabeza justo hoy, así que trataré de no pensar en el sueño. Me puse un jean limpio, un polo blanco y zapatillas blancas.

Bajé velozmente a la cocina y me encontré con Theo atragantándose con su desayuno mientras Simón tomaba rápidamente un vaso de jugo de papaya. Dave estaba preparándose una taza de café mientras le daba una rápida lectura al periódico.

_ "Sí que todos se toman en serio lo de llegar temprano"_ Dije mientras me sentaba en la mesa y cogía la caja de cereal.

_" ¿A ti no te importa llegar puntualmente a la universidad por tu primer día?"_ Así que esa era la duda de mi hermano.

_"La verdad no tanto, de todas formas vamos a llegar ¿no?"_ Me metí una cuchara de cereal con leche a la boca.

_"Pues deberías, aunque sea un poco. Si llegan temprano podrán terminar de instalarse antes de que empiecen sus clases. Además será una buena oportunidad para que conozcan el campus y sus salones de clases"_ Ya para este momento Simón y Theo dejaron los platos en el fregadero y se dirigieron a sus respectivos baños para cepillarse los dientes. Yo me apresuré a terminar mi plato de cereal para no retrasarme y que después se estén quejándose por eso.

Una vez que mi plato ya estaba vacío subí y me lavé los dientes. Recogí las maletas que estaban en la puerta de mi habitación y fui escaleras abajo hacia el carro donde ya se encontraban mis hermanos con Dave metiendo las maletas dentro del carro.

Ya debí haberme quedado nuevamente dormido cuando Dave arrancó el carro porque no recuerdo nada más después de subir. Lo bueno fue que en esta vez no tuve ningún sueño extraño: por fin paz mental. En mi mente solo pasaban imágenes de como yo pensaba que sería la universidad. Pero una voz me despertó.

_ "Alvin despierta que ya llegamos"_ Esa era la voz de Simón. Abrí los ojos y vi una enorme puerta de entrada abierta por donde pasaban y salían varios carros.


	3. Reuniéndonos en el mismo lugar

Capítulo 3: Reuniéndonos en el mismo lugar

Dave buscó donde estacionarse y encontró un sitio cerca de una cancha deportiva. Cuando nos bajamos me pareció ver a un par de estudiantes mirándonos algo confundidos, pero tal vez son alucinaciones mías.

Antes de sacar las maletas decidimos ir a las oficinas para poder recoger nuestros horarios y llaves de habitaciones. Dave trató de hablar con el director hace unos días para que me permitiesen quedarme junto con a uno de mis hermanos en la misma habitación. No sé qué razones le habrá dado mi padre pero parece que funcionó. Ahora que ya sabríamos donde nos quedaríamos decidimos que ya era hora de recoger nuestras maletas y dirigirnos a nuestra habitación para desempacar. Salimos a donde se encontraba Dave con el carro.

_ "¿Y qué dijo el director?"_ Dijo Dave mientras se salía del auto tras habernos visto acercarnos a él.

_"Bueno estaré con Alvin en la misma habitación y Theodore estará al costado"_ Después de que Simón dijese esto parecía que Dave se sentía más tranquilo ¿Qué tanta importancia a que permaneciéramos los tres juntos o es que todavía nos ve cómo peques?

_ "Bueno me alegro por ello"_ Dave sonrió a medias_ "Ahora chicos, creo que es la hora de la despedida"_ Dijo mi padre mientras estiraba los brazos para un abrazo que no negamos en dar_ "Los voy a extrañar bastante. A pesar de que en ocasiones todavía los veo como mis niños y no quisiera que se vayan, los apoyo con todo lo que esté a mi alcance en esta nueva etapa que es la universidad"_ Que momento tan emotivo, pareciera que la voz de mi padre se quebraba con cada palabra que el daba.

_"Nosotros también te extrañaremos bastante papá"_ Como dije; si las películas de terror no lo hacen llorar a mi hermano menor, un evento con tantas emociones como este si lo haría. Simón, nuevamente, le entregó un pañuelo a Theo. Es como si ya supiese que eso iba a pasar.

_ "Y recuerda, Dave, que solo estamos a 28.934 km de casa"_ Dijo Simón mientras se separaba del abrazo. Nos reímos del comentario inteligente de mi hermano y luego todos se quedaron mirando como si esperasen que yo también dijese algo.

_"Ah sí, claro. No necesitaras extrañarnos demasiado porque prometo que iremos a visitarte a ti y a Claire pronto"_ Creo que fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió sin repetir las palabras de mis hermanos.

_"Jajaja entiendo. Bueno chicos será mejor que ya me vaya si no me quedaré atorado en la congestión vehicular. No creo que sea necesario dejarlo a cargo a Simón porque ya son capaces de cuidarse por sí solos"_ Dave sonrió como si le viniese un recuerdo a la mente, pero luego se entristeció.

_"Espera ¿Por qué seria a Simón?"_ Mi padre solo me miró con cara de "Tú ya sabes la razón". Él subió al auto y se asomó por última vez por la ventanilla.

_"No causen problemas chicos, en especial tú, Alvin"_ Me reí de este comentario porque me recuerda a la secundaria cuando casi todos los días del primer mes iba a la oficina del director. Luego mi padre encendió el carro y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida de la universidad mientras nosotros nos quedamos parados ahí junto a las maletas, casi me había olvidado que estaban.

_" ¿Vamos? Creo que deberíamos ya entrar y desempacar maletas"_ Theo ya había dejado de lloriquear cuando dijo esto.

_"Sí, tienes razón"_ Simón me dio una palmada en el hombro para reaccionar dado que yo seguía mirando la puerta por donde hace un minuto había salido mi padre. Recogí mis dos maletas que estaban en el piso y una la puse en mi hombre mientras que a la otra la cogía con mi brazo.

Subimos al tercer piso del edificio residencial para estudiantes y caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a nuestras habitaciones: 328 y 329. Simón abrió la puerta y entramos a, lo que al parecer, era una mediana y acogedora habitación. Había una cama a cada extremo de la habitación con unos pequeños roperos junto a libreros en las esquinas y unas mesas en frente de las camas. También pudimos observar una pequeña mesa de noche al costado de cada cama.

_"Bueno yo mejor voy a mi habitación"_ Nos volteamos y para despedirnos de Theo que se dirigía al dormitorio del costado.

_"Esta bien, nosotros nos quedamos a desempacar. Nos juntamos luego para ir a almorzar"_ Simón dejó sus maletas en la cama que estaba al lado izquierdo de la habitación. Con esto dicho por el sabelotodo, Theo se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Lo primero que hice fue doblar mi ropa dentro del ropero y sacar los libros de mi mochila para ponerlo en el estante. Finalmente guardé mis accesorios personales en la mesa de noche. Desempacar no me tomó más de 40 minutos. Simón, en cambio, ya había terminado de desempacar y ahora estaba, al parecer, estudiando en su laptop. Era un poco aburrido estar acá cuando hay bastantes zonas que no he visitado en la universidad, así que decidí salir por un rato.

Cogí mi celular junto con mi llave de la habitación y salí. Baje por las escaleras hacia el primer piso pero sin fijarme por donde caminaba pues estaba escogiendo una música para escuchar, mala idea. Sentí que mi cabeza chocó con algo que me hizo caerme cuando ya había bajado al primer piso. Por el tropezón instintivamente cerré los ojos y no vi la razón de este suceso. Reaccioné rápidamente debido a que una voz ya familiar me llamó la atención.

_"Oye por qué no te fijas… ¿Alvin?"_ Levanté la mirada y me encontré con aquella chica a la que ya había visto en dos ocasiones, ambas en un tren_ "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_ Por alguna razón, que no es mi imaginación, ella no sonaba tan emocionada de verme a diferencia de ayer.

_"Hey, ¿Esa es la forma de saludar?"_ Me pare y le estiré mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero en vez de aceptarla ella cogió sus maletas que también estaban en el piso y se levantó por su cuenta _" ¿Son ideas mías o te molesta habernos encontrado?".

_" ¿Por qué lo dices?"_ Ella enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos mientras inclinaba un poco la cadera _"Tal vez tengas razón. Me siento como una tonta por haberte hablado así ayer, debí conocerte mejor antes de…"_Ella bajó la mirada debido a que estaba, a mi parecer, algo avergonzada. Creo que lo que ella iba a decir era "coquetearte".

_" ¿A qué quieres llegar?"_ Por qué se arrepiente, me siento algo confundido de sus palabras. Ella abrió el bolso de mano que tenía en su hombro y sacó un periódico que debe ser el de hoy.

_"Los jugadores de las Águilas de West Istman, liderados por Alvin Seville, continuarán juntos como un equipo ahora en la universidad… ¿Te suena familiar?"_ Ese detalle no creo que sea el que la haya molestado, sino la foto que salía en ella. Esta fue tomada en el último partido que tuvimos antes de la graduación en la que yo abrazaba por la cintura a Chelsea, que ahora es mi ex, mientras cogía el trofeo y mi equipo gritaba al mí alrededor_ "Mira"_ Ella suspiró fuertemente para tratar de calmarse_ "No estoy molesta contigo ni te estoy echando culpas. Solo quiero empezar y terminar tranquila la universidad. Así que chau"_ Ella se acomodó las maletas en sus brazos y siguió de frente para subir las escaleras.

_"Querrás decir hasta pronto ya que en la misma universidad seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar"_ No volteé a mirarla pero juzgando el sonido de sus botas diría que se detuvo unos segundos y luego continuó subiendo las escaleras.

Esto era lo que me faltaba, que los recuerdos de mi ex me persigan hasta en la universidad. Fue apenas hace una semana que ella terminó conmigo por razones que eran tontas y sin suficiente valor como para recordarlas.

Pero, por qué no me defendí ante la acusación de ella. Si yo ya sabía que no estaba con Chelsea, bien le pude explicar aquello dado que mi consciencia está tranquila. La verdad, como recién he terminado una relación que duró dos años no quiero pensar en ello. Me puse los auriculares y salí un rato para ver si reconocía algún rostro de los estudiantes que llegaban. Me encontré con varias "águilas" entrando en la zona residencial, aunque ya sabía que vendrían pues habíamos quedado en ello.

Habría pasado media hora desde que estuve caminando por las canchas deportivas y la entrada de la universidad hasta que recibí un mensaje de Simón: "Alvin, son las tres de la tarde así que pensamos ir a almorzar porque Theo no puede esperar, ¿Vienes?_ Simón". Ahora que lo recuerdo quedé con mis hermanos para ir a comer juntos y ya después podríamos ir a conocer cuáles son nuestros salones para no perdernos mañana.

Caminé a paso rápido hacia la zona residencial y subí, prácticamente corriendo al tercer piso. Llegar no me tomó más de 10 minutos. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación y me encontré con mis hermanos y con un viejo conocido.

_"Bien, bien, bien, miren quién se tardaba en pasar a saludar"_ Aquel muchacho deportista de cabello claro saludó con su tono sarcástico mientras se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

_"Hola Ryan, ya te hacías extrañar"_ Le devolví el saludo conforme mis hermanos se acercaron para unirse a la conversación.

_"Ryan va a ser mi compañero de mi habitación. Así que pensé que podíamos ir a almorzar todos juntos"_ Dijo Theo actuando un poco tímido pero tiernamente ante la idea. A pesar de que mi hermano llegaba a ser muy infantil y Simón era un niñato; lograron dejar de pelear o buscarse problemas con los del equipo de futbol americano, que entre ellos estaba Ryan, pero que no significa que son "mejores amigos por siempre".

_" Bueno, no sé ustedes pero a mí se me antoja comer pizza ¿Qué dicen?"_ Mi estómago ya empezaba a darme señales que necesitaba comer algo, en pocas palabras, comenzó a gruñir. Simón y Theo afirmaron con la cabeza.

_"Entonces no se diga más, pizza será"_ Ryan puso una mano en mi hombro y la otra en el de Theo para hacernos avanzar. Como Simón fue el último en salir, él cerró la puerta.

La ventaja de ir a almorzar con Ryan es que él tiene un carro y puede jalarnos a la pizzería más cercana que, según los fabulosos cálculos de Simón, estaba a 1.73 km de la universidad. De este modo que llegaríamos más rápido.

Cuando llegamos pedimos una pizza hawaiana familiar y una docena de panes al ajo junto a una jarra de chicha morada. Esta pizza es la que solíamos comer cuando veíamos películas en casa con Dave, como fue el caso de ayer. No tuvimos que esperar demasiado para que llegara nuestro pedido, pero lo que sí es que estaba caliente. Estuvimos viendo un partido de futbol que daba en la TV mientras almorzábamos la pizza.

_ "¿Y terminaste de desempacar Theo?"_ Ahora ya entiendo por qué Dave lo dejaría a cargo a Simón, es el que siempre se preocupa de todo. Si bien ya todos, inclusive yo, hemos crecido y madurado más; él sigue siendo algo sobreprotector cuando no está nuestro padre.

_" Casi, casi"_ Theo tenía un poco de queso en la barbilla_ "Estuve un poco ocupado hablando por teléfono, pero ya luego acabaré de acomodar".

_"Y Ryan, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo llegaste?"_ Él no me respondió por prestarle demasiada atención a lo que estaba atrás de mí, supongo que era el partido que daba en la Tv_ "Hey ¡Ryan!".

_"Ah, ¿Qué?"_ Él parecía despertado de un trance.

_" ¿Interesante el partido?"_ Después de decirle me metí otro pedazo de pizza a la boca.

_"Jajaja sí, claro… el partido"_ Volteé para ver que era "lo que en verdad estaba mirando" dado que su respuesta me confirmó que no era el partido, tres chicas entrando por la puerta.

_"Hey, bombones a la vista"_ Por suerte Ryan no habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ellas nos escuchen. Más estaban concentradas viendo el menú.

_"Son estudiantes de nuestra universidad, ¿no?"_ Baje la mirada y me concentré en servirme una segunda rebanada.

_" ¿Cómo sabes?"_ No le respondí porque estaba masticando, sino elevé los hombros como quien dice "quien sabe". En mi opinión parecía un pocoevidente porque vestían ropas que no eran comunes de por acá.

_"Bueno, sería una injusticia para ellas que no me presente. Con permiso, señoritas"_ Con esto dicho Ryan se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellas. Él se sentó sin invitación junto a una chica de cabello rubio. No sé de qué estarían conversando pero no pude leer la expresión de su rostro para saber si le aburría o no.

_"10 dólares a que no dura más de 5 minutos"_ Dijo Simón mientras se servía un poco de chicha en su vaso.

_"Hecho"_ Theo cerró la apuesta y sacó su celular para buscar la función de cronómetro.

Mientras Ryan estaba ahí, llegó un camarero y las atendió a las chicas. A juzgar por sus muecas diría que se ofreció a invitarlas a comer, pero que yo recuerde apenas él ha de tener unos 20 dólares en la billetera.

Al rato volvió el camarero con tres platos de lasaña en una bandeja y una botella de gaseosa. Ryan ha de haber estado usando la misma táctica que usa en todas las ocasiones, hablar de sus "heroicas lesiones" que tuvo durante los partidos en la secundaria. Curiosamente; la mayoría de las veces le funcionaba, pero en otras no.

Sinceramente, no necesité contar los segundos para saber que ya Ryan llevaba ahí más de 5 minutos, o es lo que me parecía a mí. De vez en cuando miraba hacia donde estaban ellos para ver cómo iba la conversación y parecía que se divertían.

_"Bueno venga o no venga ahora, ya pasaron 5 minutos"_ ¿Recién? A mi parecer iban 10 minutos.

_"Jajaja, bueno, bueno. Yo estaba seguro que esta vez la suerte no estaba de su lado y que ya para los 5 minutos habría recibido un bofetón"_ Simón sacó su billetera de su bolsillo y le entregó el dinero a Theo.

_"Ya estuvo bueno, olvidémonos de él. ¿Les parece si después de almorzar pasamos a ubicar nuestros salones de clases?"_ Me recosté en la silla mientras esperaba una respuesta.

_" Chicos, ¿no les molestaría si Evelyn nos acompaña?"_ Creo que esta respuesta debí esperármela. Theo trató de poner su mejor sonrisa para convencernos de ello.

_"Solo si no se ponen melosos"_ Simón y Theo, más el sabelotodo, se rieron de la broma.

_"Trato"_ Theo dijo un poco avergonzado pero alegre. Él en verdad querría pasar tiempo con Evelyn, pero Dave quería que al menos hoy tratemos de acomodarnos a la universidad los tres juntos.

_"Y ¿Qué hay de Ryan?"_ Simón lo señaló con su pulgar.

_"Como que ya está grandecito, además ¿Te parece que nos necesita?"_ Era cierto, Ryan estaba bien acompañado en este momento así que no le molestaría que nos adelantemos.

Dejamos pagada nuestra cuenta y una propina en la mesa y nos levantamos para retirarnos. Cuando pasamos cerca de la mesa donde estaba Ryan, él se percató de que ya nos íbamos.

_"Hey Alvin, ¿No te gustaría acompañarme a mí y a las señoritas?"_ Ryan me llamó, creo que obviando dos hechos: que estaba con mis hermanos y que hace poco (menos de media hora) me han hecho recordar que Chelsea rompió conmigo. Bueno, entiendo que la segunda no la sabía.

_"No gracias Ryan, ya quedé con mis hermanos para visitar el campus universitario y conocer nuestros salones"_ Preferí ver a mis hermanos que a Ryan mientras respondía a su pregunta, ellos estaban conformes con mi respuesta.

_" ¿Alvin Seville? ¿Tú no eres…?"_ Aquella chica rubia sentada junto a Ryan parecía que tenía "el resto de la frase" en la punta de la lengua y que trataba de acordarse, pero al esperar unos segundos no la terminó.

_"Jugador de las Águilas de West Istman"_ Ella se quedó un poco extrañada ante mi respuesta, lo que me pareció un poco raro. Antes de que pudiese decir algo más Ryan se levantó.

_"Por supuesto, es mi compañero de equipo. Bueno Alvin, creo que tienes razón mejor vamos a ver los salones. Bueno niñas las llamaré otro día"_ Con esto Ryan puso una mano en mi hombro y, prácticamente, me empujó hasta la salida.

_" ¿Y ahora cuál es tu prisa?"_ Theo y Simón se voltearon para también escuchar la respuesta, supongo que a ellos también les pareció un poco extraño que Ryan deje así nomás a unas chicas que no lo hayan abofeteado.

_"Nada en especial. Solo recordé que si me quedaba, tendría que pagarles la cuenta y ahorita estoy algo corto de dinero"_ Parecía lógico, pero lucía más como una verdad a medias.

_"Bueno, entonces ¿Nos vas a acompañar a ubicar nuestros salones?"_ Theo se unió a la conversación mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo.

_"Bueno, es mejor que nada"_ Ryan se rió de su propio comentario y Simón junto a Theo hicieron solo una sonrisa de cortesía. Bueno, espero una tarde más tranquila a comparación de las "emociones" que tuve hasta ahora.


	4. Amistoso en tu primera clase

Capítulo 4: Amistoso en tu primera clase

_"Dame la belleza negra"_ Le dije a un sujeto detrás de un escenario. Él me la entregó y yo le devolví una guitarra roja a la que, tal parece, se le rompió una cuerda.

_"Alvin no eres la única estrella, deja que otros brillen ¿Si?"_ Dave se acercó a mí antes de que yo corriera de vuelta hacia donde se daba el espectáculo, ni sé quiénes más están allá y no los voy a "dejarlos lucirse" ¿O tal vez de verdad yo me robaba todo el show?

_"Ya te entendí Dave"_ Apenas procesé lo que me dijo y me fui corriendo, pero el cable de la guitarra negra se debe haber atorado con algo porque me detuvo de golpe. Volteé y seguí el cable con la mirada hasta que me encontré con el problema, el pie de Dave que lo pisó_"Ahhh ¿Dave?"_ Le dije mientras señalaba con mis brazos en dirección al escenario

_"Es en serio Alvin. Esto es un evento de beneficencia, ellos no están aquí solo por ti"_ Me parece que eso es lo que dijo dado que no se escuchaba bien por lo ruidosa que era la multitud… ellos estaban llamándome. En cierta forma es maravillosa esta sensación, pero también es confuso, ¿Por qué me aclaman?

_"Lo siento Dave, no te escucho con esa multitud gritando mi nombre"_ Jale del cable para que mi padre sacase su pie, cosa que si hizo. Luego me volteé y me fui corriendo al escenario. Antes de subir, vi el control de una escalera del escenario que se usa para "grandiosas entradas". Sin pensarlo lo cogí y me lo llevé conmigo. Es un concierto… estoy en un concierto, pero no como espectador.

_"Volví, si"_ Toqué un poco la guitarra sin saber que podía tocar la guitarra, que yo sepa nunca tomé clases. Saqué el control de mi bolsillo y traté de manejarlo para que la escalera bajase de modo que podría subirme un rato. Pero algo curioso es que no pasó nada. Volví a insistir presionando los botones al azar, pero nuevamente no hubo resultado.

Miré hacia arriba para ver si había ocurrido algo y entonces captó mi atención: Un cable soltó uno de los bordes de un cartel "de mí" grande. Bajé la mirada para tratar de descifrar cuál sería el recorrido de este, desgraciadamente, mi padre estaba en él.

_" ¡Dave, cuidado!"_ Él al escuchar lo que le dije se volteó un poco extrañado ante mi advertencia, pero reaccionó demasiado tarde. El choque con esa imagen mía lo empujó tan fuertemente que lo mandó volar desde un lado del "backstage" hacia el otro.

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaalllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn nn"_ Esa era la forma en que siempre gritaba mi nombre cada vez que yo hacía algo "incorrecto", nadie lo sabe hacer mejor que él. Pero esta vez no era gracioso escucharlo.

_" ¡Dave! ¡Dave! ¿Dave?"_ Era lo único que podía decir o, al menos, era lo único que salía de mis labios. Volteé y me di cuenta, mis hermanos también estaban ahí. Expresaban sorpresa, miedo y enojo en sus rostros. El público estaba muy callado y varias miradas se dirigían de mí hacia el lugar donde debería estar Dave.

Por fin mi cuerpo reaccionó y empecé a correr para poder ayudar a Dave, pero en menos de un segundo sentí que mi cabeza impactó fuertemente con algo y todo se puso negro.

* * *

Abrí mis ojos aunque todavía todo seguía oscuro con la singular diferencia de que en esta ocasión me sentía atrapado por una manta o algo así, era como estar dentro de un capullo. Con mis brazos traté de "buscar una salida" y conseguí quitarme… mi frazada. Miré bien a mí alrededor y entendí dónde estaba: era la habitación que compartía con Simón en la universidad. Yo estaba en el piso, seguramente que me ha de haber caído mientras dormía.

Apoyé una mano en mi cama y me levanté para ver el despertador: eran las cinco de la mañana, ahorita yo ha de tener una cara de zombi. Seguro que dentro de una media hora ya Simón estaría levantándose además de fregarme para que yo también despierte. Como todavía era temprano me levanté a correr… la cortina para que no vaya a fastidiar el sol y me volví a tirar en la cama como caiga.

El sueño me pareció tan real aunque puede ser un efecto por ser mi primera noche en una universidad lejos de mi casa y de mi padre. Eso debe ser, los sueños en los que yo y mis hermanos somos ardillas son solo un producto de mis añoranzas por mi infancia… infancia, cuando pienso en esa palabra lo más usual que me viene a la mente es la época de la secundaria.

En verdad no tengo el menor interés para preocuparme sobre ello ahora. Cogí unas prendas limpias, mi toalla y champú para ir a ducharme. Salí al corredor donde los baños se encontraban al final del pasillo, lo bueno es de que al ser temprano no habrá muchas personas con las que pelearás por agua caliente. A pesar de que la universidad no es una suite presidencial, los baños son bastante higiénicos. Las paredes del servicio higiénico para varones eran azules, los caños estaban cerca de la puerta y, principalmente por ahora, las duchas estaban al fondo. Cada una de las diez puertas daba a una ducha, bueno, al menos tendré un poco de privacidad.

El agua caliente me ayudaba a despejar mi mente, "cero ardillas" por ahora en mi cabeza. Toda mi atención tiene que estar centrada en este primer día de clases… hoy es, mis clases comienzan hoy. Cientos de posibilidades de cómo será este día pasan a mil por hora en mi cerebro; algunas de las formas son agradables, otras no tanto. Mis hermanos han de estar igual o más emocionados que yo con este inicio. Yo más siento una preocupación.

Cerré la ducha y me puse el cambio de ropa que traje, quizás mis hermanos ya han de haberse levantado así que apuré el paso hacia mi dormitorio. Al pasar por el cuarto de Theo y Ryan escuché algunos ronquidos, señal de que aún seguían durmiendo, era como escuchar una parodia de "Para Elisa". Entré a mi habitación y vi… bueno, no vi lo que debí ver, mi hermano no estaba. Seguramente Simón ha de haber salido a correr o entró a las duchas y ni me di cuenta. Revisé mi celular y marcaba las seis de la mañana, sería mejor que despertase de una vez a Theo.

Nuevamente salí del dormitorio y me paré frente a la puerta del costado. Toqué un par de veces y esperé algún resultado… nada, volví a tocar y esta vez los ronquidos cesaron. Mi hermano abrió la puerta mientras que con una mano se sobaba los ojos intentando terminar de despertarse. Era gracioso ver la imagen de mi hermano como un león por la forma en que estaba su cabello.

_"Tú dile como quieras, pero yo le llamo venganza"_ No pude evitar reírme un poco ante la cara que puso mi hermano por mi sarcástico comentario.

_"Lo tendré en cuenta mañana"_ Dijo mi hermanito ya no tan chiquito dándome un suave golpe en el codo a son de juego_ "¿Y Simón?"_ Enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su pecho en señal de frio.

_"Donde sea que este, no ha de tardar. Tú alístate que iremos a buscar algo para desayunar"_ Theo solo asintió con la cabeza y luego de bostezar cerró la puerta para, supongo yo, cambiarse. Volví a entrar al dormitorio y me tiré un rato en la cama esperando a cualquiera de mis hermanos que viniese primero.

Cinco, seis, siete de la mañana… no le quita el hecho de ser temprano así que durante la espera era más difícil mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero no duró mucho por un ruido de la puerta abriéndose. Subí un poco la mirada y me encontré con Simón que ya estaba cambiado, entonces si fue a las duchas.

_"Milagro que te hayas levantado temprano sin la necesidad de poner una alarma en tu oído o tirarte un vaso con agua en la cara"_ Mi hermano dejó la toalla colgada en un gancho fuera del armario para que secase.

_"Buenos días a ti también, Simón"_ Él se rió por lo que dije y se sentó en su cama, yo tenía la cara tapada con mis manos_ "Ya le dije a Theo para ir a desayunar, ¿No te molesta que no te pregunte, no?"

_"Vamos Alvin, nunca me has preguntado mi opinión sobre si estaba de acuerdo o no en algo. Además no me opondría a desayunar con mis hermanos"_ Simón se paró y se acercó al estante de sus libros. Creo que el par de libros que sacó de ahí y puso sobre su mesa son los que se le dará por llevar a su primera clase.

_ "¿Emocionado?"_ Simón se volteó a verme un poco sorprendido por la pregunta o tal vez confundido porque no sabía a qué me refería_ "Hablo de las clases… tú ya sabes, hoy es nuestro primer día y eso".

_"Realmente fascinado, es una experiencia nueva poder presenciar las clases de la universidad"_ No me esperaba menos, después de todo, por algo le digo "sabelotodo"(por no decir "ñoño"). Me gustaría sentirme igual de extasiado acerca de hoy; trato de pensar que hoy será un buen día, pero tengo una ridícula sensación de que me equivoco.

_"Esperemos un rato a que Theo termine de vestirse"_ Con esto dicho me acomode más en la cama mientras mi hermano se sentó en la mesa y se puso a leer.

Es curioso, esta vez en mis sueños destacó la ausencia de aquellas ardillas hembras. En el primer sueño hubo tres, luego una y ahora… ninguna. Tal vez sea una buena señal de que con este ya se acaban estos sueños extraños. Es confuso entender si es que estos trataban de darme un mensaje o no porque eran pequeñas ideas cortadas inentendibles, o al menos para mí, pero que en cierta forma parecieran relacionarse. Creo que fueron 10 minutos hasta que alguien tocó la puerta así que al yo no pararme, Simón suspiró y el abrió.

_"Bueno, entonces ¿Qué desayunaremos? Muero de hambre"_ Theo ya se había cambiado y estaba en la puerta esperando mientras se sobaba el estómago.

_"Tú siempre mueres de hambre, Tedy"_ Una chica casi de la estura de mi hermano menor y con cabello rubio teñido, aunque ella no lo quiera admitir, se acercó a él y le dio un gran abrazo, luego volteó a vernos_ "Hola chicos".

_"Buenas Evelyn, como siempre un gusto"_ Ella me miró un poco enojada ante mi sarcasmo, pero lo ignoró. Ella sabe que yo soy "el rey del sarcasmo".

_"Hola Evelyn, que alegría verte tan… temprano"_ Jajaja aunque Simón trate de aparentar es evidente que él tiene tanto interés como yo.

_"Sí, yo la llamé para que vayamos a desayunar todos juntos. Espero que no les moleste"_ Theo trató de sonar lo más tranquilo que pudo para no mostrar su miedo ante un rechazo por la idea.

_" Claro que no, siempre es buena la compañía ¿No Theo?"_ Un brazo se apoyó en el hombro de mi hermanito quien se volteó para ver quién era_ "Qué, ¿A poco pensaban irse sin mí a tomar desayuno?"

_ "Oh Ryan, ¿Cómo nos crees capaces de ello?"_ Ryan solo levantó una ceja como diciendo "tú sabes la razón… o razones" y luego se rió por lo que dije_ "Bueno ya que… ya estamos todos, ¿Podemos irnos a desayunar ya?".

* * *

_"Alvin apúrate y termina de comer que se nos hace tarde"_ La voz de Simón me despertó de un semi –trance. Es fácil decirlo… ellos no saben, no se dan cuenta… es que ni siquiera están enterados… que la chica sentada cerca del televisor es aquella a quien conocí hace unos días en el tren, la misma que me hizo recordar a mi enam… no, a mi ex enamorada. Bueno, como le dije a ella era probable que nos volviésemos a encontrar considerando que estamos en la misma universidad, pero ¿Tan pronto? Ella tampoco ni se percata que yo estoy a unas mesas más al fondo en ese pequeño Café.

_"Alvin, ¿Todo en orden?"_ Theo parecía un poco preocupado, sin embargo, la rubia falsa pegada a él solo se veía molesta que yo tenga más atención de mi hermano que ella.

_"Ah sí, claro. Es solo que no he dormido lo suficiente y me siento algo cansado. ¿Les importa si voy adelantando?"_ No esperé una respuesta, me paré y saqué mi billetera para dejar un poco de dinero encima de la mesa.

_"Hey socio, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?"_ Eso fue lo que entendí que dijo Ryan pues él todavía estaba masticando ese sándwich.

_"No será necesario, no soy un bebé al que tienen que llevar de la manito. Nos encontramos luego de clases si quieren"_ Y ya con esto me retiré de ahí. Traté de no mirarla pero fue un poco difícil, ella estaba leyendo nuevamente el periódico. No sé si lo que me incomoda es lo que pasó con aquella simpática chica o el hecho de que nuevamente me vengan recuerdos de mi ex con la que compartí gran parte de mi secundaria.

Caminé rumbo hacia el salón de mi primera clase: Globalización y realidad nacional. Para distraerme por el camino puse un poco de música de mi celular, ahora ya había más gente caminando y dirigiéndose ellos también a sus respectivos salones. Llegar al mío solo me tomó treinta minutos contando desde que salí del café, puede que haya sido un poco largo la caminata pero de que me sirvió… si lo hizo.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de aquel salón de paredes blancas y gran cantidad de asientos, noté que todavía no había alumnos… tal vez me apresuré con la hora… tal vez no debí salir apurado y esperar a mis hermanos, a Ryan y a… bueno y a Evelyn. Ahora que razono un poco más, ¿Por qué salí de esa manera del Café? ¿Temía cuál sería su reacción al verme después de lo que me dijo?

Entré al salón y me senté cerca de la ventana. Dejé la mochila al costado de la silla y me recosté sobre la carpeta. Tal vez ahora pueda recuperar un poco de sueño… aunque tal vez durmiendo vuelva a tener esos sueños raros y me dejen más distraído como para captar la clase.

Finalmente, opté por ponerme los auriculares y escuchar música mientras jugaba con mi celular. Suena un poco inmaduro usarlo para "carreritas" o "juegos de aventura" pero era eso o actuar de Sócrates disque reflexionando.

Como las clases iban a empezar en 20 minutos no tardaron en llegar más alumnos. Algunas chicas venían en grupo y se sentaban al fondo para conversar o maquillarse, otros venían cargando libros (Cosa que me recordó un poco a Simón) y se sentaban en las primeras filas cerca de la pizarra.

Para dar una buena primera impresión el profesor llegó puntual cargando un par de fólderes y hojas en su brazo. Los dejó en la mesa que estaba al costado de la pizarra y se aclaró la garganta.

_"Buenos días alumnos, yo soy el profesor Tello y conmigo llevarán el curso de Globalización y realidad nacional"_ Dirigió su mirada hacia cada alumno, incluyéndome, pero se quedó mirando al fondo. Al parecer ha de haber visto a algunas chicas conversando en los últimos asientos, pero no dijo nada… prefirió usar las indirectas_ "Dejemos las cosas claras desde un comienzo. A mí no me preocupa que llegues tarde, que no apuntes o que simplemente no me escuches cuando hable o dicte clase; lo único irrelevante para pasar mi curso es aprobar las evaluaciones que tomaré cada semana sobre los temas ya aprendidos y presentar puntualmente los trabajos de investigación, ya sea grupal o no. No están acá para aprendernos de memoria varias teorías y fórmulas, sino para saber cómo organizar y dirigir sus propias compañías"_ Luego de este discurso se dejaron de escuchar los susurros de las chicas que antes estaban conversando, creo que también se dieron cuenta a que venía el discurso.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia la puerta tras escuchar un golpe. Una chica que vestía un pantalón jean azul y un polo largo de color verde amarrado con una correa por la cintura estaba parada en la entrada jadeando un poco, es más que obvio que corrió para "tratar de llegar temprano".

_"Disculpe profesor por la demora, se me hizo un poco tarde. ¿Puedo pasar?"_ Ella bajó la mirada dado que estaba un poco avergonzada que todos la mirásemos.

_"Ya estas adentro ¿No?"_ El profesor le dio la espalda mientras prendía la laptop ubicada en la mesa. Ella prefirió no decir nada y pasó rápidamente buscando un sitio, no me di cuenta que había uno vacío al costado de mí hasta que ella se sentó.

_" ¿Me perdí de algo interesante?"_ La chica, con la respiración ya más calmada, se volteó y me preguntó.

_"Solo el mejor monólogo de la historia, el de Hamlet no se compara con el del profesor"_ Ella se rió un poco fuerte por la broma, mala suerte que el profesor lo notase.

_"Bueno ya que ya llegó su compañera sin la cual no hubiésemos podido iniciar la clase, vamos a proceder a ver un video acerca de los últimos tratados de libre comercio"_ El profesor ya había conectado la laptop con la pantalla de modo que se tuviese una mejor vista y más grande. El Sr. Tello apagó las luces y subió el volumen _"Después quiero que me expliquen que entendieron del video".

_"Muy agradable el profesor ¿No?"_ Esta vez ella prefirió hablar por medio de un papel que arrancó de su cuaderno de apuntes que había puesto encima de la mesa.

_"Mmmm… tiene su estilo. Pero más le veo cara de profesor de jardín de niños"_ Ella leyó lo que yo escribí y trató de no reírse.

_" ¿Así son todos los profesores de acá?"_ ¿Se refiere a esta universidad o a este país?

_"Depende, algunos no tanto. Tú no eres de por acá ¿No?"_ Antes de leer la pregunta ella se quedó mirando la pizarra un rato debido a que el profesor estuvo viendo en nuestra dirección.

_"No, vine de Canadá con mi hermana"_ Esto me suena pero no recuerdo por qué.

_" ¿Y qué te motivó a querer estudiar acá en California?_ Ella se quedó pensándolo un rato, supongo que no estaba segura si contárselo o no a alguien a quien apenas estaba conociendo.

_"Pues mi familia adoptiva originariamente vivía aquí, así que decidí con mi hermana (que si es de sangre) venir y conocer como era este lugar. ¿Suena tonto?"_ Ahora entiendo por qué cavilaba sobre si era correcto decírmelo.

_"No lo creo, yo tarde o temprano hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¿Y tus padres qué dijeron ante su propuesta?"_ Ahora yo también miraba al frene apoyando mi cabeza en una mano para que el profesor no comentase nada.

_"Al comienzo se oponían a la idea, pero después de tanto insistir aceptaron que viniésemos. No dejo que me den un no por respuesta jajaja"_ En cierta manera me recuerda cuando Theo ponía ojos de cachorro para conseguir lo que él quería, por más nimio que fuese.

Continuamos conversando sobre varios temas como los planes para después de acabar la universidad, equipos de futbol favorito e incluso de temas que solo las chicas entenderían porque yo solo le decía "aja", "ah" o "que interesante". Pero también prestábamos en parte al video del profesor y tomamos algunos apuntes. Entre notas y conversaciones el tiempo pasó volando.

_"Bueno, ¿Alguien quiere explicar con sus propias palabras de qué trataba el video presentado?"_ El Sr. Tello miró a cada estudiante esperando que alguien levantase la mano, pero nada que ver. Se podría decir que la campana del inicio de break nos salvó de que el profesor escoja victima al azahar_ "Ya que todos demostraron una gran iniciativa hoy, espero que la usen para escribir un informe del video. Nos vemos en una semana"_ Con esto, el profesor se retiró del salón y los alumnos también se amontonaban en la puerta para poder salir.

_"Genial primer día, primera clase y también primera tarea"_ Ella se quejó mientras recogía sus cosas y las ponía dentro de su bolso.

_"Pudo ser peor"_ Ella se quedó mirándome con una expresión de "¿Tú crees?"_ "Digo, él pudo habernos hecho investigar acerca del tema. Es solo un informe, no es como que tengas que escribir un libro".

_"Jajaja tienes razón. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya que quedé con mi hermana para pasear y conocer mejor el campus mientras hablamos de nuestra primera clase californiana. Al menos ya tengo más tema de conversación: mi primera tarea californiana"_ Ella se acomodó el bolso en su hombro_ "Bueno nos vemos…"_ Seguro que trató de recordar mi nombre, pero que yo sepa yo no se lo dije.

_"Alvin"_ Le dije sonriente de modo que ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

_"Un placer, Alvin. Yo soy Eleanor, pero puedes decirme Ely. Bueno, nos vemos"_ Eleanor se retiró por la puerta mientras yo seguía sentado en mi sitio, pero ahora que lo veo bien no estaba del todo solo.

Evelyn estaba parada en la puerta, seguro que venía para criticarme por lo que pasó durante el desayuno.

_"Seguro que no vienes a hacer las paces"_ Ella estaba cruzada de brazos, solo se rio burlonamente.

_"Cielos Alvin, que rápido te olvidas de mi amiga Chelsea"_ Con esto dicho ahora ella también se retiró dejándome solo con mis pensamientos… ¿Remordimientos?.. Tal vez.


	5. Propuestas para el regalo ideal

Capítulo 5: Propuestas para el regalo ideal

_" ¿Entrenador Seville? ¿Está usted bien?"_ La voz del pequeño Richard me sacó de mis pensamientos.

_" ¿Ah, qué? Sí, vamos chicos. Continúen practicando un poco de pases"_ Los otros niños también estaban mirándome, pero luego hicieron lo que les indiqué y siguieron ejercitándose con el balón.

No debería estar así de desconcentrado, pero lo que me dijo Evelyn anteayer me incomodó bastante. Ella hace un buen trabajo echándome en cara el rencor que me tiene por mi rompimiento con su mejor amiga, Chelsea, y eso de que es ella quien terminó conmigo. A pesar de que sea la enamorada de Theo ya ni intentamos llevarnos bien. No, ahora no puedo o no debo pensar en ello… mi mente tiene que estar el cien por ciento con los pequeños deportistas de mi ex colegio, es mi deber como entrenador.

_"Harry, no patees tan fuerte si es que no le puedes seguir el ritmo; Ben, los ojos en el balón; Tomás, si respiras por la boca te cansarás más rápido; John… ¡Apaga ese celular y concéntrate en el juego!"

Después de practicar unos veinte minutos o algo así, toqué el silbato para finalizar el entrenamiento de hoy. Los niños ya estaban en el piso pansa arriba tratando de recuperar un poco de aliento.

_"Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy. Vayan a los vestidores y arréglense que están hechos un desastre"_ Los peques se levantaron y se fueron a ducharse.

Ahora que los estudiantes ya se habían retirado, me dirigí al salón de profesores donde la Dra. Rubin me permitía dejar mi maleta. Entre a los pasillos y subí las escaleras para caminar hasta el fondo del pasillo. A estas horas no esperaría encontrar profesores en el salón, pero me equivoqué. Sentada en la mesa mientras tomaba una taza de café se encontraba mi antigua profesora: la Srta. Julie. A pesar de haber sido mi maestra favorita durante la secundaria no es por ello por lo cual la recuerdo, sino debido al hecho que es la enamorada de mi primo Toby.

_"Hola Julie, ¿Revisando exámenes?"_ Ella levantó la vista de los papeles que estaban encima de la mesa.

_"Hola Alvin, pues sí. Tengo que entregar estas pruebas mañana a primera hora así que será mejor terminarlo ahora"_ Volvió a dirigir su mirada a las hojas con varios rojos _"Y… ¿Qué te cuentas? ¿Estas emocionado por el futuro matrimonio de tu padre?"

_"Jajaja claro, pero nervioso de todavía no haber encontrado que regalarle"_ Me serví un poco de agua del bidón debido a que tanto gritar me dejó un poco sediento.

_"Bueno seguro que se te ocurrirá algo mejor que a Toby"_ Ella empezó a reírse seguro por algún cómico recuerdo.

_" ¿Tiene algo que ver con videojuegos?"_ Boté el vaso a la basura y fui a recoger mi mochila de unos casilleros pegados a la pared.

_"Puede ser"_ Ella trató de evitarme con la vista para no volver a romper en risa.

_"Sí, ojalá se me ocurra algo mejor porque difícil es superar a un videojuego. Bueno Julie, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos el siguiente día que tenga clases"_ Me cargué la mochila en mi espalda.

_"Está bien Alvin. Suerte encontrando el regalo"_ Julie alzó la voz para escucharla pues yo ya estaba saliendo.

Creo que todavía me estoy apresurando demasiado con la búsqueda del regalo, después de todo, aún faltan varios meses para las vacaciones. Aunque esa es mi opinión, Simón cree que sería mejor comprar el regalo temprano para no estar corriendo. Es por ello que hoy íbamos a platicar sobre algunas opciones.

Casi por la entrada del colegio recibí un mensaje de Simón: "Alvin fui a recoger a Theo del consultorio veterinario pero está con un paciente de emergencias así que nos demoraremos. ¿Puedes esperarnos en el café donde desayunos la otra vez? Llegaremos en una hora y media_ Simón".

Lo bueno es que no está muy lejos, solo a unas ocho cuadras así que me tardaría en llegar casi una hora caminando. Pero si ellos llegarán más tarde mejor será ir avanzando con la compra de algunos libros que necesitaré para hacer el trabajo del profesor Tello. La librería está a unas dos cuadradas en dirección al Café. Me puse los auriculares y caminé escuchando música mientras el cielo se oscurecía más pero las calles se iluminaban por las luces de las tiendas. Como empezaba a hacer más frio saqué mi casaca roja que tenía en mi maleta y me la puse.

Tardé unos diez minutos en llegar a la librería y cuando entré de frente me acerqué a la señora que atendía. Una mujer que debería estar por sus cincuenta, cabello negro con bastantes canas y que estaba leyendo una revista de farándulas mientras masticaba un chicle ruidosamente.

_" ¿Sí?, ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?"_ Dijo la señora sin levantar la vista de la revista y tampoco sin dejar de masticar ese chicle. Ese sonido era fastidioso.

_"Bueno… ehhhh… vengo por un libro"_ Rayos, no me acuerdo el título de la obra que tenía que leer_ "ehhh…mmm… relacionado aaa…".

_"Niño no me hagas perder mi tiempo"_ ¿Cómo es posible que me olvidara el nombre si lo tenía en mi cabeza durante el trayecto?

_"El libro se llama Derecho Romano"_ Por fin la señora levantó la vista de lo que estaba leyendo y yo también volteé a ver quién sabía que libro buscaba. El único sonido por unos segundos fue el del chicle que era masticado por la señora. Parada detrás de mí estaba aquella amiga y compañera de aula junto a otra chica de cabello de un color marrón oscuro y que usaba unas gafas de lentes circulares y bordes delgados de color negro. La señora al tener el nombre del libro se agachó y se puso a buscar entre cajas y en los estantes a los costados del mostrador.

_"Hola Eleanor, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí fuera de la universidad?"_ Ella parecía un poco molesta ante la pregunta, pero luego se calmó.

_"Gracias Alvin, a mí también me alegra verte. Pues quise pasear un poco por la ciudad para, como ya te dije, conocerla mejor"_ Ely sonreía ante esa idea.

_" ¿Y no te preocupa pasear por una ciudad que no conoces y sin guía? ¿Y qué pasaba si se perdían?"_ Ahora yo ya empezaba a sonar como Dave o como Simón.

_"Jajaja bueno papá, es solo que hasta ahora no he visto personalmente a la persona que me ayudó a hospedarme acá y a encontrar la universidad. Supuse que sería en vano esperar a que alguien nos guie por acá y preferimos salir y pasear por los centros comerciales hasta que al caminar por estas calles te vi entrar a la librería así que decidí pasar a saludar"_ Ely meneaba la cabeza mientras hablaba como si repitiera un versículo de un libro, se veía bien gracioso _"Ah es verdad, que torpe que soy. Alvin, déjame presentarte a mi hermana…"

_"Aquí está el libro, son 15 dólares"_ Dijo la señora que seguía masticando ese chicle, me pregunto desde hace cuánto lo está masticando.

* * *

_"Perdona por la demora, Alvin… ah ehhh… ¿Hola?"_ Mi hermanito menor se quedó parado frente a nosotros que estábamos sentados en una mesa junto a la ventana del Café.

_" ¡Ya era hora! Mucho se demoran"_ Me recosté en la silla conforme mis dos hermanos se sentaban en las dos sillas vacías.

_"Vamos Alvin, ni que hayas esperado un gran rato. Bueno, con tanto tiempo libre me imagino que pensaste propuestas para el regalo de Dave"_ Dijo Simón mientras se sentaba, Theo tomó asiento junto a él.

_"En verdad sí, algunas… ¿Qué opinas de un juego de lámparas parar la sala?"_ Simón enarcó una ceja ante respuesta de forma desaprobatoria.

_"No me parece tan mala idea, es mejor que la mía de comprar una nueva licuadora para reemplazar a la que Alvin rompió"_ Comentó Theo mientras también veía la respuesta facial de Simón, todos nos reímos por lo último que dijo mi hermanito.

_" ¡Hey!, No fue mi culpa que la licuadora no pele manzanas enteras"_ Dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

_"Lo tendremos en cuenta aunque podemos esforzarnos un poco más para ver mejores propuestas. Yo estaba pensando

_"Alvin, ¿Dave es tu papá?"_ Dijo Ely al no entender mucho de la conversación. Para ella y su hermana debe ser un poco incómodo estar sentada con personas que no conocen pero no quería dejarlas solas acá en la ciudad cuando este era un lugar nuevo para ellas.

_"Sí, y ahora en nuestras vacaciones se casará. Es por ello que estamos pensando que regalarle. Como no tenemos mucho dinero, le compraremos algo entre los tres, ¿Ustedes tienen alguna idea sobre qué podría ser?"_ Ely se quedó pensando con una mano en su barbilla.

_"Puesssss… sinceramente no te podría ayudar en mucho ya que no conozco ni a él ni a sus gustos, pero qué opinas de un viaje_ En verdad esa no era tan mala idea, puede que le sirva a Dave para relajarse.

_"Me agrada la idea"_ Dijo Theo mientras le sonreía a Ely, sonrisa que ella le devolvió con una más grande.

_"Sí, por qué no… pero a dónde, tiene que ser un lugar placentero donde Dave y Claire puedan pasar una encantadora luna de miel"_ Bueno, Simón tiene razón. Ellos tienen que disfrutar de lugar, para ello este no puede ser cualquier centro turístico.

_" ¿Qué hay de Hawái? Tiene estupendas playas"_ Simón y Theo se quedaron pensándolo un rato.

_"Que recuerde a Claire no le gusta quemarse. Qué opinan de Perú, tiene una de las siete maravillas del mundo"_ Dijo Theo mientras revisaba el menú. Típico de él, ya ha de haberle dado hambre.

_"Ah Dave le afecta la comida nativa como para que visite las culturas de allá"_ Simón tenía un punto. La última vez que él comió un plato poco conocido llamado creo "Juanes con tacacho" de aquel país en un bufet al que fuimos hace dos meses, él terminó con dolores estomacales.

_" ¿Qué les parece Brasil? Oí que tiene una buena vista con el Cristo Redentor"_ Ahora ni Simón me miraba cuando hablaba porque también estaba chequeando el menú.

_"Bueno ni que él fuera tan religioso"_ Dijo Simón mientras llamaba a la camarera.

Ella se acercó y tomó nuestra orden: Diez tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla, una taza de café cargado para mí, dos tazas de café descafeinado para Ely y su hermana, un café con leche para Theo y una taza de té con limón para Simón.

_"Bueeeeenooo… ¿Considerarían a Canadá como una opción? Ahí tenemos a las cataratas del Niagara"_ Dijo Ely mientras jugaba con sus manos.

_" ¿O qué opinan de Paris?"_ Creo que es la primera vez que la hermana de Ely habla desde que llegaron mis hermanos. La camarera nos trajo nuestras bebidas y las tostadas, cada uno cogió dos.

_" ¿Paris?"_ Preguntó Simón mientras tomaba un sorbo del té.

_"Bueno, no tuvimos la oportunidad de visitarlo pero vi por fotos y a través del inter que la ciudad es muy bonita en la noche por las luces, aparte la torre Eiffel es un mirador muy romántico y apto para una pareja de recién casados. Aunque, claro, esa es mi opinión"_ Ella habló todo el rato mientras tenía la mirada concentrada todo el rato en su taza.

_"En verdad a mí me parece una fantástica idea"_ Dijo Theo mientras tomaba un poco del café con leche que le dejaba una pequeña barba blanca de la lacta.

_" ¿Soy yo o a ti todo te parece una buena idea?"_ Theo estalló en risa ante el comentario de Ely quien también comenzó a reírse, pero de una manera más mesurada.

_"Jajaja podría ser. Es que soy optimista además de apreciar las opciones que se presentan"_ Le respondió Theo mientras Ely se quedó sonriéndole.

_"Bueno sí, estoy de acuerdo con Theo, ¿Tu qué opinas Alvin?"_ No sé por qué pero siento como si esta no fuese una buena idea, algo en mí me decía que esto no funcionaría. Pero puedo que tal vez solo sea envidia, quien sabe.

_"Por mí está bien, me parece genial. Entonces si los tres estamos de acuerdo, después de las primeras evaluaciones podríamos ir a reservar los pasajes ya que aún queda tiempo"_ Dije mientras me metía u pedazo de tostada a la boca.

_"Sí, gracias por la ayuda… a ambas"_ Dijo Simón terminaba de tomar su té.

_"No hay de qué, es una alegría que ya hayan encontrado el regalo para su padre"_ La hermana de Ely hablaba con una tímida sonrisa.

_"Además es un placer conocer a los hermanos de Alvin a pesar de que él no me comentó mucho de ustedes"_ Dijo Ely mientras tenía la mirada fija en Theo, razón por la cual él agachó la mirada a su taza.

El resto de la conversación se volvió más insustancial o ya repetida; Ely y su hermana nos comentaron, a mí me repitieron, sus razones que las motivaron a estudiar acá en California. Theo y Simón les hablaron sobre sus trabajos de medio tiempo y algunas experiencias memorables, ya sean buenas o malas.

Las horas pasaron aunque con la diversión parecía apenas una. Pedimos otra ronda de tazas de café y continuamos la conversación con algunos recuerdos de la secundaria como la fiesta de graduación, concursos académicos y esas cosas. Cuando Simón volvió a revisar su reloj ya eran las diez de la noche… como dicen, pasa el tiempo volando cuando uno se divierte. En cierta forma me recuerda a la época en la que Las Águilas y las porristas, entre ellas estaba Chelsea, nos reuníamos después de los partidos en algún restaurante donde nos quedábamos hasta altas horas de las noches por cual, en algunas ocasiones, me castigaban. A pesar de ese resultado, valía la pena pasar ese tiempo con mis amigos y mi enam… Mejor sería no recordarlo.

_" ¿Alvin? ¿Estás con nosotros?"_ Esa era la voz de Ely interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

_" ¿Ah? ¿Qué?"_ Cuando me di cuenta todos los de la mesa me estaban mirando esperando una respuesta mía.

_"Dije que sería mejor que ya nos vayamos porque ya es algo tarde"_ Ely repitió lentamente tratándome como un retrasado.

_"Sí, tienes razón. Vayan parando un taxi y yo pagaré la cuenta"_ Mis hermanos me miraron un poco extrañados por mi disposición voluntaria a pagar la cuenta que ni yo lo entiendo, pero luego solo se levantaron y salieron seguidos por las chicas para tomar un taxi.

Esperé un par de minutos a que llegará la camarera con la cuenta, le entregué el dinero y ella al rato volvió con mi vuelto. Ni me tomé la molestia de revisarlo, solo le deje un par de dólares en la mesa como propina para la camarera y me retiré hacia donde estaban mis hermanos ya parando un carro.

_" ¿Yyyyy…?_ Pregunté conforme a acercaba a donde Simón estaba preguntando el precio.

_"Diez dólares por cada uno"_ Respondió directamente el conductor.

_"Bueno, vamos. Pero no se demore en llegar que para eso tomamos taxi"_ Dije mientras abría la puerta para que pasasen las chicas_ "Sube Eleonor, sube…"

* * *

Subimos al carro un poco incómodos por la cantidad de pasajeros y casi todo el camino fue silencioso debido a nuestro cansancio. El mayor ruido que se escuchaba era el de la radio y raras veces insultos del chofer con otros conductores.

Yo estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto mientras que Simón y la hermana de Ely estaban sentados junto a las ventanas de modo que Theo y Ely estaban al medio. Ely fue la primera en caer dormida por el cansancio y la siguiente fue su hermana. Eleonor apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana aunque en ocasiones, por el movimiento del carro, ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Theo quien trato de no darle mucha importancia. Es importante considerar que Theo no tendría tales pensamientos sobre Ely debido a que él está con Evelyn y no sería capaz de serle infiel. Además, no creo que Ely lo vea de esa forma a mi hermano debido a que recién lo está conociendo.

_"Ely, despierta que ya llegamos"_ Le dijo su hermana mientras la movía del hombro para que despertar. Cuando Eleonor abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Theo, su rostro se tornó rojo.

_"Oh, en serio lo siento, lo siento, lo siento"_ Dijo Ely con la mirada agachada.

_"Ah no te preocupes, pero será mejor que ya bajemos"_ Dijo Theo mirando hacia otro lado mientras Simón bajaba del carro.

Cuando ya todos bajamos del carro yo le pagué al chofe y ya nos fuimos a la zona residencial de la universidad. Dejamos a las chicas en el segundo piso para que busquen su dormitorio y nosotros subimos al tercer piso. En verdad fue un buen día considerando que en la clase tuvimos una práctica sorpresa, pero pasar un tiempo con mis hermanos y algunas amigas fue en cierta forma un poco tranquilizante.

Para cuando Theo entró a su habitación Ryan ya estaba tirado o desparramado, como quieran decirle, a pierna suelta en su cama roncando. Yo al entrar en mi habitación con las justas pude sacarme las zapatillas y mi ropa para ponerme un short y un polo plomo suelto. Luego me tiré en la cama. A diferencia mía, Simón tenía más energías que yo como para ponerse a doblar la ropa que usó y dejarla bien ordenada en su silla.

_"Prohibido estudiar a estas horas, deja dormir"_ Le dije a Simón entre sueños. La respuesta de mi hermano fue solo un almohadazo. Ya cuando terminó de acomodar su ropa, él apagó la luz y ya, como dicen, por fin a descansar.

Debido al enorme cansancio por andar de un lugar a otro no recuerdo si tuve algún sueño o no, pero la tranquilidad fue interrumpida por una voz… mi hermano. No me quería levantar pero lo escuchaba hablar, son raras las veces que lo he visto a Simón hablar en sueños. La última vez creo que fue el año pasado.

_"Ahora… el tercer número… no es tan sencillo de calcular… usualmente… es un número… primo…"_ Incluso en sueños este se pone a resolver problemas, por qué será que no me sorprende, cogí mi almohada y se la tiré para que se calle _"Bien... hecho... Jeanette ahor… ¡Au! Pero qué… ¿Por qué hiciste eso Alvin?"_ ¿Él estaba soñando con Jeanette? ¿Por qué soñaría con la hermana de Ely? Yo me preguntaba esto mientras Simón prendió la lámpara.

_"Es que con tanto ruido no dejas dormir, ¿Estuvo interesante el sueño?"_ Simón se quedó un poco sorprendido por ello, parecía que quería decir algo pero que no le salían las palabras.

_" ¿Fue un sueño? Me pareció… bueno, no sentí que fuera un sueño… pensé que era real. No sé cómo explicarlo…_ Se quedó con una mirada pensativa por un rato y suspiró _"Olvídalo, no tiene importancia… buenas noches"_ Apagó la luz y se volvió a recostar pero esta vez dándome la espalda.

¿Un sueño que no parece un sueño eh? Irónicamente es tan familiar ello, pero no sé si hablamos de las mismas experiencias. Esto solo podría ser una coincidencia… sí, nada más que ello.


	6. Un domingo de reunión

Capítulo 6: Un domingo de reunión

_"Alvin, apúrate que se nos hace tarde"_ Esa era la voz de Simón que venía a fastidiar mi sueño con sus quejas y su molesta forma de jalarme la frazada.

_"Ya voy, solo dame un par de minu…"_ Fui interrumpido por un frio húmedo que chocó directamente con mi cara: Simón me había tirado un vaso con agua_ "¡Hey! Ya, ya, ya estoy despierto".

_"Genial, ahora cámbiate que nos están esperando"_ Dijo Simón mientras se retiraba de la habitación_ "Te esperamos abajo, no te demores mucho".

_"Duerme con un ojo abierto Simón"_ Le grite en son de broma antes de que saliera, el solo suspiró.

Bueno, hoy es el día. Agradezco que Ryan nos haga este favor así que será mejor que me apresure. Cogí una sudadera roja y un yin negro para cambiarme. Deje mi pijama tirada en la silla y bajé rápidamente al primer piso.

_"Bien, ya que estamos todos es hora de irnos"_ Comentó Ryan y abrió la puerta del conductor.

* * *

En cierta forma es emocionante volver a pesar de que solo ha pasado una semana. Quien está más regocijado con esto es Theo, se nota a la vista. El camino era más divertido porque escuchábamos música de la radio a alto volumen aunque a mis hermanos, principalmente a Simón, no les agradaba mucho ello.

En un par de horas aproximadamente pasamos de ver árboles y algo de vegetación a altos edificios y fábricas industriales… la gran ciudad. Que tal diferencia de paisajes, bueno ni que fuera un pintor para que me importe tanto. En el trayecto pasamos por mi escuela de la secundaria y también mi centro de trabajo… que recuerdos me trae ese lugar. Cantando ya sea como morsas mala entrenadas, como opina Ryan, no nos dimos cuenta que ya estábamos a un par de cuadras.

_ "Bien, ya estamos acá"_ Dijo Ryan estacionando el carro cerca de aquella casa blanca con un techo medio plomizo. Nos bajamos los cuatro y nos acercamos a la puerta, yo toqué el timbre. Esperamos unos minutos hasta que aquel señor nos abrió, tenía una mirada de gran felicidad… nuestro padre estaba igual de emocionado que nosotros.

_"Hola Dave"_ Los tres dijimos a la vez mientras le dábamos un gran abrazo a nuestro padre

_" ¡Chicos! Qué alegría verlos, me preguntaba a qué hora llegarían"_ Él respondió mientras de su atrás se acercaba una mujer de cabello rubio.

_"Hola Claire, que placer verte"_ Theo fue el primero en saludar, se soltó del abrazo y se acercó a saludar a nuestra futura madre. Luego me acerqué a yo a darle también un abrazo.

_" ¿Qué tal la han pasado en la universidad muchachos? Sí que se hacían extrañar. Su padre no dejaba de preguntar cómo estarían ustedes o si les habría pasado algo"_ En todo momento que hablaba Claire, miraba a Dave mientras él se ponía un poco rojo de la vergüenza _"Oh, pero que maleducada soy. Ryan, por favor, pasa y ponte cómodo"

Todos entramos y nos sentamos en los sofás de la sala. Claire entró un rato en la cocina para preparar el desayuno pues salimos sin comer nada para llegar lo más temprano que mi siesta me lo permitiese.

_" Y chicos, ¿Qué tal las clases?"_ Preguntó Dave mientras se recostaba en el sofá.

_"Profesores aguafiestas que mucho hablan y también bastante tareas pero no me quejo"_ Dave me miraba con una ceja enarcada por mi sarcasmo.

_"En verdad es algo grandioso pero tétrico, el miércoles fuimos a la morgue más cercana a la universidad y vimos los órganos de los cuerpos"_ Dijo Theo mirando el vacío con una mirada de susto ante tal mal recuerdo.

_"Pues a mí me pareció maravilloso, durante tres días he trabajado en un laboratorio identificando reacciones de las bacterias y otros organismos unicelulares como protozoos y quitridiomicetos"_ Ante tal comentario del sabelotodo todos nos quedamos mirándolo preguntándonos "¿De qué habla?". Claire volvió con unos vasos de jugo de naranja que nos sirvió a cada uno y luego se sentó junto a Dave.

_"Les felicito, lo más interesante que me pasó a mí fue el entrenamiento que tengo con los menores de primer grado de West Istman los martes y jueves. Esos chicos tienen potencial para los deportes pero se les tiene que controlar como a cachorros"_ Todos se rieron por lo que dije.

_" ¿En serio, Alvin? A quién me recordaran"_ Comentó Simón con una voz menos sarcástica que la mía.

_"Sí pues, Simón eras muy travieso en la secundaria"_ El sabelotodo se quedó callado y me miró por un rato de una manera serio pero terminó riéndose.

_"Como sea, pero de todas formas eso no creo que sea lo más interesante de tu semana ¿No Theo?"_ Dijo mientras le daba un codazo suave a Theodore quien se puso a analizarlo un rato y luego entendió.

_"Ah claro, hablas de sus amigas"_ Ahora Dave y Claire estaban más interesados en la conversación.

_"Eso está mal"_ Interrumpió Ryan quien había terminado de tomar su jugo.

_"Gracias Ryan"_ Le dije mientras movía en negación a mis hermanos.

_" ¿Tienes amigas y no me las presentaste?... ¿Son lindas?"_ Bueno era demasiada amabilidad para ser real que venga de Ryan.

_"Bueno yo… ehhhh… son solo unas chicas que conocí. Una de ellas es una compañera de mis clases y la otra es su hermana. Son extranjeras que vienen de Canadá. Pero la chica que co…"_ Creo que hablé demasiado rápido para darme cuenta que estaba hablando de más, a tal punto de casi hablarles de esa chica que conocí en el tren y que también está en la universidad.

_" ¿Qué decías?"_ Me preguntó Dave para que terminara de hablar.

_" ¿Decir de qué?"_ Es mejor si los loqueo.

_"Sobre lo que no terminaste de comentar"_ La continuó Simón.

_" ¿Qué no termine?".

_"Lo que acabas de decir"_ Dijo Theo.

_" ¿Te refieres a lo que pregunte de qué no termine?".

_"No, antes"_ Dijo Ryan.

_" ¿Sobre decir de qué?"_ Pregunté con cara de confundido.

_"No, habla sobre mucho más antes"_ Dijo Simón.

_" ¿Sobre el hola para saludar a Dave?"_ Ya a estas alturas Simón estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

_"Después de ello"_ Movía las manos para dar énfasis mientras hablaba Theo.

_" ¿Hablan de las prácticas de entrenamiento?"_ Dave se golpeó la frente con la mano.

_"Mejor olvídenlo, mejor no sería presionarlo para hablar a Alvin"_ Parecía que se le notaba una pequeña venita a Claire por lo sosa que se había vuelto la conversación.

_"Esto es más raro que lo alto que puede roncar Theo"_ Mi hermanito se volteó a mirarlo un poco sorprendido por lo que dijo Ryan.

_" ¿De qué hablas?"_ Preguntó Claire.

_"Pues Theo ronca más fuerte que una camioneta vieja"_ Simón y yo nos reímos del comentario.

_"Ah decir verdad, tú también roncas Ryan, y más alto que yo"_ Dijo Theo a la defensiva.

_"Bueno yo diría que todos los chicos a partir de cierta edad, empiezan a roncar"_ Claire miraba a Dave mientras hablaba.

_"Yyyy Claire ¿Cómo van los preparativos para la boda?"_ Pregunté mientras me servía un poco más de jugo que había en la jarra colocada en la mesita de centro.

_"Pues estupendamente. Ya hemos visto el local y las flores que decoraran el lugar ese día. Aún me falta ver el vestido y las invitaciones pero mañana veré que pastel se preparará ese día. En verdad son muchos detalles"_ Sí, se le notaba que ella estaba un poco cansada por el trabajo de ver su boda_ "Además aún me falta encontrar mi dama de honor"

_"Oye Alvin, ¿Por qué no invitas a tus amigas a la boda?"_ Preguntó de manera burlesca Simón.

_"Bien que lo que quieres es volver a ver a…"_ No necesité terminar la frase porque Simón la entendió y casi se atora con su agua. Theo se quedó mirándonos un poco sorprendido y preguntándose si era buena idea, creo que entiendo por qué: Evelyn es demasiado celosa.

_"Pues no es una mala idea, Alvin ¿Por qué no les invitas?"_ Preguntó Claire de una manera cortés_ "Bueno, no te quiero forzar así que la respuesta ya me lo darás a lo largo de la semana"

_" ¿Chicos les parece comida del KFC para almorzar?"_ ¿Almorzar? ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado conversando para penar ya en almorzar?

_" ¿Qué hora es papá?"_ O Theo leyó mi mente o la pregunta era la misma para todos.

_"Es la una de la tarde, es que ustedes llegaron algo después de la hora esperada"_ Dijo Dave mientras se levantaba.

_"Fue por Alvin que no se quería levantar"_ Simón cruzó los brazos mientras hablaba.

_"Lo que pasa es que eres muy impaciente"_ Le contesté para defenderme.

* * *

"Tiiinnnnggg Toooonnnnggg" El sonido del timbre nos avisó a todos que ya era la hora para almorzar. Como ni yo ni Ryan nos levantamos del sofá por ver un partido y Simón estaba en el segundo piso, Theo tuvo que salir de la cocina y abrir la puerta. Le pagó al chico, incluido propina, y llevó la comida a la mesa. Ahora si me levanté y ya bueno, le ayudé a poner los platos y cubiertos.

_"Bueno pasen todos que ya está servido"_ Gritó Theo mientras era el primero en tomar asiento, creo que tenía un pequeño brillo en los ojos al ver la comida.

La comida no estuvo tan mal considerando todos los comentarios de Simón acerca de la gran cantidad de calorías o lo que sea que tenía aquellas frituras. No es novedad para nadie que el primero que terminará de comer fuera Theo, bueno, eso es sí hablamos solo su primer plato aunque Ryan estaba cerca; parecía una competencia. Cuando terminamos de comer Theo quedó tirado en la silla con la cabeza hacia atrás. Simón se ofreció a ayudar con los servicios así que yo limpiaría la mesa.

_"Bueno gracias por la comida, estuvo muy buena pero será mejor que ya me vaya. Mis padres han de estar esperándome"_ Dijo Ryan mientras se levantaba y se iba a la puerta.

_"No hay de que Ryan, no te olvides pasar en la noche para volver a la universidad"_ Tuve que gritar para que me escuchará pues ya estaba cerrando la puerta.

_"Bueno, ahora ¿Qué quieren hacer?"_ Preguntó Theo mientras se sentaba en el sofá a mi costado.

_" ¿Qué les parece leer un libro?"_ Respondió Simón desde el corredor donde estaba junto a Claire y Dave viniendo a la sala para sentarse con nosotros.

_" ¿Es en serio? ¿Y si clasificamos plantas en el jardín?"_ Le pregunté con sarcasmo a Simón.

_"Buena idea"_ Creo que no notó el sarcasmo.

_" ¡No sé nada de plantas!"_ Le respondí y me tiré en el sofá.

_" ¿Y si jugamos monopolio? ¿Recuerdan que eso solíamos jugar diario cuando estábamos en la secundaria?"_ Preguntó Theo, ¿En verdad jugábamos tanto tiempo ese juego?

No sé qué tiene en la carita Theo o si es su tono de voz pero tiene algo que logra convencerte, mi hermano ganaría bastante como comerciante. Los cinco nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa para jugar. Entre apuestas, alianzas, negociaciones y ello nos quedamos jugando como una hora y media o tal vez dos. El primero en quedar en bancarrota fue Dave y luego Claire. Después de una media hora el siguiente en caer fue Theo aunque había jugado con buenas tácticas hasta ese momento. Luego de un rato cobrando y cobrando por caer en propiedades, Simón ganó. Creo que era algo que se esperaría.

_"Biieeennn… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?"_ Preguntó Simón después de guardar el juego en el estante.

_" ¿Quieren ver una película?"_ Hoy sí que Theo estaba con bastantes planes para hacer.

_" ¿Qué quieres ver Theo?"_ Se acercó Claire y se sentó junto a Theo después de preguntarle.

_"No tenemos nuevas películas"_ Dije mientras me volvía a tirar en el sofá.

_"Bueno, si quieren yo puedo ir a comprar alguna a la tienda que está al final de la calle"_ Se ofreció Simón.

Y así fue… Simón se fue a comprar un DVD, Claire y Dave estaban aprovechando este tiempo para avanzar un poco de su trabajo y Theo estaba en la sala recostado en el sofá viendo tele. Yo estaba algo cansado así que me fui a mi dormitorio para dormir un poco, ya sea cinco minutos o media hora. Un pequeño espacio para mí, cuatro paredes rojas con un techo blanco donde yo podía encerrarme para pensar, estudiar si es que estudiaba o simplemente para relajarme. Me lancé a mi cama boca abajo y abrace mis almohadas para quedarme dormido. De vez en cuando volteaba a la almohada para apoyar mi cabeza en el lado más frio de esta.

Por más que tratase de relajarme, en mi mente aparecía la imagen de una ardilla de pelaje medio rojizo pero a quien no le podía ver el rostro… es aquella ardilla a quien ya he visto en otros sueños, ¿Por qué esta ahora su imagen en mi cabeza? ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Por qué tengo raros y persistentes sueños sobre ardillas donde hasta yo soy una ardilla? No, no quiero saberlo ni me importa… o al menos no quiero que me importe. Es solo un berrinche mental por empezar nuevamente los estudios… solo eso.

Antes no lo sentía así, pero ahora esa ardilla me pareciera familiar… como si ya la hubiese visto antes pero no se dé donde… vamos Alvin, ya basta… necesito dormir y des estresarme. Seguro que con eso ya no estaré pensando en ardillas… no puedo, no me deja en paz en mi propia cabeza. Como no podría dormir bien me levanté y bajé un rato hacia donde estaba mi hermanito.

_"Hey Theo, ¿Qué estás viendo?"_ Me senté junto a él pero creo que no me escuchó porque seguía con la mirada fija en la tele_ "¡Theo!"_ Solo en raros sueños me imagine a mí gritándoles a mis hermanos. Él reaccionó como si se estuviese despertando.

_" ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah, hola Alvin ¿Qué pasa?"_ Mi hermanito me respondió pero parecía que tenía una sonrisa fingida.

_" ¿Theo estas bien?"_ Cuando Theo está deprimido tiene que ser algo serio y eso es lo que me preocupa.

_"No es nada Alvin"_ Trató de dirigir nuevamente a la tele pero no se dio cuenta que el programa que él había estado viendo terminó y que ahora estaba dando una peli de zombis, sin embargo, él seguía viendo; señal de que no estaba bien.

_"Vamos Theo, sabes que puedes decirme. Yo soy tu hermano mayor y puedes contarme"_ Ahora me senté a su costado.

_"Bueno…"_ Suspiró_" Es solo que… hace unos días tuve una pesadilla. Pero me pareció tan real aunque fuera solo un sueño… no estoy tan seguro si era una pesadilla o un sueño… yo estaba en un zoológico y aunque no sé por qué me metí a la jaula de zarigüeyas, pero resultó que había una águila ahí. Tú llegaste con Simón y Toby, pero solo ustedes dos lograron entrar a la jaula y tú pediste disculpas por algo y luego el águila trata de atacarnos pero logramos salir. Lo que me pareció tan raro fue que éramos ard…"_ Era como si se le hubiese trabado la lengua y no terminó la oración, pero estoy seguro que quería decir "ardillas"… ¿Ardillas? ¿Theo tiene los mismos sueños que yo? ¿Eso significa algo? Antes de que pueda decir algo, la puerta se abrió y entró Simón con una bolsa.

_"Ya llegué, sí que hace frio"_ Dijo Simón mientras tiraba la bolsa en el sofá y se abrazaba para recuperar un poco de calor.

_"Bueno, ¿Vemos la película?"_ El sabelotodo asintió con la cabeza_ "Simón llama a Dave y Claire por favor, ellos han de estar en su sala de trabajos de papá. Cuando Simón se retiró yo me iba a levantar para ver qué película compró el sabelotodo, pero Theo me cogió de la manga de mi sudadera_ "Alvin, por favor no lo estés comentando lo que te dije"_ Me quedé mirándolo un minuto al ver tanta seriedad en sus ojos, pero luego asentí lentamente con la cabeza_ "Bien, entonces hay que ver qué película trajo Simón".

Ya cuando vinieron Dave y Claire junto al sabelotodo a la sala y nos sentáramos todos en la sala nos pusimos ver a la película: Avatar. En momentos Theo se ponía emocional con la trama mientras que Dave daba una fuerte crítica durmiéndose. Claire apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Dave durante toda la película y Simón estaba sentado en la alfombra. Yo goce sentado de la trama.

Ya cuando terminó la película sabíamos que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo pues ya era tarde así Claire entró un rato a la cocina para hacer hervir agua mientras nosotros esperamos en la mesa hablando de que tal nos pareció la película. Ya cuando el agua estaba caliente Dave y Claire trajeron tazas de té y la azucarera para que cada uno se sirva a su gusto.

_"Bueno ¿Emocionados por volver a la universidad?"_ Preguntó Claire para aligerar el ambiente pues todos estábamos callados tomando el té.

_"No tanto, pero supongo que Simón ha de estar fascinado"_ Respondí mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

_"Cállate" _ Fue la respuesta del sabelotodo, eso y un suave codazo.

_"Es un poco agobiante que mañana sea lunes, el primer día de la semana es algo agotador"_ Respondió Theo con pocos ánimos.

_"Vamos chicos, gocen la universidad mientras pueden. Son solo unos cuantos años, para cuando se den cuenta ya estarán graduándose"_ Dijo Dave terminando su té.

A los minutos de que todos termináramos nuestras bebidas llegó Ryan quien nos avisó de su presencia tocando la bocina de su carro.

_"Bueno esa es nuestra señal, ya nos tenemos que ir"_ Me despedí de Dave y Claire con un abrazo. Theo y Simón hicieron lo mismo.

_"Hasta el otro domingo"_ Dijo Theo cuando ya estábamos en la puerta.

_"Diviértanse"_ Gritaron nuestro padre y futura madre al mismo tiempo.

_"Lo haremos"_ Respondió Simón pero creo que no tan alto.

El trayecto de regreso fue más tranquilo que el de venida y nuestro cansancio debe influir mucho en ello. Casi no hablamos mucho debido a que Theo se quedó dormido, Simón estaba leyendo un libro, Ryan escuchaba más atento a la música de la radio y yo estaba ya con un ojo cerrado tratando de dormir. En momentos hablamos acerca de que hicimos el resto del día y Ryan nos contó que tal fue visitar a sus padres, no muy emocionante. Para la siguiente hora del camino yo también ya me había quedado dormido pero si escuché que Simón y Ryan cambiaron de sitio para que el deportista pueda descansar un poco la vista.

No recuerdo quien conducía cuando llegamos a la universidad pero tampoco me importa, mi mente solo pensaba una cosa: mi cama me está llamando a gritos. Casi del otro lado de las canchas deportivas me pareció ver a una estudiante que también estaría llegando a estas horas… ¿Qué hora era? Ah sí, las doce y media… no había casi nadie afuera, solo nosotros y ella es por eso que era evidente su presencia, o al menos para mí, porque Ryan no dijo nada. Creo que no se dieron cuenta de que ella también estaba afuera camino hacia los edificios con las habitaciones… como sea, ahorita solo quiero descansar. No tengo cabeza para pensar en chicas, en la única que pienso ahorita es en mi cama.

Subimos arrastrando los pies hasta el tercer piso y a lo largo del pasillo. Con las justas creo que llegamos a despedirnos o decirnos "buenas noches" y entramos a nuestras habitaciones. No estaba tan consciente para recordar si me cambié o no, solo recuerdo que me tiré a la cama y me quedé rápidamente dormido. Al menos si estoy seguro que Simón sí se cambió pero por el cansancio ya no doblo perfectamente su ropa en la silla.

Ojala que ahora sí pueda tener "dulces sueños"… no, creo que no.


	7. ¿Sueños relacionados?

Capítulo 7: ¿Sueños relacionados?

_" ¿Qué opinas de este?"_ Me quedé pensándolo un rato pero, por más que lo intentase, no conseguía que me importase. Solo negué con la cabeza a lo que mi hermanito buscó con la mirada otro collar_ "¿Y qué hay de este?"_ Dijo señalando otro que tenía una pequeña gema morada.

_"Aun no entiendo por qué me trajiste… y todavía tan temprano"_ Dije mientras bostezaba y me sobaba los ojos.

_"Por favor Alvin, necesito ayuda en esto ya que cuando se trata de compras ando perdido"_ Theo puso ojitos de cachorro mientras hablaba_ "Solo será esta vez".

_"Pero yo no conozco nada acerca de los gustos de Evelyn"_ Y tampoco que me interesase conocerlos _"Solo compra un collar y vámonos que tampoco hemos tomado desayuno"_ Theo se mostraba algo resentida por mi poco apoyo. En verdad que él sabe cómo hacer que uno se sienta mal _"Bueno está bien, te ayudaré"_ Dije a regañadientes mientras empecé a observar en los relojes del mostrador. Había varias opciones… dorados, plateados, con dije, solo una cadena, etc. Ya me estaba aburriendo revisar tantos collares, me hacía sentir como una chica.

_" ¿Qué opinas de aquel collar de gema naranja?"_ Le señalé aquel collar que estaba en una esquina del mostrador.

_"Hey, creo que si le gustará ese"_ Theo estaba emocionado por encontrar ya un regalo por el cumpleaños de Evelyn_ "Disculpe señorita ¿cuánto cuesta este collar?"_ La señorita se acercó y buscó con la mirada el collar al que él se refería.

_"50 dólares"_ Apenas si levantó la mirada la vendedora para ver a qué reloj se refería Theo. Mi hermanito se quedó pensándolo un rato y después de dar una última ojeada al resto de los collares, tomó su decisión.

_" Bueno acá está el dinero, ¿Sería tan amable de forrarlo con papel de regalo?"_ Dijo mi hermanito mientras le entregaba los billetes.

_"Por supuesto"_ Cogió el dinero y luego sacó el collar del mostrador para retirarse hacia la parte trasera de la tienda. A los pocos minutos volvió con el regalo envuelto en una bolsa de papel regalo.

_"Gracias"_ Dijo Theo mientras recibía el regalo y lo guardaba en su mochila.

_"A ustedes, vuelvan pronto"_ Después de decir esto, la señorita volvió su atención a una revista de moda que había estado leyendo antes que entráramos a la tienda.

Esa chica usaba un poco muy parecido al que vestía Chelsea el día que me dejó y lo recuerdo bien porque me obligó en bromas a halagar su forma de vestir. Es masoquista que casi todo me recuerde a ella… pero no quiero pensarla. Ya es mi pasado y aunque fue mi relación más larga, quiero tratar de pensar como si es que nunca hubiera pasado nada a pesar de ser difícil o grosero. Pero en mi opinión es mejor negarlo a ponerme a ver películas románticas con pañuelos y potes de helado.

_"Alvin, ¿Me estas escuchando?"_ Preguntó mi hermanito con una mirada de preocupación y de incomodidad por mi desatención.

_" ¿Ah? sí, por supuesto"_ Ni estoy seguro si me contó algo o si me preguntó algo pero lo dije para que no se resintiera o molestara conmigo. Creo que acerté por qué su expresión facial cambió a una sonrisa.

_" Genial, entonces nos encontraremos a las ocho el sábado. Ya dijiste eh, nada de fallas"_ Qué será lo que me habrá preguntado, seguro que no era nada serio. Espera… ¿Encontrarnos? ¿A dónde iremos? Bueno seguro que le puedo preguntar luego a Simón_ "No te olvides, el sábado a las ocho. Bueno Alvin te debo el desayuno, ¿A dónde quieres ir?"

_"Puesssssss no tengo muchas ganas de caminar así que entremos nomas a esta cafetería"_ Le dije señalándole una tienda de paredes blancas.

_"Jajaja está bien. Espero que sea buena la comida"_ Mi hermano caminó adelante mío y escogió la mesa en la que nos sentaríamos, una al fondo del salón.

Leímos el menú y luego el mozo tomó nuestra orden: un par de platos de huevos con tocino y dos tazas de café. Nos quedamos viendo el noticiero mientras esperábamos a que volviera el mozo con nuestra comida. La mayoría de las noticias eran sobre homicidios, suicidios y otros "cidios", en la ciudad que vivimos esas noticias no eran novedad. Ya después de ver tal "importante" informe matutino, comenzaron a pasar noticias sobre la farándula…

_"Y ahora… tenemos algunas noticias acerca de la nueva película que trataba de un reencuentro entre amigos. Según la información que consiguieron nuestros paparazis, la actriz europea discutió con un actor de modo que debido a este inconveniente la película se retrasará…"_ El mesero que traía nuestra orden rompió con concentración acerca del reportaje

_ "Aquí está su orden"_ Dijo mientras acomodaba los platos y las tazas en la mesa_ "Provecho"_ Con esto dicho, él se retiró.

_"Celebridades, siempre peleando. Se les sube tanto la fama a la cabeza que creen que todos les pueden aguantar sus berrinches"_ Lo primero que pensé fue "¿Ah?", pero de ahí entendí que se refería a la noticia. No pensé que mi hermano estaría tan atento, yo con las justas escuché lo que decían pero no a las imágenes que mostraban.

_"Sí, bueno. Eso suele pasar en la farándula"_ Comenté y luego me metí un pedazo de tocino en la boca. No estaba tan mal la comida.

Mi hermano también comió su tocino y los huevos. De vez en cuando me daba algunos tips o quejillas acerca de la comida, como que podría saber mejor si se le echara un poco de pimienta o cosas así, la verdad que no le entendí muy bien. Cuando no hablaba de comida, mi hermano estaba más callado saboreando exageradamente la comida.

_ "¿En verdad invitaras a tus amigas?"_ Esa pregunta me tomó de improviso. Ya me había olvidado de lo que me había dicho Claire acerca de si quería invitarlas a su boda.

_" ¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Es que quieres volver a ver a alguien? ¿Quizás a... Eleonor?"_ No levanté la vista de mi plato pero sé que mi hermano estaba con una expresión de asombro total ante mi respuesta, aunque más se le diría que estaba con una expresión de escepticismo e incredulidad por lo que dije.

_"Alvin no vayas a hacer esas bromas en frente de Evelyn… tú sabes cómo es ella"_ Aquí va de nuevo, él defendiendo lo indefendible. Ella ha de ser descendencia de algún chamán para que haya conseguido tenerlo así de controladito a Theo.

_"Bueno, bueno. No sé cuándo les diré si es que les diré"_ Dije tomando un sorbo del café.

_"Jajaja seguro que a Simón le agradaría que invites a esa chica de gafas… ¿Cómo se llamaba?"_ Theo miraba al techo pensando mientras se daba pequeños golpecitos en la barbilla con el tenedor.

_"Jeanette"_ Hablé pero después de masticar el pedazo de tocino que estaba comiendo. Cuando levanté la mirada hacia mi hermanito, vi una cara de tristeza… ¿Cómo no lo había entendido? Theo no se sentía del todo cómodo con ellas por lo celosa que podía llegar a ser Evelyn, por eso temía que aquel conflicto arruinara la boda de nuestro padre. Mi hermanito siempre pensando en los demás… es increíble todo lo que pude deducir por su mirada. Debería ser psicólogo… no, a quien engaño, no me gusta nada relacionado a la medicina.

_" ¿Theo?"_ Él me miró un poco preocupado por el tono de seriedad en mi voz.

_" Sé que no quieres que Evelyn se vaya a pelear con ellas por... lo celosa que puede ser o lo amistosa que puede llegar a ser Ely, así que no les diré nada acerca de la invitación para el matrimonio de Dave"_ Theo parecía un poco más tranquilo por ello, ajá, di en el punto. Pero luego lo pensó nuevamente y puso nuevamente una expresión de fastidiado por algo.

_"Alvin, no quiero incomodarles. Creo que es mejor que las invites nomas, sé que no pasará nada con Evelyn"_ Aunque ambos sabíamos que las probabilidades eran pocas de que todo anduviera de lo normal.

_" Theo prefiero no invitarlas a que todas hagan un pleito el día de la boda de nuestro y estoy seguro que temías lo mismo"_ Le dije sin mirarlo y comiendo un poco de huevo. Él se quedó pensándolo un rato.

_"Gracias Alvin, bueno ¿Terminaste ya? Se me hace un poco tarde para mis clases"_ Dijo Theo mirando mi plato para adivinar si ya no quedaba alimentos o si lo que quedaba ya no lo comería.

_"Sí, vamos"_ Me metí un pedazo grande de tocino a la boca y mi hermanito llamó al camarero. Nos trajo la cuenta y Theo aceptó que pagáramos entre los dos. Dejamos una propina y nos retiramos con dirección a la universidad. Llegamos allá en algo de 30 minutos caminando.

* * *

_"Hola Alvin, hola… ¿Theodore?"_ Aquella rubia de ojos verdes se nos acercó.

_ "Sí, hola… Eleonor y… Jeanette, ¿Qué tal están?"_ Trato de ser cortés mi hermanito mientras divisaba a los alrededores por si es que estaba Evelyn, no la encontramos así que él estaba más aliviado.

_"Pues bien, gracias"_ Respondió amablemente Jeanette revisando su celular.

_"En verdad, necesitamos su ayuda. No sabemos por dónde queda la librería más cercana pues el compendio que está buscando mi hermana no lo tiene la biblioteca y queríamos saber si nos pueden ayudar a ubicarnos"_ ¿Había biblioteca? Eso hubiera sido útil de saber antes de comprar ese libro la otra vez.

_" ¿Ayuda en qué?"_ Se acercó diciendo Simón quien ha de haber salido de sus clases de… ya ni me acuerdo, solo digamos clases de algo.

_ "Hola Simón" _ La primera en saludar fue Jeanette a lo que Simón la miró con un poco sonrojado pero luego pareciera que hubiese recordado algo por lo que se puso un poco más serio.

_" Eh hola ¿Yasmin?"_ Respondió el sabelotodo poniendo una mano en la nuca.

_"Jeanette, pero cerca"_ Dijo la hermana de Ely quien parecía un poco decepcionada.

_"Sí bueno, queremos encontrar una librería y estamos pidiendo ayuda para ello"_ Volvió a explicarle abreviadamente a Simón lo que había dicho.

_"Hay una librería como a unas cinco cuadras, si quieren les podemos acompañar ¿Verdad chicos?"_ Mis hermanos se quedaron mirándome con una expresión pregúntame "¿Nos?" y de "¿Qué tramas Alvin?". Sí, entiendo que algunos puedan decir que mi actitud puede ser bipolar por antes haberle dicho a Theo que no las invitaría y ahora juntarlos pero siempre actúo antes de pensar. Sin embargo, hasta ahora me funcionó, bueno en casi todo.

Con las caras de cachorros de esas hermanas que funcionaban mejor que la de Theo, mis hermanos no podían negarse... ¿O sí?

* * *

_" ¿Qué ganas con esto Alvin?" _ Preguntó casi en susurridos mi hermanito para que las chicas no escucharan mientras revisaban libros del otro estante.

_"Nada, es solo que no quería que la conversación continuase donde pudiera vernos Evelyn"_ Por un momento pareció que Theo se la creyó pero luego su expresión se tornó a la de un escéptico.

_"Y me vas a querer ver la cara, tú planeas algo. Sea lo que sea no me metas en problemas Alvin, ya no somos niños"_ ¿Él si se acordará de cada travesura que hacíamos? Yo no… vamos cerebro, tú puedes, esfuérzate… no, nada. Es extraño que no recuerde, ¡Quiero recordar! Y me parece absurdo que no venga a mi mente ningún momento de mi infancia, solo aparecen imágenes de la secundaria en mi cerebro. Quisiera gritar por este estrés pero me verían como un bicho raro. Theo continuaba mirándome esperando una respuesta.

_"Vamos Theo, no pasa nada. Trata de relajarte como Simón"_ Le indique con una mano hacia donde se encontraba el sabelotodo con Jeanette_ "Ellos leen Eeell… ooooorriiigeen… deee…laaasss… esssspeeeeciiieeesss… aaa traaveeesss, bueno lo que sea que estén leyendo"_ Era difícil leer el título de la obra desde esta distancia. Theo también se quedó mirándoles con una expresión más calmada. Él suspiró y se fue a buscar algún libro que le pueda interesar, que grande era esta librería más parecía biblioteca.

_"Alvin, ¿Pasa algo?"_ Me di la vuelta y me encontré con Eleonor que sostenía un libro de cocina.

_"Ahora que lo dices… no, nada ¿Por qué la pregunta?"_ ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de algo? No creo, si ni escuchó lo que conversé con Theo… ¿O sí?

_" Solo me preguntaba por lo que tus hermanos parecieran evitarnos o al menos a mí"_ Ella respondió mirando ligeramente triste la portada del libro que traía en brazos.

_"No es eso… es solo que… ¿Cómo te lo puedo explicar?.. La razón es… que no han podido dormir bien,sí, es eso. Me han comentado que han tenido sueños extraños que no les permitía descansar tranquilamente durante la noche"_ En parte es cierto pues Theo mismo me lo dijo y de Simón no hay nada que hablar, si yo mismo fui despertado porque él hablaba en sueños cosas como viajar a París o estar en una disquera tomando una bebida de café, cosas así. Aunque ellos no eran los únicos.

_" ¿En serio? Bueno yo también he tenido un par de noches donde he soñado cosas raras como estar dentro de una caja con mi hermana y creo que otra persona más en el servicio de correo ¿Muy loco, no? Mi hermana me comentó que ella también tuvo un sueño extraño en el que nosotras y alguien más practicábamos una canción con un señor medio calvo que tenía una banda en la cabeza y estábamos en una habitación muy lujosa o algo por el estilo"_ Eso fue lo principal que escuché, el resto me pareció más como un "bla blablablá, bla bla, bla bla…"

Esto no parece una simple coincidencia, acá hay "gato encerrado". Dice que ambas soñaron con tres personas… quizá sea la misma persona para ambos sueños. Me pregunto si… ellas soñaran con… ardillas, como yo.

_"Ely porsiacaso tú…"_ Iba a preguntarle si en sus sueños ella era una humana o…

_"Eleonor este es el libro que te comenté: Ghostgirl, tiene una trágica y romántica trama… oh disculpen, ¿Interrumpí algo?"_ Preguntó Jeanette quien se acercó con Simón cargando el resto de libros.

_" ¿Decías Alvin?"_ Dijo Ely en señal de que continúe.

_"Bueno yo… quería saber si porsiacaso tú… habías anotado cual era la tarea del profesor Tello, sé que es para mañana pero no encuentro donde lo apunté"_ ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Preguntarle cuándo estaban Jeanette y Simón? Sí tengo que preguntarles a todos preferiría hacerlo de uno en uno, no a todos juntos que me ponen nervioso.

_"Ah, claro. Regresando te paso los apuntes pues, como verás, acá no tengo mis cuadernos"_ Dijo Ely abriendo sus manos para darle énfasis a lo que decía, pero sin soltar el libro de cocina que traía. Luego se volteó para mirar a su hermana_ "Disculpa Jeanette, ¡Ah, sí! ¿Este es el libro? Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero"_ Repitió mientras abrazaba aquel libro junto al otro.

_" ¿Ese era el libro por el que vinieron?"_ Dijo Theo mientras se acercaba a nosotros cargando algunas novelas y libros de anatomía humana.

_"Ah, tienes razón. Nos estamos olvidando de lo más importante"_ Contestó Ely un poco avergonzada por haberse distraído tanto tiempo con otras cosas.

_"Sí, disculpen. Ahorita los buscaré"_ Dijo Jeanette alejándose rápidamente para encontrar unos libros… me parece que comentó que eran sobre psicología.

Sinceramente esto no me hace dejar de pensar acerca de los sueños que tuvieron Eleonor y Jeanette, además, ahora que lo pienso mis hermanos tuvieron también "sueños extraños". Me pregunto si todos estos estarán conectados o relacionados. Comienzo a pensar que no son solo alucinaciones mías o productos de estrés, depresión, añoranza por mi familia o lo que sea. Quizás… necesite ir a un psicólogo. No, solo me tratarían como un esquizofrénico o un neurótico y solo me recomendaría pastillas. Yo soy Alvin Seville, jugador estrella de las Águilas de West Eastman, no necesito la ayuda de nadie y menos de un señor que solo se sentaría a mi costado y preguntarme que veo en los dibujos con manchas o cosas así.

_"Necesito saber…"_ Esas palabras salieron de mis labios pero en susurros, lástima que si las escucharan.

_" ¿Saber qué Alvin?"_ Preguntó Ely que nuevamente se me había acercado con otros libros en brazo.

_"Yo… eh… quería saber… bueno… sí… este libro están grandioso como dicen"_ Cogí el primer libro que encontré y se lo mostré a Eleonor para fundamentar mi respuesta.

_" ¿Estás seguro que te interesa ese libro Alvin?"_ Preguntó Ely un poco confundida, aunque no entiendo la razón.

_"Sí, sí. Me parece que tiene una trama asombrosa"_ Rayos, aunque sea debí revisar el título del libro.

_ "¿En serio?"_ Ely parecía cada vez más extrañada por lo que decían. Por favor Alvin, baja la mirada y mi ve que libro estas sosteniendo.

_"Interesante elección Alvin"_ Dijo Theo quien ponía una mano en la nuca mientras hablaba.

_" Yo creo que no tiene nada de malo que Alvin lea… bueno, que puedo decir. Gustos son gustos"_ Trató de defenderme en una forma media rara Jeanette.

_" Alvin, ¿Te consideras una chica desesperada?"_ Ahora con el comentario de Simón creo que ya entendí maso menos de que trataba el libro, manos traidoras. Por fin bajé la mirada para ver la portada y el título era: "Guía para MUJERES DESESPERADAS…mejora tu vida en todos los aspectos".

_"Ok ya, cállense. ¿Qué pasa chicos? Era solo una broma"_ Todos se reían por lo que pasó, yo también me reía un poco aunque estaba algo avergonzado. De repente mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Bien, salvado por una llamada. Les hice una señal para que guardasen silencio y luego contesté.

_" ¿Aló?"_ Pregunté mientras me volteaba y les daba la espalda a los demás.

_"Hola Al, ¿Qué te cuentas? Oye, quería avisarte que los chicos preguntaron en secretaria y las inscripciones para la prueba del equipo de futbol americano de la universidad estarán abiertas terminado los parciales. Así que hemos dicho para ir a entrenar el viernes ¿Vienes?"_ Dijo Ryan, mientras en el fondo se escuchaba música.

_"Ah gracias por el dato. Tenlo por hecho que estaré ahí para los entrenamientos"_ Tengo que esforzarme para poder entrar al equipo ahora que tendremos más competencia_ "¿A qué hora?".

_"Bueno, nosotros nos reuniremos en el gimnasio que quedaba cerca al colegio West Eastman alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, o a más tardar a las seis y luego de una ducha tras el entrenamiento pensamos ir a comer por ahí. Solo que no esperes tener muchas calorías en tu plato, preciosa"_ Dijo en son de burla mi amigo deportista.

_"Suenas peor que una chica que quiere hacer una dieta, la idea es estar más fuertes no con la cintura ideal. ¿O piensas ponerte un vestido para el día de la prueba?_ Simón y Theo se rieron por lo que dije.

_"Si es Ryan dile que se olvidó su billetera en la habitación"_ Gritó Theo poniendo las manos a los bordes de su boca. No fue necesario repetirlo pues Ryan escuchó claramente.

_" ¡¿Qué?! Alvin, ponlo en altavoz"_ Después de que dijo esto le obedecí por esta vez y lo puse en altavoz_ "¿En qué parte esta?"

_"Lo dejaste en el baño"_ Dijo Theo mientras revisaba algunos libros del estante que se encontraba a su costado_ "Descuida, no saqué mucho dinero"_ Ante este comentario Ely y Jeanette se rieron.

_"Oh, veo que están con unas amigas. Alvin, ¿Son las qué mencionaste ayer?"_ Ely y Jeanette se quedaron con una mirada confundidas y un poco avergonzadas por el comentario. En mi mente yo maldecía a Ryan por lo que dijo.

_"Se podría decir que sí"_ Ahora traté de evitar el contacto visual con ellas porque no quería ver o intentar pensar que era lo que pasaba por sus cabezas. Lo único que escuché fueron risas por parte de ellas y, al parecer, también de mis hermanos sin contar las de Ryan que también se burlaba de mi situación desde el otro lado del teléfono.

_"Ah ya veo… ya era hora de conocerlas, bueno, aunque fuese por teléfono. Y díganme... ¿Ya las invitaron para la boda del padre de Alvin, Theo y Simón: Dave?"…


	8. Haciendo las paces

Capítulo 8: Haciendo las paces

_ "Sí, ya sé. Entonces queda así, nuestros invitados son Ryan, la enamorada de Theo y mis dos amigas"_ Apoyaba el teléfono en un oído y en mi hombro mientras guardaba el resto de mis cuadernos en el estante.

_"Está bien Alvin, ya cuando estén listas las invitaciones te las mandaré. Por cierto, la enamorada de Theo tiene nombre"_ Ella respondió a la defensiva de Evelyn, solo a Simón y a mí no nos agrada ella; el resto piensa que es muy tierna y cariñosa con mi hermanito.

_" ¿Qué sí? Ah, es verdad, ya lo recordé"_ Ella dio un suspiro de desaprobación_ "No te enfades Claire que solo es una bromita… se podría decir que es así como me llevo con ella, con bromas y molestándonos".

_" Bueno ¿Y qué tal están tus hermanos?"_ Preguntó Claire al otro lado del teléfono.

_"Bien, supongo que ahorita han de estar terminando sus clases para ir también a sus trabajos. Yo no podré esperarles pues ya debería estar saliendo, además de tampoco poder volver juntos pues hoy saldré más tarde de West Eastman"_ Aun tenía mi celular apoyado en mi hombro mientras me ponía mi reloj en la muñeca.

_"Ah, de acuerdo. Yo también tengo que volver a mi trabajo. Nos vemos Alvin, cuídate… ah, saludos a tus hermanos"_ Ya cuando colgó, guardé el celular junto con los auriculares en el bolsillo de mi jean y me retiré de la habitación.

* * *

_" ¿Ah? ¿Te estamos molestando?"_ Yo le pregunté a… ¿Dave? ¿Por qué nuestro padre nos tendría afuera de la casa en una noche lluviosa cuando están solo con polos y jeans sucios? ¿Es qué nos está castigando por algo?

_"Oigan… ¿Ahora resulta que también cantan?"_ Me respondió mi padre con otra pregunta mirándonos algo desconcertado desde su ventana, nosotros estábamos sentados en un tronco cortado.

_"Eso no es cantar, esto… es cantar"_ Después de decir esto, nos paramos y mis hermanos se pusieron atrás de mi formando una fila, luego empezamos a cantar…

_ "Well talk about it, talk about it, talk about it, talk about it"_ Cantábamos los tres a la vez… ¿Cuándo lo habíamos practicado? Porque esto debe haber sido ensayado antes ya que nos salía tan bien los pasos de la danza…

_"Oh oh yea"_ Cantaban mis hermanos mientras giraban rítmicamente.

_"Wont you take me to"_ Era mi parte de la canción que decía mientras mis hermanos terminaban la frase anterior, yo hacia los mismo pasos que ellos.

_"Oh oh yea"_ Repetían mis hermanos mientras terminábamos de girar.

_"Funky town"_ Yo cantaba mientras mis hermanos se acomodaban detrás de mí.

Repetíamos esas 4 líneas varias veces durante el resto de la canción agregando más pasos de baile. Nuestro padre al escuchar nuestra canción improvisada, comenzó a seguirnos el ritmo moviendo la cabeza.

Cuando terminamos la canción agachando nuestras cabezas mientras estábamos ubicados en una línea, Dave nos miraba maravillado y fascinado por nuestra actuación.

_"No lo puedo creer"_ Dijo mirándonos sonriente, luego se asomó por la ventana para ver a los costados como si vigilara que no hubiese nadie_ "Entren a la casa"_ Dave nos indicó con una mano para que pasáramos por la ventana que era más rápido. Yo pasé primero seguido por Theo. Cuando Simón pasó se tropezó con algo tirado en el piso que no vio y se cayó.

_"Jeje, eh gracias"_ Simón le agradeció a Dave porque le ayudó a levantarse y luego cerró la ventana dando una última mirada hacia afuera.

_"Entrenador Seville, ya estamos aquí"_ La voz del pequeño Harry me despertó de mi sueño. Creo que apenas había descansado esperando a que los niños terminaran de cambiarse y ponerse un buzo.

_"Ah, ¿Qué?... ah sí, bueno ya. Empecemos calentando las piernas, quiero que den unas 10 vueltas a la cancha ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!"_ Les dije dando aplausos para que me escuchen los que estaban distraídos… como_" ¡John! ¿Sigues con ese celular? Guárdalo y ponte a correr o te lo decomiso"_ Al escuchar esto, el pequeño corrió tan rápido que alcanzó a sus compañeros que ya iban dando una media vuelta.

Luego de los calentamientos, los pequeños deportistas estaban algo cansados así que les di un par de minutos para que tomaran un sorbo de agua y se secaran la cara.

Después del rápido descanso, los chicos tuvieron que practicar pases y para ello se agruparon en dos grupos, ya después se practicarían tiros. Al comienzo les faltaba algo de coordinación entre ojos y pies para ver a sus compañeros y pasarles, pero después de varias prácticas iban mejorando. Solo fue necesario "decirle" a John que se concentrara en el entrenamiento un par de veces.

Luego venia los tiros, los chicos se turnaban para ser el arquero. A quien le tocaba la "suerte" de serlo, recibía un "bullying deportivo" de parte de sus compañeros con la pelota. A la hora de correr que se cansan más rápido Simón, pero cuando se trata de patear el balón… creo que es ahí cuando se desahogan.

Literalmente el tiempo fue el único que corría, los chicos estaban tan cansados que caminaban de a dos apoyándose en el hombro del otro después de todo el entrenamiento de hoy.

_"Bien chicos, me parece que eso es todo por hoy. Pueden ya retirarse a asearse, pero no se demoren bastante en las duchas como la otra vez"_ Con esto dicho los chicos corrieron, después de un largo tiempo, a los vestuarios.

Yo me dirigí a la sala de profesores para terminar de llenar algunas notas a partes acerca del rendimiento de los chicos. Es aburrido saber de notas y más cuando tú eres quien evalúa. En esta ocasión había algunos profesores también terminando de evaluar los exámenes. Me saludé con mis antiguos profesores pero no hablamos mucho ya que era algo incómodo, si entienden a lo que me refiero.

Ya terminado de calificar a los alumnos, bueno aunque fuera una nota secundaria a la del entrenador oficial, cogí mis cosas y me retiré a secretaría que estaba al final del pasillo.

_"Hola Alvin"_ Me saludó la secretaria que estaba trabajando acá en el colegio medio tiempo, ella entró a servir en la escuela casi al mismo tiempo que yo.

_"Hola Cinthya, ¿Y la Dra. Rubín?"_ Me acerqué al mostrador donde ella estaba trabajando con la computadora.

_"Pues ella ha salido a arreglar unos asuntos acerca del presupuesto con el consejo directivo, ¿Necesitas algo?"_ Ella preguntó mientras se levantaba para buscar unos fólderes en el estante de la esquina.

_"Bueno quería saber si es que… ehhh…"_ No sabía cómo preguntarle si es que tenían otro trabajo en el que también pudiese ayudar para poder conseguir un poco más de dinero.

_" ¿Me estas invitando a salir, entrenador Seville?"_ Esa pregunta me agarró de improvisto, no era eso lo que quería decir. Creo que me puse un poco rojo por la sorpresa_ "Era solo una broma Alvin"_ Ella dijo, al parecer notó que yo me había quedado sin palabras.

_"Ah sí… bueno, quería saber si es que tienen otro trabajo disponible en el que pueda trabajar ¿Le podrás consultar a la Dra. Rubín cuando vuelva?"_ Hable muy rápido que creo que con las justas se entendía lo que decía.

_"Mmm supongo que sí, yo le avisaré Alvin"_ Ella dijo revisando los documentos que había traído del estante.

_ "De acuerdo, gracias Cinthya. Bueno, entonces será mejor que me retiré ya. Hasta el jueves"_ Me retiré de secretaría después de que ella se despidiera con la mano.

Afuera del colegio revisé mi reloj para ver la hora y todavía era algo temprano así que decidí ir un caminando hasta la siguiente parada de taxis. Saqué mis auriculares y mi celular para poder ir escuchando música. Ya llevaba como una media cuadra tratando de desenredar el cable del auricular y luego escuché una voz familiar…

_"Disculpe ¿Sabe cómo puedo llegar a esta dirección? Maleducado… Disculpe ¿Sabe cóm… Disculpe ¿Podría ayudarme a llegar a esta dirección?.."_ Aquella voz, no la había escuchado desde el día que fui con mis hermanos y Dave a la universidad. Volteé para encontrarme con el rostro de aquella chica que conocí en el tren y con quien me encontré la semana pasada.

_" ¿Alvin? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso me estás siguiendo?"_ Ella parecía un poco molesta de verme, pero tampoco podía esconder que se sentía algo aliviada de verme después que nadie la ayudaba a encontrar una dirección, seguro que era la de la universidad.

_ "Trabajo cerca de aquí y me dirigía a la universidad, ¿Estás perdida?"_ Ella se sorprendió por lo que dije, quiso responderme de manera agresiva pero solo bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada.

_" Sí, el carro que me llevaría a la universidad se malogró y me dejó unas cuatro cuadras atrás, mis… amigos me dijeron que sería fácil llegar desde acá"_ Trató de evitar mirarme mientras ella hablaba.

_" ¿Quieres que regresemos juntos a la universidad?"_ Por fin ella levantó la mirada, también consideró el hecho que no tenía muchas posibilidades así que solo asintió con la cabeza_ "Bueno, entonces vamos"_ Le di un guiño y me volteé para seguir avanzando. Ella me siguió de cerca.

Caminamos una cuadra más hasta que conseguimos tomar un taxi que nos cobró ni tan caro ni tan barato el pasaje. Ambos nos sentamos en los asientos traseros del auto.

_"Gracias… por ayudarme"_ Ella me dijo mirando a través de la ventana.

_"No hay de qué, pero me gustaría que no me tratases como un bicho raro"_ Le dije sin mirarla como ella hacía conmigo, pero sé que volteó y se quedó observándome_ "No entiendo del todo ¿Por qué te molestaste acerca de… tú ya sabes?"

_"Me incomoda que no me lo hayas comentado o que hayas actuado tan normal conmigo en el tren com…"_ Se quedó callada pensando en los hechos.

_"Ella ya no es mi enamorada, terminamos hace unas tres o cuatro semanas. Sí no te lo dije es porque no quiero hablar de ello y porque no sería necesario mencionártelo cuando aún te estaba conociendo"_ Ahora yo también me volteé a verla.

_"Alvin, yo…"_ Ella suspiró_" Tienes razón, fue estúpido que me haya molestado, no entiendo que fue lo me pas…"_ No terminó de hablar porque yo la interrumpí.

_"Lo que pasó es que estabas celosa"_ Le dije riéndome por cómo sus mejillas se ponían algo rosadas, no sé si era de vergüenza o si era por enojo.

_"Ni te la creas"_ Ella dijo cruzándose de brazos y volteando para volver a quedarse mirando por la ventana.

_" ¿Entonces por qué estás actuando ahorita así? ¿Por qué te dije una verdad?"_ Ella infló tiernamente los cachetes dando una imagen de que estaba algo molesta.

_" Pues… yo…es que…"_ Sus mejillas empezaron a ponerse más rosadas mientras ella tartamudeaba_ "¿Así quieres hacer las paces?".

_"Bueno, bueno. No es como para que te molestes, pequeña cachetona"_ Le dije mientras le daba un suave pellizco en su mejilla.

_"No soy cachetona"_ Infló un poco los cachetes mientras me reclamaba. En verdad que era una escena tierna.

_"Está bien, lo que tú digas pequeña cachetona"_ Parecía un momento decisivo de mi vida; si me reía por como ella me miraba algo seria y aguantando sonreír, moría. Y si me quedaba callado, igual moría. No, es solo una broma, ella suspiró aceptando lo que le dije y se quedó mirando por la ventana pero ya no como antes dado que ahora no estaba enojada conmigo. A pesar de las bromas, sé que podemos ser amigos porque ya no está "celosa" _"Si no te molesta responder ¿Cómo te perdiste? Yo pensé que conocías la ciudad dado que ayudaste a unas chicas a hospedarse antes de ir a la universidad"

_"En verdad, soy europea y sé cómo se siente andar desubicada en un país desconocido, yo así estaba cuando vine una semana antes de que empezara la universidad. Así que quise contarle que en los apartamentos donde me estaba quedando había todavía habitaciones disponibles como para que se puedan quedar ahí por una noche"_ ¿Europea? No escuché lo demás que dijo a partir de esa palabra porque me quede pensándola… ¿Europea?

_"Pero tu acento no lo demuestra"_ Le dije bastante confundido.

_"sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo muy bien. Pero el acento que tienen no se me hace difícil, es como si ya lo hubiera hablado antes aunque no lo recuerde"_ Ella respondió tratando de explicarlo más a ella misma que a mí.

_"Jajaja, bienvenida a California. Bueno… ¿Y qué tal te parece hasta ahora la ciudad"_ Se rió por mi "cordial" bienvenida y se quedó pensándolo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una mano y este brazo en la otra mano.

_"Hasta ahora ha sido una grata experiencia. Hay buenos paisajes urbanos, una variedad de alimentos que no son solo americanos, los centros comerciales tienen fabulosa ropa yyy… amigables ciudadanos"_ Ahora ella era quien me pellizcaba los cachetes al decir la última parte.

_" ¿Venganza?"_ Ella se rio por lo que dije mientras se quedaba mirándome como yo tenía una mano puesta en la mejilla.

_" Hey, en verdad que es divertido"_ Ella dijo en son de burla. Se empezó a sentir un poco de frio así que cerré las ventanas al ver que ella trataba de abrigarse abrazando su cuerpo. Cuando ya se sentía más cálido el ambiente dejó de hacerlo.

_" ¿y qué estabas haciendo? Me refiero, que hacías antes de que te dejaran tirada por ahí"_ Ella parecía un poco dudosa sobre sí podría contarme o no. En cierta forma la entiendo, después de todo, yo no le conté lo de Chelsea porque aun la estaba conociendo_ "Entiendo sí…"_ No pude terminar porque es ella quien me interrumpió.

_"Actuación… La verdadera razón por la que vine a la ciudad fue para actuar en una película. Mi padre y representante piensa que solo estoy concentrada en ello porque no le comenté que asistiría a una universidad de aquí"_ Ella dijo un poco deprimida pensando en la historia relacionada a su padre.

_" ¿Y por qué no le contaste?"_ Que tonto, no debí decir eso. Solo se me salió por la curiosidad pero ella se puso más afligida.

_" Él quiere que solo actúe, desde… que tengo memoria mi padre me decía que tenía que fijarme como meta el ser una estrella de Hollywood. Por ello me fue mal en el colegio, así que decidí empezar de nuevo en otro lugar donde nadie conozca eso de mí. Promete que no le contarás a nadie"_ Ella me miró seriamente esperando mi respuesta, pero algo que noté es que parecía que una lágrima quería asomarse a saludar.

Sin entender razones o pensar en consecuencias, como una bofetada, la abracé fuertemente mientras frotaba mi brazo en su espalda para intentar calmarla por si quería llorar. Por suerte, ella no respondió como yo esperaba, solo se quedó quieta aceptando el abrazo. Luego de un rato de entender por qué la abrazaba, ella puso sus brazos en mi espalda.

_"No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie"_ Fue lo único que le dije hasta que empecé a sentir como si ella tosiera… no, ella estaba llorando. No le dije nada porque ya no quería empeorar las cosas, solo me quedé consolándola con un abrazo creo que unos 10 minutos. Ella estuvo callada hasta que me di cuenta de algo… se había quedado dormida.

* * *

Ella tenía su cabeza recostada en mi hombro durante el resto del camino, yo estaba mirando por la ventana como cambiaba el paisaje de lo urbano a algo más… se podría decir, verdoso. Aun no entiendo bien por qué actué así, yo no soy de consolar a las chicas. Usualmente al ver llorar a alguien, en especial a una chica, solo le decía que tenía cosas que hacer y me iba. Con la única persona que actuaba diferente era con… Chelsea. No toleraba ver esos lindos ojos azules con lágrimas de tristeza… ¿Azules? ¿Qué hablo? No, no, no. Sus ojos son un calor marrón como los míos.

No me di cuenta en que momento empecé a pasar mis dedos por su cabello, supongo que lo hacía por el aburrimiento de esperar a que llegáramos a la universidad. Como sea, agradezco que no se haya despertado con eso. Incluso el taxista puso su música de la radio, obviamente que en bajo volumen porque se dio cuenta que una pasajera ya había caído, para calmar ese incómodo y aburrido silencio.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad era algo de las nueve de la noche. El señor se estacionó en la puerta para que bajáramos. No sé como pero se despertó cuando el carro se detuvo.

_" ¿Ya llegamos?"_ Ella preguntó medio somnolienta mientras se sobaba los ojos con una mano y levantaba su cabeza de mi hombro.

_"No, es una alucinación tuya. La universidad queda más allá todavía"_ Le dije sarcásticamente a lo que ella respondió con un suave golpe en el hombro.

Le entregué el dinero al taxista y me bajé del carro. Ya afuera le ayudé a bajar a mi acompañante para que el señor se retirase. Entramos al campus y nos dirigimos a la zona de habitaciones arrastrando los pies de cansancio. Subimos los escalones hasta el segundo piso donde nos detuvimos un minuto…

_"Gracias por acompañarme hasta acá, Alvin"_ Dijo lo más sonriente que pudo a pesar del cansancio que teníamos los dos.

_"No hay de qué, para eso están los amigos. Porque somos amigos ¿No?"_ Ella me sonrió tiernamente.

_"Sí, Alvin. Por eso te pido que por favor, no estés comentando lo que pasó hoy. No quiero que vean ese lado patético mío y mucho más que se enteren de mi pésimo rendimiento académico en mi país original"_ Por un momento esa sonrisa desapareció.

_"No te preocupes mi pequeña cachetona, no saldrá de mis labios"_ Le dije dándole un guiño. Ella parecía más tranquila, esta vez no se molestó porque le llamara así. Ella se me acercó, puso una mano en mi hombro y acercó su rostro al mío… No se ilusionen, ni yo lo hice. Solo fue un beso en la mejilla.

_"Buenas noches, Alvin. Que descanses"_ Con esto ella se retiró hacia su habitación. Quería quedarme ahí parado, pero no debía. Cogí fuerzas de no sé dónde y subí las escaleras hacia el tercer piso.

¿Qué está pasando? Yo no quiero saber nada de nadie ahora, aun me siento decepcionado por lo que pasó con Chelsea. Fue absurdo cuán rápido sucedió todo para que al final llegáramos al punto de romper, aunque técnicamente fue ella quien rompió conmigo.

Entré a mi habitación y cerré la puerta de golpe, error. Simón me miró un poco sorprendido por ello y dejó de leer el libro que tenía en manos.

_" ¿Está todo bien, Alvin?"_ Se notaba algo de preocupación su voz.

_"Sí Simón, ¿Qué tal les fue en el trabajo?"_ Traté de aparentar que estaba con buenos ánimos, pero sí que era difícil.

_"Pues bien, ahorita Theo está paseando con Evelyn por aquí en la universidad"_ Genial, justo el tema que me interesa hablar ahora. Con las mismas ganas me cambié mi ropa por un pijama y me tiré en la cama.

Solo quiero un momento de relajación… poder calmar mis pensamientos, eso es todo…


	9. Empezando de cero para ser amigos

Capítulo 9: Empezando de cero para ser amigos

Una hermosa luna en verdad, no había casi muchas nubes en el cielo en esta noche. Volteé a ver hacia mi costado y me encontré con… "mis hermanos". Simón y Theo eran, cómo decirlo, ardillas. Lo más probable es que yo también sea una. Simón tenía un pelaje marrón muy oscuro, vestía una sudadera azul y tenía sus gafas. Es un poco gracioso ver a una ardilla usando lentes, pero su mirada era de bastante seriedad. Theo tenía un pelaje más claro y vestía una sudadera verde. Pero la expresión de mi hermano no reflejaba seriedad como la del sabelotodo, sino de suma tristeza. A pesar de que quería preguntarle qué pasaba, mis labios no querían moverse.

Ardillas, ardillas, ardillas… ¿Por qué la enfermiza obsesión con estos mamíferos? Nunca en mi vida he interactuado con una ardilla y ahora me imagino a mí como uno de ellos, inclusive imagino a mis hermanos de la misma forma… también a otras tres ardillas que no tengo ni la menor idea de quienes son.

_"Oigan, quiero irme a casa"_ Dijo Theo con una expresión que demostraba una gran depresión y su voz reflejaba decepción… ¿A casa? ¿Por qué no podemos volver? Que alguien me lo explique…

_" ¿De qué hablas? Estas en casa"_ Trató de consolarlo Simón mientras ponía una mano en la espalda de nuestro hermanito, pero inmediatamente mi hermano se zafó del consuelo del sabelotodo. No, esta no es nuestra casa. ¿Dónde está Dave? ¿Por qué Simón dice que esta es nuestra casa? El sabelotodo no es de hablar cualquier tontería, pero esto es completamente absurdo… aunque sea lean mis pensamientos ya que las palabras no quieren salir de mi boca.

_"No. Hablo de nuestra casa, con David"_ Exacto, esa es nuestra casa. Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Dónde está nuestro padre? Yo también quiero volver con él… ¿Y por qué tanta formalidad para llamarlo "David"?

_"Theodore, ¿Qué pasa? Debes aceptar la realidad. A David… no le importamos. Ni siquiera le interesa venir al show"_ Por fin las palabras salieron, pero no entiendo que dije ¿De qué show hablo? No, no… sí le importamos a Dave. Después de todo, es nuestro padre ¿No? Lo que dije no le alentó en nada a Theo. Era obvio, ni a mí lo haría. Mi hermanito solo suspiró como respuesta. Quiero entender que sucede… Esto no es un raro sueño, es una pesadilla…

…

_"Alvin, ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir durmiendo?"_ Era la voz de Simón. Por fin alguien me despertaba y me sacaba de esto. Empecé a sentir que alguien me movía el hombro para llamar mi atención…_ "Ya era hora"_ Dijo Simón mientras yo abro lentamente los ojos.

_" Que… ¿Qué paso?, Que… ¿Qué hora es?"_ Le pregunté e impulsé mi cuerpo para sentarme en la cama.

_" Son las diez de la mañana, ¿Qué no tenías clases en media hora?"_ ¿Tan tarde? ¿Cómo es que me quedé dormido? Me levanté de golpe y cogí mi ropa para cambiarme: una sudadera roja y un jean negro… esto me recuerda a aquel "sueño". Vaya elección de ropa, Alvin.

_" Yo ya desayuné con Theo, te iba a decir pero Theo sugirió que era mejor dejarte descansar. Bueno, entonces ya iré adelantando a mis clases, no te atrases"_ Dijo Simón antes de retirarse de la habitación. Yo estaba terminando de meter algunos apuntes y lapiceros en mi mochila. Supongo que podré comprar algo luego de mi primera clase ya que tengo luego un receso de dos horas hasta mi siguiente clase.

* * *

Tal vez el sueños solo trata de decirme que últimamente no le he prestado la atención adecuada a mis hermanos. He estado más pendiente de mi trabajo, los estudios, mis amigos y principalmente de mí. En estos días no he desayunado con ellos o almorzar, solo nos vemos en las noches pero no conversamos mucho ya que andamos cansados para esas horas. No le he preguntado a Simón si ha conocido alguien interesante en sus clases o si a Theo ya le programaron una salida a algún hospital…

_" Bueno alumnos, eso es todo por ahora. Pero quiero que me traigan un resumen de las doctrinas que vimos hoy para la siguiente semana. Repásenlo porque tres serán los afortunados de salir al frente para exponer"_ Dijo el profesor mientras cerraba su libro y se quitaba los anteojos. Es increíble cuán rápido pasó el tiempo para que ya haya acabado la clase.

Guardé mis útiles dentro de mi mochila y esperé a que todos terminasen de amontonarse para salir por aquella pequeña puerta después de que el profesor se retirase. Ya una vez que el salón se vació, me fui rumbo a la cafetería para buscar que comer por los sonidos que daba mi estómago. Con el hambre que tenía durante clases, podría haberme comido mi carpeta.

De camino a la cafetería le escribí un mensaje a Simón: "Hey sabelotodo, ¿Nos reunimos en una hora para almorzar? Iré a comprar la pizza en aquel restaurante donde solemos desayunar_ Alvin". Como tengo una hora hasta que salgan de sus clases iré a mi habitación para hacer algunas tareas de la semana, sé que es un poco pesado hacerlas el viernes pero es peor hacerlas a última hora. Pero primero lo primero, compraré un pan para ir calmando mi hambre.

* * *

"Si el precio de un bien aumenta manteniendo el ceteris paribus mmm"_ Dije antes de morder un bocado de mi bocadillo y masticar un rato_ "Entonshesss… la cantidad demandada aumentará… Eshto está muy bueno"_ Volví a morder otro pedazo de la hamburguesa_ "Como sea, creo que es suficiente por hoy"_ Me tiré en la cama para relajarme un rato después de estar como media hora sentado en la silla leyendo libros.

_" ¡¿Solo media hora?! Siento como si fueran horas"_ Puse mis manos bajo mi nuca y me quedé mirando el techo blanco de la habitación_ "Y pensar que solo es la segunda semana de clases… no me imagino cuan cansado terminando los años en la universidad, tal vez todavía es temprano para pensar en ello"_ Levanté mi mano y estuve observándola un rato_ "Que cansancio, ahorita lo último que se me antoja hacer es moverme. Lástima que tenga que ir a comprar la pizza para no tener que ir recién cuando salgan mis hermanos"_ Me demoré unos minutos en levantarme dado que sentía una enorme fuerza *tos* flojera *tos* en mi encima.

* * *

A estas horas Ryan ha de estar en clases o coqueteando con alguna chica, así que tuve que ir caminando. Lo bueno es de que no queda muy lejos. No fue necesario esperar demasiado para que me atendiesen y preparasen la pizza.

Ya de regreso en la universidad con aquella caja cuadrada donde había dentro una pizza circular de pedazos de forma semi triangular… ¿Ah?.. Bueno, como sea. Me dirigí a la cafetería y traté de ubicar a mis hermanos. Luego de un rato los vi sentados en una mesa que estaba al otro lado de la cafetería…

_" Hola Alvin"_ Saludó sonriente Theo mientras comía una galleta y llenaba sus cachetes de migajas. Simón solo hizo un movimiento de manos en forma de saludar.

_" Theo, pero si acá está el almuerzo"_ Le dije mostrándole la caja cuadrada con pizza circ… en fin.

_"Sí, lo sé. Es que te estabas demorando un poco… y yo tenía hambre"_ Guardó su galleta y se acomodó en la silla. Simón guardó el libro que estaba leyendo.

:::::::

_" Y… ¿Qué tal las clases?"_ Fue la única pregunta que se me ocurrió. Simón me miró de reojo enarcando una ceja y Theo estaba más atento en cortarse una segunda rebanada de pizza.

_" ¿En verdad te interesa como nos fue en las clases?"_ Preguntó Simón con algo de sarcasmo mientras mantenía la mirada en su plato, pero me sonreía.

_" Buen punto. Entonces… Simón, ¿Ya conociste a alguna chica especial?"_ Le pregunté y el sabelotodo casi se atora con la pizza a lo que yo y Theo nos reímos.

_" Ajammmm… ¿Alguien que conozca?"_ Puse un codo en la mesa para acercarme más a él para que me escuchase mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa, se podría decir, burlesca.

_"No se pone las manos en la mesa, Alvin"_ Como le encanta cambiar de tema a este, ¿Manos?_ "Ah, no. Codos… no se pone los codos en las manos… Digo, la mesa en los codos… No, los codos en la mesa_ Parecía un poco sonrojado mientras miraba a mi atrás.

_"Hola Alvin… Hola Theodore y Simón"_ Saludó aquella rubia amiga que suele vestir de verde. A su costado estaba Jeanette, así que era por eso que Simón estaba tan nervioso ¿No?

_"Hola Eleonor ¿Qué tal Jeanette?"_ Les salude ya que mis hermanos no decían nada. Simón tenía la mirada agachada y Theo estaba súper concentrado en su plato.

_" Bien, Alvin"_ Dijo Jeanette un poco tímida mirando sus manos mientras jugaba con ellas.

_" Te traje el libro que me pediste, cuando pasé por tu salón no te encontré"_ Me dijo Eleonor dándome un suave golpe en la cabeza con el libro y me lo entregó.

_"Ahhh sí, es verdad. Lo siento, lo había olvidado"_ Ella suspiró y dirigió la mirada a mis hermanos… creo que más a uno de ellos en específico_ "¿Quieren ayudarnos con la pizza?"_ Cuando pregunté esto Theo puso una expresión de preocupado y Simón de sorprendido.

_"No queremos incomodar"_ Dijeron las dos hermanas a la vez dándose cuenta de las caras que pusieron mis hermanos. Bueno, fueron muy evidentes.

_"Siéntense… un rato y… acompáñenos" _ Trató de ser lo más amable que pudiese Theo.

_" Sí, una tajada de pizza no le hace mal a nadie. Obviando el hecho de la cantidad de calorías que puede tener y que es lo que más les preocupa a las chicas"_ En cierta forma también Simón trató de serlo. Que pésimos que son estos dos con las chicas. Al parecer se sintieron un poco mal por como las miraron.

_"Bueno"_ Dijo nuevamente tímida Jeanette.

_"Está bien"_ Eleonor fue sonriente al hablar, pero a la vez un poco reservada. Ely se sentó a mi costado, pero frente a Theo y Jeanette al costado de su hermana, pero frente a Simón.

:::::::

Me alegra de que Theo y Simón no se hayan quedado tan callados durante el almuerzo con Ely y Jean. Eleonor le dio buenas recetas de cocina a mi hermanito quien se quedó con la boca abierta por los diferentes "tips" que le dio Ely para mejorar los platillos de Theo que, según yo, ya eran insuperables. Imagínenselos con esas mejoras.

Jean había leído el libro que Simón tenía en manos y que ya también casi lo terminaba de leer. Así que se pusieron a debatir de… bueno, ni idea de lo que hablaban pero de algo hablaban. Para mí era como si estuviesen debatiendo en alemán.

Ya cuando terminamos de comer, Eleonor se despidió y se fue a su siguiente clase, pero le dijo a Theo que si quería ayuda con algunas recetas que se lo dijese. En cambio, Jean y Simón se fueron a visitar la biblioteca para hacer sus tareas… ¿Teníamos biblioteca? Como sea, Theo se fue a ver a Evelyn, creo. Así que… dejaron solito, mejor.

Fui hacia las canchas deportivas de la universidad de modo que terminaba de digerir los alimentos y buscaba un sitio con tranquilidad donde podría leer el libro. Casi al otro lado de estas canchas había un pequeño parque con árboles y bancas así que me dirigí para allá. Fue un poco inesperado encontrarme con ella acá.

_ "Hola Alvin, ¿Me estabas siguiendo?"_ Me preguntó aquella chica a quien conocí en el tren y también con quien me encontré la otra vez saliendo de mis clases como entrenador.

_" Hola cachetona. ¿Cómo crees eso?, si lo hiciera sabría cosas como que tus sabanas son rosadas y que sueles levantarte temprano para ir a correr para después sentarte en el pasto para descansar durante una media hora"_ Le dije imitando como si recordase varios detalles, aunque no tenga la más mínima idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

_"Ja… Ja… Ja. Casi cerca con lo que dices, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"_ Preguntó mientras ella cerró el libro que estaba leyendo.

_"Buscaba un lugar donde haya tranquilidad"_ Me senté a su costado después de responder_ "A parte quería verte"_ Ella se quedó un poco sorprendido por lo que dije, pero luego me dio un suave golpe en el hombro porque entendió mi sarcasmo. ¿Es que a todas les gusta pegarme? Nos quedamos mirando hacia adelante un rato sin que dijésemos una palabra, era tranquilizante.

_" Alvin, sobre lo que paso la otra vez…"_ Ella rompió el silencio, pero luego no encontró las palabras adecuadas para terminarlo.

_" No le dije a nadie si es lo que querías saber. Pero tengo una duda. Si no querías que nadie supiese eso acerca de ti, ¿Por qué me lo contaste?"_ Parece que la cachetona tenía la misma duda que yo dado que se quedó pensándolo un buen rato. Otro nuevo silencio…

_" No tengo la menor idea"_ Lo dijo de lo más tranquilo como si esa respuesta respondiera todas mis preguntas. Pero antes de que pudiese decirle algo, ella continuó hablando_ "Algo en mí me dijo que podía confiar en ti a pesar de que no te conozca tanto. Es como si algo me dijese que ya me lo demostraste. Loco ¿No?"

_"No tanto. Si supieras lo que para mí es loco"_ Ella no entendió del todo lo que le dije pero prefirió no preguntar. Solo nos quedamos mirando al frente nuevamente_ "¿Y qué tal te va con el rodaje de la película?".

_"Pues tan bien como se puede. Algunas personas son difíciles de tratar como una coactriz rubia *tos* falsa *tos* que trata de conseguir más papel para hacerse notar"_ Ella respondió un poco fastidiada por ese recuerdo.

_" No te enojes que se están hinchando tus mejillas, cachetona"_ Yo me recosté en el árbol poniendo mis brazos como almohada.

_"Es que no la tolero para nada. Por su culpa me pelee con mi coactor dado que ella le dijo que para mí era difícil trabajar con él y su mal aliento. No me agradó la vez que vino apestando a tacos, pero no es para que lo generalice"_ Ella hizo puños con sus manos. Estoy muy seguro que vi humo saliendo de su cabeza.

_" ¿Que tanto te preocupas? Déjala chillar como una chiquilla y se cansará de que no le hagas caso. Al menos eso era lo que hacían conmigo"_ Ella se rió por lo último que dije. Creo que las bromas la tranquilizaron un poco… a todo esto, ¿Cómo terminamos hablando de esto? A sí, ya me acordé.

_"Tienes razón, después de todo, soy yo quien es la actriz principal y no ella"_ Dijo con aire de jactancia ante su superioridad en la película y riéndose de ello.

_" ¿Y cómo se llama ese dolor de cabeza?"_ Le pregunté de curiosidad, pero creo que no debí hacerlo dado que se puso un poco roja, ha de ser de enojo.

_" Se llama Fastidiosa Chinchosa de lo Peor"_ Sí, nuevamente se estaba amargando un poco. Bueno, creo que poco queda corto.

_" Interesante nombre, es muy original e innovador" _ Yo me burlé sarcásticamente a lo que recibí un golpe en el hombro nuevamente.

_"Charlene"_ Dijo cerrando los ojos por el desagrado de decirlo_ "Ese es su nombre. No me hagas repetirlo que me sabe a vinagre los labios"_ Por un momento pensé en decirle en "A ver, déjame comprobarlo". Pero me di cuenta de lo vergonzoso, ridículo, inapropiado, etc, etc, etc que era eso. Creo que empecé a ponerme un poco rojo…

_" ¿Estas bien?"_ Preguntó poniendo una mano en mi frente_ "Pareciera que tienes fiebre"_ Eso me hizo sentirme con más calor. Antes de que me trabara en responder sentí que mi celular comenzó a vibrar.

_"Un rato… ¿Sí?"_ Le dije para que me permitiese responder, que golpe de suerte.

_" Oye Alvin ¿Dónde estás? ¿No que íbamos a entrenar hoy? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que iríamos al gimnasio el viernes?"_ Empezó a hacer varias preguntas Ryan desde el otro lado del teléfono. Casi me había olvidado de ello.

_"Es verdad, lo siento Ryan. En un rato estaré llegando"_ Con esto colgué el teléfono y me levanté_ "Me tengo que ir, nos vemos en otro momento cachetona"_ Ella se levantó para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

_"Chau Alvin"_ Dijo dándome un guiño. Antes de que pudiera volver a ponerme más rojo, decidí retirarme corriendo hacia el gimnasio donde Las Águilas me esperaban.

Por fin viernes, lástima que haya que pasársela entrenando. Bueno, no está tan mal del todo.


	10. Invitaciones

Capítulo 10: Invitaciones

Es difícil entender como tu suerte toma un giro inesperado en tan solo un día o, para ser más específico, horas. En ningún momento me hubiera imaginado que al paso que iban las cosas, terminaría encontrándome con aquella persona a quien ya no tenía planeado y ni quería ver. Pero tampoco es que tenga que sorprenderme demasiado, después de todo, había probabilidades que venga. Es solo que no las había considerado.

_Hace 7 horas…_

_" Alvin"_ Dijo el sabelotodo mientras me movía del hombro para poder despertarme.

_"Mmmmmmmm"_ Fue la única respuesta que le di sin tener que hacer mucho esfuerzo para hablar.

_"Alvin"_ Volvió a repetir Simón empujándome más rápido sin tener resultado en que me levantase.

_"Mmmmmmmm"_ Yo también contesté de la misma manera esperando que sea la última vez que mi hermano estuviese molestando, algo me dice que no lo dejará de hacer hasta que me despierte.

_" ¡Alvin!"_ Esta vez habló más fuerte moviendo mis sabanas a lo que yo reaccioné un poco mal.

_" ¡Qué!"_ Le dije levantándome de mala manera y sentándome en mi cama mientras me sobaba los ojos.

_"Solo quería decirte que ya te despiertes porque ya es mediodía, ¿No que tenías que estudiar?"_ Dijo volviendo a la silla para continuar con la lectura de su libro.

_" Hay bastante tiempo para estudiar"_ Le contesté y luego bostecé por el cansancio. Cuando intenté ponerme de pie, sentí un poco de dolor en los músculos de mis brazos. Ha de haber sido por el levantamiento de pesas que tuve ayer en el gimnasio con Ryan y las Águilas.

_"No querrás pasar toda el día vagando tirado en la cama"_ Me sermoneó mi hermano sin quitar la vista a su libro.

_"Aburre que te guste usar tus sábados tan productivamente. ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer por querer compartir tus ganas de estudiar los fines de semana?.. Absolutamente nada porque me da pereza"_ Le dije bromeando para que se riera aunque sea un poco, pero siguió prestándole más atención al libro que a mí_ "¿Entendiste el chiste o te lo repito?"_ Le dije sin recibir ninguna reacción por parte de Simón_ "Eyyy… ¡Hol".

_"Ya te entendí"_ La única respuesta dada por parte de mi hermano fue que cambiara de página.

_"Bueno, bueno"_ Le dije mientras buscaba que ponerme entre la pila de ropa amontonada en mi silla, de verdad que se me pasó la mano un poquito con el desorden. Pero ya sé cómo me escuchará el sabelotodo_" Eh Simón, apuesto a que si me harías caso si fuese aquella chica de cabellos oscuros, ojos morados y que usa lentes… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah sí, Jeanette"_ Cuando dije el nombre de la hermana de Eleonor, Simón tosió fuertemente como si se atorase con agua… o recuerdos.

_" ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto?"_ Preguntó nerviosamente mi hermano. A pesar de que no lo veía, podría estar seguro que se había puesto un poco rojo.

_" Nada… o tal vez mucho. No sé, solo me preguntaba ¿Qué tal les fue ayer en la biblioteca?"_ Parece que mi hermano ya estaba controlando el nerviosismo que tuvo hace unos instantes.

_" ¿Te refieres a ese lugar que no sabías que había en la universidad?"_ Como me cambia el tema, pero no funcionará.

_"Sí, a ese. ¿Qué tal la pasaron?"_ Le pregunté sentándome en la cama esperando su respuesta. Él suspiró y giró su silla para mirarme mientras responde.

_"Bien, fue muy educativa"_ Respondió seriamente mirando fijamente por si a mí se me ocurría decirle "Mírame a los ojos y dime si es verdad".

_" ¿Solo bien? ¿Muy educativa? Que aburrido que eres"_ Le reclamé mientras me volvía a tirar en la cama.

_" ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué te dijese que después de la biblioteca fuimos a cenar y ver una película? Venga ya, no estoy para esas cosas" _ Dijo volteándose de nuevo para continuar con la "apasionante" lectura de su libro.

_" Está bien, está bien, no diré nada más. Iré a caminar un rato"_ Con esto dicho me levanté de la cama y me fui en dirección hacia la puerta.

_"Alvin"_ Volteé a ver a mi hermano pensando que decidió contarme lo que pasó ayer entre él y Jeanette_ "¿No te vas a cambiar la pijama?" _Miré hacia abajo y vi que yo estaba con un short negro y un polo rojo.

_"Es que me gusta innovar la moda"_ Le respondí jactanciosamente para salvar un poco de orgullo y me fui cerrando la puerta. Lo pensé unos minutos y consideré lo ridículo que me podía ver afuera, así que volví a entrar_ "Pensándolo bien… me cambiaré de ropa"_ Mi hermano solo se rió, por fin.

* * *

Estuve caminando una media hora mientras escuchaba música desde mi celular por los salones sin rumbo en específico, era una forma de hacer ejercicio.

Como hoy era sábado había muchos alumnos que salían de la universidad para pasar un "fiestero" fin de semana. Me pregunto qué es lo que me hizo dejar de tener la misma actitud de ellos… ah sí, Chelsea. Cuando empecé a salir con ella, dejé de salir frecuentemente a fiestas debido a su carácter. Se podría de manera general que tendía a tener sus sospechas *tos* celos *tos* por los "riesgos" de andar en tales sitios.

Como sea, ya es buen tiempo para que deje de pensar en tonterías pasadas, estoy a no sé cuántos kilómetros lejos de la ciudad y de ella, pero sí sé que son bastantes. Yo estoy muy bien acá con mis hermanos, las Águilas, Eleonor y su hermana… también con la cachetona. Estoy seguro que ella ya le dio vuelta a la página de todas formas, así que yo también puedo hacer lo mismo. Creo que yo tambi… ¡Pown!

_"Auch"_ Dije sobándome la cabeza cuando caí al piso. Me levanté y me sacudí la ropa. Levanté la mirada y vi que me había chocado con un poste ¿Tan distraído ando? Lo primero que noté fue el afiche pegado en el poste: "Se les invita a los estudiantes deseosos de integrar el equipo de futbol americano de la universidad a asistir a las pruebas que se darán a finales del otro mes_ El entrenador".

Invitaciones… ¿Invitaciones?.. ¡Invitaciones!.. Me olvidé de entregar las invitaciones, de todas formas que no me pueden culpar ya que he estado ocupado con… *recuerdos de horas extra de siesta, tiempo con los juegos online de computadora, conversando con mis amigos*… cosas…

* * *

_" ¿Sigues sin encontrarlas?"_ Preguntó Simón desde la silla donde continuaba leyendo ese libro ¿Tantas hojas tiene?

_" ¿Sigues en esa silla?"_ Volteó a mirarme como si dijera "fue tan gracioso y mira como me rio a los extremos de quedarme sin respiración".

_"Eso pasa por tener todo desordenado"_ Dijo el sabelotodo mientras volteaba de hoja. Es en serio, ni que fuera una novela paranormal.

_" ¡Cállate! Estoy seguro de que las dejé por aquí, es solo que no quieren que las encuentre"_ Le contesté tirando toda la ropa acumulada en la silla hacia el otro lado de la habitación, creo que le cayó un par de polos a Simón porque él me los devolvió tirándomelos a la cabeza _" ¡Las encontré!"_ Dije levantando las cartas al aire como si fuera una victoria, ahora que lo pienso es muy infantil esto… lo que sea.

Abrí la puerta listo para andar de acomplejado como "cartero", pero mi hermano interrumpió mi dramática salida…

_" ¿No piensas devolver tu ropa a dónde estaba?"_ Preguntó mi hermano mientras me señalaba la ropa que quedó tirada en el piso.

_"Mmmmmmm… luego"_ Antes de que él pudiese reclamarme algo más, cerré la puerta y me fui.

Caminando me puse a pensar en el hecho que hasta ahora no lo he visto a Theodore en ningún lado y eso que él suele aparecer para preguntar sobre qué se podría tomar por desayuno y en el almuerzo, además de… bueno, principalmente eso. Aunque acepto que me he pasado el mayor tiempo de la mañana en cama. Lo que me recuerda la razón por la que me acordé de las invitaciones, ver ese afiche de las inscripciones para probar en el equipo de la universidad. Prácticamente siento la emoción en el cuerpo… ah no, ese es el dolor muscular que quedó por los ejercicios de ayer. Lo que sucede por dejar de entrenar unas semanas.

De acuerdo, estoy parado en el medio del patio sin idea de a dónde dirigirme para empezar a buscar a Jeanette, Eleonor o Ryan. Caminé un poco hacia la entrada de la universidad y por suerte, sí me encontré con alguien…

_" Hola Eleonor, hola Jeanette"_ Ellas se voltearon para saludarme antes de salir, han de ir a pasear por ser sábado.

_"Hola Alvin, ¿Qué pasa?"_ Preguntó Eleonor que parecía un poco con prisa.

_"Bueno, ¿Recuerdan que les dijimos acerca de la boda de nuestro padre? Acá están formalmente las invitaciones"_ Les dije entregándoles dos de las cuatro cartas que tenía.

_"Ah eso, pues gracias"_ Dijo Ely cogiendo los sobres y guardándolas en su bolso_ "Bueno, nos retiramos. Vamos a la oficina postal debido a que no nos llegó ninguna correspondencia de nuestros padres y eso que ya nos confirmaron que si nos mandaron".

_"Oh vaya, bueno espero que les entreguen sus cartas correspondientes"_ Les dije en modo de despedirme a lo que ellas se retiraron a la calle para tratar de conseguir un taxi, creo que me olvide preguntarles si es que saben cómo llegar.

Ahora que ya les entregué a ellas sus invitaciones, solo me falta entregarle a Ryan y… ay Evelyn. No se me hace ningún problema hablar con Ryan, pero que pesadez es invitarla a esa porrista de las Águilas. Si no fuera porque yo salía con su amiga y el con mi hermano, ni nos hubiésemos dirigido la palabra… pensándolo bien, a que a sí era mejor. Creo que Theodore me puede ayudar con eso de invitarla, después de todo, mi hermanito es su enamorado ¿no?

Saqué mi teléfono para sacar mi celular y llamarle a Ryan, pero sentí una mano en mi hombro así que me volteé a ver quién era…

_" ¿Todavía no te alistaste o así vas a ir?"_ Preguntó Theodore un poco preocupado mientras que yo… tuve viaje de ida y vuelta a la luna.

_" ¿Qué?"_ Fue mi única respuesta dado que no entendía que pasaba.

_" ¿Y ya almorzaste?"_ Contestó mi pregunta con otra_ "Bueno, como sea. Alvin pensé que ya estarías listo".

_" ¿Quieres dejar de hablarme en clave y decirme qué pasa?"_ Tal vez no debí levantar un poco la voz, pero es que me desesperaba no saber que ocurría.

_" Alvin, me lo prometiste ¿Recuerdas?"_ Sonaba un poco deprimido mi hermano por mi falta de atención… ¿atención?..

_Esa chica usaba un poco muy parecido al que vestía Chelsea el día que me dejó y lo recuerdo bien porque me obligó en bromas a halagar su forma de vestir. Es masoquista que casi todo me recuerde a ella… pero no quiero pensarla. Ya es mi pasado y aunque fue mi relación más larga, quiero tratar de pensar como si es que nunca hubiera pasado nada a pesar de ser difícil o grosero. Pero en mi opinión es mejor negarlo a ponerme a ver películas románticas con pañuelos y potes de helado._

__"Alvin, ¿Me estas escuchando?"_ Preguntó mi hermanito con una mirada de preocupación y de incomodidad por mi desatención._

__" ¿Ah? sí, por supuesto"_ Ni estoy seguro si me contó algo o si me preguntó algo pero lo dije para que no se resintiera o molestara conmigo. Creo que acerté por qué su expresión facial cambió a una sonrisa._

__" Genial, entonces nos encontraremos a las ocho el sábado. Ya dijiste eh, nada de fallas"_ Qué será lo que me habrá preguntado, seguro que no era nada serio. Espera… ¿Encontrarnos? ¿A dónde iremos? Bueno seguro que le puedo preguntar luego a Simón…_

_" ¿Te refieres a lo que me dijiste ese día que te acompañé a comprarle un regalo a Evelyn?"_ Él respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza_ "¿Me refrescas la memoria?"_ Theo suspiró y luego contestó.

_" ¿Recuerdas para qué compramos el regalo?"_ A ver, si me acuerdo bien era por su cumpleaños… No, por favor no.

_" ¿Eso quiere decir que …?"_ No necesité terminar la pregunta pues Theo asintió nuevamente_ "Oh Theodore"_ Le dije con un aire de niño haciendo berrinche…

* * *

_"Sigo pensando que es una mala idea"_ Comenté en susurros para que solo Simón me oyese.

_"A mí tampoco me agrada mucho esto Alvin, pero sabes cómo es Theo de insistente"_ Él también hablo en voz baja.

_" ¿Por qué tenemos que venir nosotros?"_ Me quejaba mientras puse una mano en el borde de la ventana del carro de Ryan.

_" ¿Nosotros? Obvio que las Águilas iban a venir ya que estamos hablando de una porrista, yo soy quien debería quejarse ya que no tengo nada que ver con todo esto"_ Dijo en tono más serio pero sin hablar fuerte ya que Theo y Ryan estaban en los asientos de adelante.

_"Bueno, bueno… pero, no me dejaras solo en esto. Tú sabes que ni aguanto estar en la misma habitación que ella y ahora resulta que tengo que estar toda esta noche haciéndole compañía"_ En verdad que no me agradaba la idea de tener que estar acá por esta razón.

Que debí haberme inventado alguna excusa para no venir, algo como… como… oh ya sé, algo como que me dolía la cabeza por una terrible migraña. De ese modo que pude haberme quedado en la habitación. Estamos hablando de Theodore, no me haría un examen médico para comprobarlo.

El carro ya se acercaba más al cine donde quedamos en encontrarnos con los demás, en verdad que es una pesadez. Ojalá hubiera escuchado a Theodore cuando me habló para poder haberle dicho que no, aunque eso no cambiaría en gran cosa ya que me pondría sus ojos de cachorros que suele usar con Dave. A pesar de tener 17 que todavía le sale muy bien esa mirada.

Luego de unos diez minutos, o algo así, Ryan estacionó su carro a un par de cuadras del cine ya que no había un lugar más cercano donde dejar el carro sin que le pongan una multa. Nos bajamos del carro y Ryan se aseguró de que todas las puertas estuviesen correctamente cerradas, después de todo, "Jordy" (su auto) es como su bebé y no quiere que le pase nada.

_" ¿Y le trajiste su regalo?"_ Rogaba por qué la respuesta a la pregunta que le formulé fuera que no, de modo que podríamos ir a comprar por ahí y reducir el tiempo que tenga que estar con ella.

_"Obvio que sí ¿Cómo me lo olvidaría?"_ Respondió alegremente mi hermano sin entender que eso era para mí y para Simón una noticia tan agradable, al menos el sabelotodo entiende por lo que estoy pasando ya que él está en la misma situación.

_" ¿Cómo haremos para pagar? Porque supongo que nosotros terminaremos pagando" _ Preguntó Simón mientras intentaba hacer cálculos mentales para hallar él solo la respuesta.

_" Como dijiste, todos nos lo dividiremos. Descuida Simón que no pagarás tanto ya que somos bastantes"_ Theo y Ryan eran los que estaban más animados con esta salida.

_"Vamos niñas, están más quejonas hoy. Traten de relajarse que es fin de semana"_ Dijo Ryan tratando de animarnos un poco ya que les estábamos "aguando el ambiente".

Ya en la puerta del cine nos encontramos con el resto de las Águilas y con algunas porristas que también vinieron a este "encuentro"…

_" Feliz cumpleaños, Evelyn"_ Le dije cuando me tocó saludarla después de Theo y Ryan. Ambos sabíamos que era más como un abrazo hipócrita.

_"Gracias Alvin" _Respondió Evelyn tratando de sonreírme ya que mi hermano estaba presente con nosotros emocionado por este momento.

_"Un año más de vieja"_ Le traté de bromear y molestar, solo por la ocasión fue que Evelyn se rió de mi chiste.

_" Que pases una agradable noche, Evelyn"_ Saludó Simón por cortesía a Evelyn. Al igual que yo él tampoco no se sentía tan cómodo, pero sí que lo sabía disimular mejor.

Por suerte que ella se quedó conversando con mi hermanito mientras Ryan y yo saludábamos al resto de las Águilas y a las porristas, era un poco más difícil eso para Simón pero que no dejaría atrás sus modales.

_" ¿Qué estamos esperando para entrar y escoger que película ver?"_ Le pregunté a Ryan ya que él debería estar más al tanto de los detalles.

_"Si no me equivoco, a que lleguen unas amigas más de Evelyn"_ Contestó intentando recordar no sé qué.

_"Bueno, como sea… Ah, es verdad. Ryan, tenía que entregarte esto de parte de Dave y Claire"_ Saqué de mi bolsillo la invitación correspondiente para él_" Espero que no te moleste que esté un poquito arrugado".

_" Ah ok gracias, ¿Y ya invitaste a tus amiguitas?"_ Preguntó medio coquetón para saber, según yo, alguna chica que se creería su historia de aquella vez que se rompió la pierna en un partido pero que igual continuó jugando para que al final ganasen.

_" Gracias a ti, sí. Hoy también les entregué sus invitaciones"_ Le contesté con pocas ganas de hablar de ese tema. Soy consciente que se puede armar un pequeño lio entre Eleonor y Evelyn ya que Ely puede ser muy efusiva a veces y Evelyn es muy celosa. Con tal que no le arruinen el día especial para Dave, no me preocupo.

La espera continuó por unos quince minutos más aunque con tal aburrimiento parecían horas. Llegaron un par de porristas del equipo que también saludaron a Evelyn y le entregaron uno que otro presente por su onomástico.

Las Águilas prefirieron ir a buscar una tienda donde comprar algunas sodas para la espera y Ryan se fue con ellos. La bodega más cercana quedaba al final de la esquina, que en sí solo estaba a unos pasos.

_" ¿Aburrido?"_ Le pregunté a Simón quien había sacado un pequeño libro del bolsillo de su casaca azul.

_"Bastante, pero bueno. Solo será un par de horas ¿No?"_ Respondió mi hermano en tono bajo para que la parejita no escuchase nuestras quejas.

Como dije, la bodega no quedaba tan lejos. Así que los chicos no tardaron en regresar, creo que ya podríamos ir ingresando.

_"Ryan, dijiste que esperábamos a unas porristas más ¿No?"_ Le pregunté fijándome de la hora en mi celular, ya había pasado como unos veinte minutos.

_"Sí, descuida"_ Dio una rápida mirada a los que estaban presentes, principalmente a las chicas_ "Parece que la única que falta es…"_ Cuando entendió quien estaba ausente, puso una expresión de preocupación. Yo ya entendía a quien se refería…

_" ¿Crees que venga?"_ Le pregunté tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo que podía en ese momento a pesar de que mis nervios me estaban traicionando.

_"No creo, además, ella ha de est…"_ No terminó de hablar porque se quedó mirando atrás mío, en esta ocasión no se me ocurriría que estaba mirando a una chica con quien poder coquetear. Me volteé y la vi acercándose al grupo para primero saludar a la cumpleañera y luego a los demás…

Es difícil entender como tu suerte toma un giro inesperado en tan solo un día o, para ser más específico, horas. En ningún momento me hubiera imaginado que al paso que iban las cosas, terminaría encontrándome con aquella persona a quien ya no tenía planeado y ni quería ver. Pero tampoco es que tenga que sorprenderme demasiado, después de todo, había probabilidades que venga. Es solo que no las había considerado.

_"Chelsea"_ Las palabras que dije apenas fueron audibles..


	11. Saca las garras

Capítulo 11: Saca las garras

_" ¿Y luego que hiciste? ¿Le saludaste? Yo no me lo hubiera hecho ya que podría ser algo incómodo además del hecho que tus amigos también estaban ahí y…"_ Hablaba la cachetona mientras toma un sorbo de su jugo de fresa, pero le interrumpí.

_"Si quieres saber, déjame terminar de contarte"_ Le contesté comiendo un poco de mi helado de frutilla.

____"Chelsea"_ Las palabras que dije apenas fueron audibles._

__"Alvin, ¿Estás bien?"_ Me dijo Simón mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro, yo me sacudí._

__"Estoy bien, solo me duele la cabeza. Simón, le avisas a Theo que me retiré por eso"_ Aunque el sabelotodo y Ryan sabían que no era del todo cierto. Ya con una excusa me retiré rápidamente antes de que los demás noten mi ausencia o, en el caso de Chelsea, mi presencia._

_" ¿Entonces no te vio?"_ Preguntó nuevamente la cachetona, interrumpiendo la historia.

_"Yo que sé, ¿Puedo seguir?"_ Ella solo movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, indicando que sí.

_Como Ryan estaba con las Águilas y las porrista, era más que obvio que no me llevaría devuelta a la universidad, por lo que tuve que caminar en busca de un taxi. Para mala suerte que los precios suben los fines de semana, pero bueno "un par de dólares" no afectará tanto mi economía._

_Mientras deambulaba por las calles tratando de imaginarme diferentes posibilidades de que pudo haber pasado ahora si es que me hubiese quedado con los demás… tal vez ella me hubiese perdonado, no, más bien me hubiese pedido disculpas por lo que pasó. Ridiculeces inventadas, lo más probable es que me haya reclamado junto con Evelyn. Ya de por sí que es insoportable aguantarla a la enamorada de mi hermanito, sumándole a Chelsea sería totalmente intolerable._

_" Si no te agradaba como era ella, ¿Por qué estuvieron juntos durante tanto tiempo?"_ Interrumpió, de nuevo, mientras tomaba su jugo.

_" Cállate"_ Le dije pero no en un tono agresivo, sino molestándola para que actuara infantilmente como lo hizo en otras ocasiones.

_Cuando empecé a volver a sentir los dolores musculares por los ejercicios en el gimnasio, me di cuenta que había estado caminando en sentido contrario con dirección a… mi casa. Cada vez que tenía un problema ya sea en el colegio o en otra parte, caminaba hasta mi casa y me tiraba en mi cama para dormir de modo que eso me relajase aunque sea un poco. Ahora estaba haciendo lo mismo. No creo que a mis hermanos les moleste si adelanto mi visita, después de todo, ellos me pueden dar el alcance mañana._

_Entonces ya está decidido, dirigí mi rumbo en dirección a la casa de Dave y rezar porque no haya salido con Claire. No me encontraba tan lejos con todo lo que había caminado, llegaba en algo de diez minutos. Por momentos era difícil no concentrarse en que podían estar haciendo ahora mis hermanos con los demás, intento de no pensar en ello pero es complicado no imaginarse la probabilidad de que podrían estar burlándose de lo que salí corriendo cuando llegó mi ex…_

_" ¿Y qué fue? ¿Los encontraste? ¿Estuvieron ahí?"_ Iba a continuar haciendo más preguntas la cachetona pero al ver mi mirada, no grosera, decidió dejarlo ahí.

_Abrí la reja de la casa y subí los escalones hacia la puerta. Luego de un par de golpes en esta, esperé a que alguien abra ya que sí tenían las luces prendidas. A los minutos abrió mi padre._

__" ¿Alvin? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?"_ Hizo tantas preguntas a la vez mi padre._

__"A mí también me alegra verte Dave"_ Le saludé no tan cabizbajo para que no me atropelle con otra oleada de preguntas que suele hacer las oficinas de registro_ "¿Puedo pasar?"_ Mi padre se puso a un costado para dejarme entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de mí…_

___"Y ya bueno, mis hermanos llegaron el domingo"_ Le comenté, no con todos los detalles, a la cachetona mientras terminaba de comer mi helado.

_"Alvin ¿Ya no sientes nada por ella?"_ Preguntó un poco seria la cachetona. Es una buena pregunta, hasta ahora me cuestiono la verdadera razón por la que me fui de esa reunión hace unos cuatro días ¿Todavía la quiero o me retiré por simplemente no querer verla?

_" ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sientes celos?"_ Ella me miró seriamente y luego sentí una suave patada en mi pierna.

_"Sueña"_ Dijo burlándose de mi pregunta mientras se recostaba en la parte posterior de su asiento.

_"Eso dices ahora, pero seguro no es lo que le dices a tu almohada"_ Le bromeé nuevamente para al final recibir otra patadita en el tobillo.

_"Como digas, pero ¿Por qué recién se te dio por contármelo? Eso ha de haber sucedido como hace casi un mes"_ Me preguntó con tal curiosidad y resentimiento.

_"Tienes que admitir que no nos hemos visto bastante seguido. Además, no tenía tantas ganas de hablar de eso" _Comí un buen bocado de mi helado, sí que está muy bueno.

_" ¿Y por qué ahora sí?"_ Cielos, cuantas preguntas.

_"Pues porque tu preguntaste la razón por la que últimamente paraba más encerrado en mis estudios y mi trabajo. Bueno, ya lo sabes ahora… así que cambiemos de tema ¿Qué tal va el rodaje de la película?"_ Hablando sin pensar, recordé que ella no se llevaba tan bien con una compañera del estudio.

_"No preguntes. Hey, tengo una idea ¿Por qué no vas de visita este sábado? Seguro que te gustaría ver como es el lugar, los escenarios y todo eso"_ Dijo animada por la idea apoyando sus brazos en la mesa para poder acercarse más.

_"Vale, vale. Solo dame un poco de espacio que quiero terminar mi helado"_ Le respondí mientras me echaba en la silla.

Ella rebuscó entre su bolso algo mientras yo saboreaba lo que quedaba de mi helado. En un momento sacó una hoja y un lapicero.

_"Bueno gruñón, esta es la dirección del estudio. Solo dile al guardia que me vas a visitar y seguro que te dejará entrar"_ Dijo entregándome la hojita, yo la cogí y la guardé en mi bolsillo. Ni bien me entregó el papel, volvió a buscar algo en su bolso. Ahora sacó su celular y respondió una llamada_ "Pero, ¿Qué se te ofrece?.. Sí, ya sé. Ni que fuera retardada… Entiendo, estaré allá lo más pronto posible"_ Con esto colgó y volvió a guardar su celular.

_"Algo me dice que ya te retiras"_ Ella me dio una sonrisa nerviosa antes de contestar.

_" ¿Qué comes que adivinas? Pues sí, me había olvidado que tengo que estar allá en dos horas para continuar con el ensayo de la siguiente escena. Nos vemos luego, Alvin"_ Se levantó y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

_"Corre, corre, corre. Más rápido Jimmy"_ Le grité usando el silbato para llamar su atención.

_"Sí, Jimmy. Así que corre, corre, corre corazón… de los dos tu siempre fuiste el más veloz" _Dijo cantando y un poco burlándose otro chiquillo. ¿Cómo saben tantas canciones esos estudiantes? Que yo sepa, esa no es americana.

_"Tú no te quedes atrás John, mueve esas piernas más rápido y deja de cantar"_ Le resondré al alumno que ya prácticamente solo trotaba.

Los "enanos" tenían que practicar sus tiros turnándose los alumnos para ver quien estaría en el arco aunque más fueron las veces que los otros jugadores le tiraban a los bordes que al mismo arco.

Ya para terminar más relajadamente, opté por que los niños jueguen un partido amistoso de modo que ponían en práctica lo que aprendían en tanto entrenamiento, después de todo, ¿De qué les serviría tantas tácticas si no saben aplicarlas en un partido?

_" Nick, ¡Soccer es para jugar con los pies a no ser que seas el arquero!"_ Le dije tras que cogiese el balón con sus manos para evitar un pase del equipo contrario.

_"Entrenador Seville, ese tiró debió considerarse como gol. No es justo"_ Criticó Richard haciendo berrinche.

_" En realidad ya acabó el tiempo. Chicos, en general jugaron bien. Solo les falta practicar un poco más los pases, recuerden que no están solos en la cancha. Si es que el oponente viene a quitarte el balón, tienes que pasarle el balón a un compañero"_ Les dije agachándome un poco para ponerme a su altura ya que ellos prácticamente estaban en el piso tratando de respirar.

_" Es fá...cil…dec…ir…lo"_ Dijo entre jadeos Martin levantando la mano para hablar.

_"Vayan y aséense, no se queden con esas ropas olorosas que les hará mal"_ Con esto dicho recogí los papeles donde tenía que hacer unos apuntes de la clase y esperé a que todos los alumnos fuesen a los vestuarios para yo retirarme.

Caminé hacia la oficina de la directora, soy consciente de que ella hoy tuvo una reunión con los directivos pero al menos Cinthya me podrá dar la información que necesito.

_"Hola Cinthya"_ Saludé acercándome a la mesa donde la secretaria estaba imprimiendo unas hojas y guardándolas en unos fólderes.

_"Hola Alvin, ¿Qué tal estuvo el entrenamiento?"_ Respondió Cinthya sin quitar la vista a las pilas de papeles amontonadas en una mesa junto a su escritorio.

_" ¿Con esos chiquitines? Tan bien como se puede, son realmente muy activos hasta el momento en que empieza a ponerse serio los ejercicios de calentamiento"_ Me senté en una de los asientos de espera ubicados dentro del oficina_" Por cierto, quería saber si es que lograste encontrar algo en que pueda trabajar. Así sea solo sacar la basura o cualquier cosa".

_"Pues, todavía no pude ubicar alguna labor disponible del cual te puedas hacer cargo. A no ser que quieras apoyar en la cafetería"_ Dijo un poco dubitativa.

_"Así sea ser el platillo, no importa"_ Le contesté en son de broma, pero no en el sentido de burlarme de la propuesta.

_" ¿En serio? Bueno…"_ Se paró y fue a buscar un folder en el estante que estaba en la parte posterior _"Solo necesitas completar este formato y ya mañana te estaría entregando un horario de horas de servicio"_ Me entregó un par de hojas y un lapicero para que completase.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::tic toc tic toc tic toc::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"Listo, creo que eso es todo"_ Le devolví las paginas ya rellenadas con los datos solicitados a Cinthya.

_"Genial, mañana te llegará de manera virtual el horario correspondiente"_ Aquella amiga le dio una rápida hojeada a las hojas antes de guardarlas.

_"Muchas gracias Cinthya. Nos vemos el jueves"_ Le dije despidiéndome con un movimiento de las manos.

_"Cuídate Alvin"_ Fue lo último que dijo antes de que saliese por la puerta de dirección.

Saliendo del colegio caminé un par de cuadras para poder tomar un carro. Pude haber tomado el carro desde hace una cuadra, pero en cierta forma algo en mí quería seguir caminando. Cuando mis ojos escaneaban mis alrededores entendí la razón, tenía cierta "esperanza" de encontrar a la cachetona por acá como sucedió la otra vez. Lastimosamente, no pasó nada interesante. Tomé el taxi normalmente, quizás después de conseguir el dinero necesario para el regalo de bodas para mi padre y mi futura madre, pueda juntar algo de dinero para comprar un auto.

* * *

Llegando a la universidad, esperé a que el taxista estacionase el carro para pagarle y bajarme del carro. Ya fuera del carro caminé hacia la entrada mientras miraba mi celular para revisar qué hora era, razón por la cual que no me di cuenta que no estaba solo en la entrada…

_"Mira a quien no se le da por esconder el rostro ahora. Pero Alvin, como es que no te he visto hace tiempo"_ Era aquella voz, en mi opinión, chillona que era irritante solo con oírlo.

_" ¿Qué quieres Evelyn? Si no nos hemos encontrado es porque ni a ti ni a mi nos agrada hablarnos a no ser que esté Theo. ¿No te cansas tú de tanta discusión?"_ Le contesté algo molesto por estar interrumpiendo mi tranquilidad, y yo que tenía planeado irme de frente hacia la cama_ "¿Por qué todavía continuas con ello?".

_"No me canso de restregártelo en tu cara, pero te entiendo. Fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer, yo no hubiese querido que mi ex pareja me vea cuando luciese tan patética como fue tu caso"_ Contestó de una manera bastante burlesca mientras se acercaba a mí.

_" ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas continuar con esa actitud conmigo?"_ Le pregunté algo iracundo por cómo se comportaba Evelyn.

_"Es que es difícil de aburrirse de esto, ¿No lo crees?"_ Dijo ahora poniéndose al frente de mí, podía sentir el fuerte aroma de su perfume barato.

_"Mejor guárdatelos Evelyn, aunque sea por Theodore. Tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz"_ Hablé un poco más calmado para conseguir un buen resultado.

_" ¿Crees que confiaría en la persona que lastimó a mi amiga?"_ Ella se cruzó de brazos al hacer la pregunta, claro que no esperaba una respuesta de sí o no.

_ "Por última vez Evelyn, ella supuso mal. Yo no hice nada de lo que ella me acusó, solo es un capricho suyo"_ Me enojó que volviese a tocar ese tema.

_"Eso puedes…"_ No terminó de hablar Evelyn porque alguien la interrumpió.

_" ¿Alvin? ¿Qué sucede?"_ Preguntó algo confundida Eleonor, quien estaba saliendo de un taxi junto a su hermana Jeanette.

_"Nada que te incumba rubiecita"_ Dijo algo molesta Evelyn sin agrandar la distancia entre ella y yo, no me malinterpreten. Ella no está así para coquetear, sino para atemorizar.

_" ¿Rubiecita? ¿Eso quiere decir que tu cabello es teñido?"_ Preguntó un poco a la defensiva Eleonor sin levantar la voz y sin sonar grosera.

_"Ely mejor no nos metamos, hay que irnos a nuestra habitación"_ Trató de calmar la situación Jeanette mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Eleonor para llamar su atención.

_"Jaja, sí Ely. Se niña buena y vete"_ Se burló Evelyn de mi amiga, ¿Yo por qué solo estaba de manos cruzadas? Reacciona Alvin.

_" ¿Por qué te gusta molestar a los demás Evelyn? Ella no te ha hecho nada. Deja de comportarte como perro rabioso o tarde o temprano Theo se dará cuenta del tipo de alimaña que eres"_ No esperé a que ella me contestase, cogí del brazo a Eleonor y a Jeanette y las llevé hacia el interior, obviamente nos les apreté fuerte.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el edificio residencial y también sin mirarnos por lo tenso que, al menos dos de nosotros, estábamos.

_"Alvin es increíble que una llorona como esa te haga bullying"_ Me regañó Eleonor cruzándose de brazos en mi adelante.

_"Eleonor no lo molestes más, ya tuvo suficiente. Alvin ha de tener sus razones"_ Me defendió Jeanette sin alzar la voz.

_"Que razones ni que ocho cuartos. Si alguien como ella me hubiese levantado la voz una sola vez, ya tendría al menos un par de uñas rotas"_ Dijo Eleonor haciendo un puño con su mano.

_"Pero si ya lo hizo"_ Le respondí levantando la mano para opinar como si estuviésemos en un aburrido salón de clases.

_"Cállate"_ Eleonor sacó la lengua infantilmente cuando respondió.

_"Por cierto Alvin, ¿Quién era esa chica?"_ Preguntó tímidamente Jeanette mientras jugaba con sus manos.

_" Seguro que tu enamorada, que gustos tan raros"_ Dijo Eleonor antes de que yo pudiese responder.

_" Jajaja conchuda. En verdad ella es la enamorada de mi hermanito Theodore"_ Cuando contesté, Ely se quedó con la boca abierta (literalmente). Yo se la cerré levantando su barbilla_ "Lo sé, Theo es quien tiene malos gustos, no se comparan a los míos".

_" Pero es que tu hermano es tan diferente a ella. Esa es solo una loca desquiciada"_ Dijo Eleonor apuntando hacia donde se suponía que estaba Evelyn.

_" ¿Qué puedo decir? Los opuestos se atraen supongo"_ Le dije mientras me rascaba detrás de mi cabeza nerviosamente.

_" En verdad, según estudios científicos, las relaciones de ese tipo tienden a durar a lo mucho tres años"_ Dijo Jeanette levantándose las gafas en su nariz.

_"Genial Jeanette, contaré cada bendito día en cuenta regresiva"_ Respondí todo animoso ante la idea de que esa relación no durará bastante tiempo de modo que ya no tendría que aguantarla bastante tiempo. Lo malo es que ellos recién iban saliendo dos años.

_"Pero, bueno. Es solo una investigación que aún continua en experimentación"_ Terminó de hablar tímidamente Jeanette.

_"Falta poco ¿eh? Esa tipa no me cae para nada"_ Dijo algo molesta Eleonor mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura.

_" ¿Celosa Eleonor?"_ Ella se puso totalmente roja ante la pregunta, solo faltaba amarillo para que fuese un semáforo pues ya tenía un vestido verde.

_"Cállate"_ Volvió a responder Eleonor sacando nuevamente la lengua.

_" Yo diría que sí"_ Dijo Jeanette poniendo una mano en el hombro de Eleonor.

_" Cállate"_ Volvió a responder Eleonor, pero esta vez inflando sus cachetes.

_" Bueno que tú no te quedas atrás Jeanette, para ti todo se vuelve rosa cuando estás junto a mi hermano el sabelotodo de Simón"_ Le dije dándole un codazo suave en el brazo. Ella se puso totalmente roja con lo que dije, no respondió ante mi broma.

_"Como sea, creo que iré en este mismo instante a hablar con tu hermano para que te apoye contra esa loca"_ Dijo Eleonor empezando a marchar hacia las habitaciones.

_"Espera Ely, no tenemos que meternos en su relación. Si bien es cierto, no me tolero o soporto con Evelyn pero eso no tiene que ver el uno con el otro"_ La detuve cogiéndola del brazo.

_"Theo no puede estar saliendo con una chiflada como lo es esa chica"_ Respondió Eleonor a la defensiva, trató de no ser grosera pero tampoco quería razonar.

_"Ely en verdad creo que Alvin tiene razón, eso no nos incumbe"_ Me apoyó Jeanette aunque por su timidez hablaba en tono bajo.

_"Pero él tiene derecho a saber"_ Volvió a decir en tono insistente. Pero antes de que pudiese contestar…

_" ¿Saber qué?" _Preguntó algo curioso mi hermanito mientras se acercaba a nosotros cerrándose la casaca verde por el frio.

_" Theo ¿Qué pasó?"_ Le pregunté al verlo parado frente a nosotros, yo suponía que todavía no hubiese llegado o que ya estaría descansando por lo agotador que es trabajar y estudiar, al menos yo estoy fatigado.

_"Bueno, Simón te estuvo timbrando pero no contestaste. Así que me dijo que bajase a ver si llegabas, por cierto… Hola Eleonor, hola Jeanette. Bueno, ¿Qué era lo que tenía que saber?"_ Volvió a preguntar mi hermano dispuesto a que no le cambien de tema.

_"Pues…"_ Antes de que terminase de responder, Eleonor se dio cuenta que yo la miraba seriamente_ "Encontré un libro con buenas recetas caseras que te podría prestar"_ Habló con una sonrisa Eleonor mientras me miraba diciéndome mentalmente "No creas que no se lo puedo decir luego". Al comienzo Theo nos miró sospechando de que eso no fuera la verdadera razón pero luego la aceptó.

_"Bueno, me gustaría. Quizás luego te lo pida"_ Dijo Theo dándole un guiño a Eleonor, ella se sonrojó un poco pero agachó la cabeza para que mi hermano no se diera cuenta_ "Ok, Alvin ¿Subimos ya?".

_"Está bien, hasta mañana Ely hasta mañana Jeanette. Buenas noches"_ Me despedí y seguí a mi hermano hacia nuestras habitaciones después de que él también se despidiese.

Ya cuando entré a mi habitación, Simón estaba sentado en su cama pero seguía leyendo un libro ¿Qué no se cansa?

_"Hola sabelotodo"_ Le saludé sentándome en mi cama para buscar mi pijama que estaba bajo mi almohada.

_"Te respondería, pero sería rebajarme a tus niveles"_ Dijo Simón cambiando de página a su libro.

* * *

_" ¿Cómo se supone que la encontraremos?"_ Les dije a mis hermanos mientras descendíamos con nuestras maletas por esas escaleras automáticas. Es extraño que estemos de viaje, pero lo que se me hace más raro es que Dave no esté con nosotros acá ¿Dónde está nuestro padre?

_"Oh ya sé"_ Contestó Theo mientras comenzó a correr esquivando a las otras personas que caminaban a paso rápido con sus pesados maletines de equipaje por todo el aeropuerto. Simón y yo solo le seguimos de cerca para no perderle el rastro… Genial, aquí vamos de nuevo con otro sueño de ardillas…


	12. Se hundió mi barco

Capítulo 12: Se hundió mi barco

_" ¿Y qué nos va a hacer? ¿Arrojarnos por la borda?"_ Dije a la defensiva y algo molesto de que nos esté regañando nuestro padre ¿Y ahora qué pasó? ¿De qué me culparán ahora?.. Espera, ¿Dave? ¿Qué hacemos en esta habitación, esto no es nuestra casa.

_" ¿Eh? ¿Hay una plancha?"_ Mi hermanito se asustó ante esa idea mientras se escondía detrás de una cajita. Lo sabía, somos ardillas ¿Cómo es que mi padre no lo es también? Hey, hay otras tres ardillas con nosotros. No les puedo ver el rostro, pero estoy seguro que son las ardillas hembras de mi primer sueño alucinado con animales. Sé que son "mujeres" porque ellas llevan vestidos con lentejuelas.

_"No, eso no va a pasar. Pero si me desobedecen una vez más nos bajarán del barco y no irán a los premios internacionales de música ¿Entendido?"_ Dave lucía bastante molesto con lo que sea que haya pasado. Un momento… para tu tren, ¿Dijo premios internacionales de música?.. ¿Música? Que yo sepa, los únicos instrumentos que sé utilizar son cucharas y tenedores ¿Resulta que ganamos un premio?

_"Sí Dave"_ Respondió una ardilla de pelaje algo rubio que tenía un vestido verde y usaba dos colas. Más destacante que todo eso era que no le podía ver el rostro, igual que a las demás. Es como en los otros sueños en los que ellas aparecían.

_"Ajá"_ Contestó la otra ardilla de un pelaje mucho más que oscuro quien vestía una prenda parecida a la anterior, solo que el color de este era un morado medio claro, creo.

_"Por supuesto"_ Finalmente habló la otra ardilla hembra cuyo pelaje era un intermedio entre las otras dos. A diferencia de las otras "chicas", esta ardilla tenía un vestido de dos colores: la parte superior era rosa y la inferior, verde. Es muy curioso que las voces chillonas de estas tres ardillas me suenan muy familiar, pero no recuerdo de dónde.

_"Ahhhh ¿Y si… tenemos que desobedecerte?"_ Mis labios se movieron para desafiar en cierta forma a Dave, aunque todavía no entiendo que está pasando.

_" ¿Y por qué tendrían que hacer eso?"_ Contestó mi padre mostrando en su rostro una mezcla de confusión y enojo por la pregunta que hice.

_"Pues digamos que me pides que no me mueva: _Alvin si te mueves de esa silla, estás castigado. _Pero, luego de pronto veo piratas, subiendo por las sogas, veloces y ágiles, por los lados del barco. Ahora, sería sencillo tomar mi leal y confiable navaja suiza y cortar las sogas, pero me ordenaron quedarme quieto ¿O entendí mal?_ Jajaja vaya explicación, ni yo me la creo.

_"Ehh sí Alvin, así es ¿Y qué haces con una navaja de bolsillo?"_ Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Tenía una? Eso explica, la incomodidad que siento por mi peludo pecho de ardilla.

_" ¿Aaa qué navaja de bolsillo te refieres?"_ Le contesté algo nervioso entendiendo que me había delatado a mí mismo, que problema.

_"Rápido, dámela o te cortarás"_ Dijo Dave poniendo su mano cerca de mí para que le entregase aquel inofensivo instrumento.

_"Aunque salvara a todo el barco de robaje y saqueación ¿Aun así me castigarías?"_ Le contesté mientras sacaba aquella navaja de debajo de mi terno blanco que llevaba puesto ¿Y por qué estoy vestido tan elegante?

_"Alvin, no existe la palabra robaje y se dice saqueo. Pero tiene razón, Dave. En algún momento debes confiar en nuestras decisiones"_ Simón, en cierta manera, como que intentó ayudarme con la discusión que tenía con nuestro padre. Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué hacen ellas acá si esto es una discusión entre padre e hijos?

_"Hoy confié en ustedes y esto fue lo que obtuve"_ Era como si Dave hubiese explotado de enojo y luego de decir esto se retiró de la habitación. Así que esto sí es un barco eh.

_"Tal vez la salsa picante lo irritó"_ Dije tratando de aligerar el ambiente que se formó entre nosotros seis tras la salida de Dave del dormitorio.

_"Alvin despierta, el señor ya trajo las verduras y carnes. Necesito que me ayudes a bajar todos los productos del carro"_ Dijo la cocinera mientras me movía del hombro en un intento de levantarme.

Abrí los ojos y traté de acostumbrarlos a la luz, es increíble que me haya quedado dormido. Me paré de la silla y caminé hacia donde estaba estacionado el camión. Tuvimos que bajar algo de cinco cajas entre verduras y frutas y unas cuatro bolsas de carne. Ya cuando teníamos todo lo necesario, el chofer se retiró después de despedirse de la señora Isabela, la cocinera.

_" ¿Dónde pongo esta bolsa?"_ Le pregunté a Isabela mientras le enseñaba el último encargo de carnes con la mano.

_"Ponlo en la mesa de allá, tesoro"_ Contestó ella sin quitar la mirada de la olla donde estaba haciendo hervir agua, luego le echó un poco de zapallo cortado y zanahoritas en rodajas.

_" Eso huele bien"_ mentira_ "¿Qué estas cocinando?" _Me acerqué hacia donde ella estaba con la comida a medio preparar.

_"Es una mezcla de carnes con arroz y mi ingrediente secreto"_ Contestó mezclando esos ingredientes en la olla donde estaba el agua. Lo probó un poco y luego echó un poco de especias a la comida. Vuelva a probarla y esta vez quedó conforme con el sabor _"Bien Alvin, ayúdame a cortar las patatas y podrás retirarte"_ Se secó en el mandil y me entregó la caja donde estaban estas dichosas patatas sin pelar. Di un gran suspiro y empecé con mi trabajo.

_ tic toc tic toc tic toc _

_"Ya está"_ Le dije mostrándole un tazón donde había puesto las rodajas de patatas. Ella las cogió y las echó en el sartén donde estaba friendo algunas carnes.

_"Eso es todo Alvin, ya puedes ir a tus clases"_ Dijo Isabela con una gran sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el cabello dentro de su maya en la cabeza.

_"Gracias Isabela"_ Me despedí antes de coger mi maleta y retirarme. Salí por la puerta trasera de la cafetería.

Por la salida del colegio me encontré con Jullie quien estaba entrando apresurada para marcar tarjeta. Cargaba su bolso y algunos fólderes en sus manos.

_"Hola Jullie"_ Cuando le saludé, era como si despertó de su trance de prisa.

_"Ah hola Alvin"_ Saludó algo apresuradamente mientras trataba de guardar esos fólderes dentro de su bolso.

_" ¿Por qué tanta prisa?"_ Pero que pregunta más tonta, es obvio que lo que quiere es marcar su tarjeta de control de puntualidad de los profesores.

_"Pues había olvidado unos exámenes en mi casillero dentro del salón de profesores así que no pude revisarlos y justo hoy tengo que entregar notas. Será mejor que me vaya de una vez, nos vemos Alvin"_ Se despidió y continuó su camino corriendo hacia la entrada del colegio.

Cuando estaba caminando para tomar un taxi rumbo a la universidad sentí que vibraba mi bolsillo, saqué mi celular y revisé el mensaje que me llegó: "Hey A, hay una oferta de hamburguesas acá al costado del restaurante donde suelen desayunar, ven y apúrate que se acaban_ Ryan".

Tuve que esperar un rato ya que a estas horas de la mañana no suelen haber muchos taxis vacíos o que te quieran llevar tan lejos. Pero luego de unos diez minutos conseguí uno que no me salió tan caro ni tan barato.

En el camino tengo el tiempo suficiente para "filosofar" acerca de estos extraños sueños que estoy teniendo… creo que ya no son puras coincidencias ver tantas ardillas en mi subconsciente. En esta ocasión me pareció tan reconfortante que Dave conociera a esas ardillas, aunque yo no tengo idea de quienes son. A pesar de que en este sueño hemos estado discutiendo… en cierta manera inexplicable, me sentía completo. O sea, no en el sentido de que me haya estado faltando un brazo o algo así, sino que era como un sentimiento de una familia reunida… familia, ni siquiera recuerdo haber visto a esas ardillas y ya los estoy llamando "familia". Quizás… solo tal vez, necesite ayuda de alguien ¿Podría ser buena idea comentárselo a alguien acerca de estos irregulares sueños? No, me verían como que perdí la cabeza. Si yo tuviese que escucharme a mí mismo, me mandaría a un manicomio. Bueno tal vez no a tales extremos, pero sí que diría que habría perdido la cordura. Pero, ¿Y si fuese alguien profesional?..

_"Son 32 dólares"_ La voz del señor me devolvió a la realidad, él extendió su mano para que le entregase los billetes. Saqué el dinero de mi bolsillo y me bajé del auto después de pagarle.

Entré al restaurante y di una rápida mirada por todo el lugar tratando de ubicar a Ryan, él estaba sentado en la parte trasera pegado junto a una ventana.

_"Espero que valgan la pena las hamburguesas"_ Fue mi manera de saludarlo mientras él sostenía el menú, en mi opinión era un poco absurdo ya que dijo que veníamos por las hamburguesas.

_" Por supuesto que sí, es comida y entretenimiento"_ La última parte de su oración me dejó un poco confundido.

_" ¿Entretenimiento?"_ Ryan asintió y luego giro la cabeza en dirección al baño… de mujeres. No entendía bien a qué punto quería sino hasta el momento en que un par de chicas salieron de ahí.

_"Bueno señoritas, acá está mi amigo que les comenté"_ Les dijo mientras ellas tomaban asiento junto a nosotros, jajaja Ryan no cambiará. Una de ellas tenía su cabello medio rojizo y la otra de negro.

_"Hola"_ La pelirroja saludó jugando con su cabello y con una sonrisa, medio de tonta, en el rostro.

_"No puede ser, eres Alvin Seville ¿No es cierto?"_ La pelirroja se emocionó al escuchar la pregunta que había hecho su amiga.

_"Eso les había dicho"_ Comentó Ryan entre risas.

_"Bueno chicas. Ese soy yo, Alvin Seville para servirles"_ Les dije en medio son de burla y sarcasmo, pero ellas no se dieron cuenta.

_" ¡Es increíble! No puedo creer que esté sentada junto a Alvin Seville"_ Dijo la chica de cabello negro casi gritando de la euforia, mejor que se lo dijese a todos los del restaurante. Pensé que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a saltar en su asiento.

_"Lo sé, lo sé. Es asombroso, por favor Alvin tomate una foto con nosotras"_ La pelirroja sacó una cámara de su bolso_ "¿Podrías hacernos el favor?"_ Le dijo a Ryan mientras le entregaba la cámara.

_"Eh sí, claro"_ Ryan lucía algo resentido de que le haya quitado toda la atención. Las chicas rápidamente se pararon y se acomodaron a mis costados, que me quedaba más que sonreír. Ya cuando Ryan tomó la dichosa foto, ellas volvieron a sus asientos.

_"Y cuéntanos, ¿Qué se siente ser tan famoso?"_ ¿Famoso? No sabía que el futbol americano era tan ilustre en toda la ciudad.

_"Bueno, no está tan mal supongo. Pero no me puedo llevar todo el crédito, solo soy parte de un equipo"_ Le contesté un poco nervioso al no entender del todo su pregunta.

_" ¿Te refieres a tus hermanos?"_ Ahora que la chica de cabello negro me dejó confundido ¿Qué tiene que ver mis hermanos en todo esto del futbol americano?

_" ¿Mis hermanos? No, ellos no practican deportes. Hablaba de mis compañeros de futbol americano, las Águilas" _Ellas se quedaron más confundidas que yo con lo que dije. Acá algo huele mal, y no solo hablo del baño.

_"Creo que no estamos captando"_ Le respondería "yo tampoco" a la pelirroja, pero preferí quedarme callado. Qué momento más incómodo.

_"Bueno, bueno. Creo que fueron muchas preguntas, Alvin se me hace tarde para clases, vámonos. Fue un placer señoritas, espero que nos podamos ver en otra ocasión"_ No dio tiempo a que alguien más dijese algo más, Ryan se paró y a empujones me llevó hasta la puerta.

* * *

_" ¿Qué fue todo eso?"_ Le pregunté a Ryan mientras nos acercábamos a la entrada de la universidad.

_" ¿Qué no es obvio? Esas chicas estaban chifladas"_ Contestó Ryan entre risas y aceleró el paso.

_"No importa, pudimos habernos quedado. Aún tengo hambre"_ Traté de alcanzarle yo también aumentando mi velocidad.

_"Esas mujeres no saben apreciar el talento que tengo así que yo ahí estaba de sobra"_ Ryan parecía un poco molesto por esa triste realidad.

_"Ya, ya como sea. Por cierto ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?"_ Mi amigo se rió por la pregunta que hice.

_"Jajaja hey A, esa era solo una excusa para salir. Ya he tenido práctica cuando me topaba con chicas que no eran tan lindas"_ Comentó entre carcajadas_ "Pero, de todas formas aprovecharé este tiempo para descansar un poco antes del entrenamiento que tenemos hoy. Hablamos luego A"_ Dijo mientras se retiraba hacia las habitaciones.

_" ¡Ryan!"_ Él volteó para ver que quería, en verdad que necesita una opinión acerca de mi idea de buscar ayuda por esos extraños sueños de ardillas que he tenido, en especial por el último en el que tuve una rara sensación. Pero a la vez, no quería que se enterasen de la insania que estaba sufriendo_ "Pues… quería saber… ¿Qué paso esa noche del cumple de Evelyn después de que yo me fuera?"_ No le mire al rostro porque me sentía realmente nervioso, pero también deseaba saber eso.

_"Si lo que quieres saber es si Chelsea se enteró que habías ido, la respuesta es no. Nadie comentó nada de eso dado que todos sabíamos de tu situación con ella, inclusive Evelyn no dijo nada. Ahora si me voy a ir a tirar un rato a mi cama"_ Ya no le interrumpí su camino hacia su dormitorio. Después de que Ryan se fuese, fui a mi habitación para recoger un par de libros y dirigirme a la clase que empezaba como en veinte minutos.

* * *

_"Genial, tenía tanta hambre que me pude haber comido la carpeta"_ Le dije a mis hermanos mientras me sentaba con ellos en la cafetería.

_"No te emociones tanto Alvin, es solo un poco de comida china"_ Dijo Simón quien guardó su libro cuando llegué para poder comer.

_"Alvin tiene razón, yo también muero de hambre"_ Theo se sobó el estómago dando énfasis a lo que decía, bueno de Theo no es sorprendente que tenga hambre.

_"Ya como sea, ¿Podemos comer tranquilos?"_ Mi hermanito fue el primero en abrir uno de los envases después de la queja del sabelotodo.

A penas le había dado unas bocaradas a mi plato cuando una voz conocida habló detrás de mí. No puede ser, y yo que estaba disfrutando este momento.

_" Simón, Theodore, Alvin disculpen que interrumpa su hora de almuerzo pero quería saber si es que vieron a mi hermana"_ Era Jeanette quien estaba detrás de mí. A pesar de que nos hablaba a , los tres, tenía la mirada fija en mi hermano quien se sonrojó ligeramente.

_" ¿Has probado llamándole a su celular?"_ La idea fue dada por Theo después de que pasara los alimentos que tenía en su boca.

_"Sí, pero después me di cuenta que había dejado su celular en la habitación"_ Contestó un poco apenada la hermana de Ely.

_" ¿Y si le vuelves a llamar?"_ Dijo Simón cuando ya se le había quitado el color rojo de la cara.

_"Lo intentaré"_ Jeanette sacó su celular de su bolsillo y marcó el número de su hermana. El móvil dio algunas timbradas hasta que alguien contestó.

_" ¿Para qué me estas llamando Jean?"_ El sonido del celular venía de nuestro alrededor. Ely estaba al costado de Simón quien se asustó un poco por la sorpresiva aparición de ella.

_"Bueno, es que quería que me prestases uno de tus libros. Pero sentí que no era correcto que lo coja sin tu permiso"_ Jeanette suele hablar algo bajo y tímidamente.

_"Lo hubieras cogido nomas, así como yo hago"_ Dijo entre risas Eleonor.

_"Bueno, ya apareció tu hermana Jeanette. Ahora ¿Crees que podría hablar contigo un momento en privado?"_ Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, miré de reojo a Simón y parecía que se había incomodado un poco_ "No te pongas celoso Simón, solo será un minuto"_ Ambos se sonrojaron con lo que dije.

_" ¿No te meterá en problemas con esa tal Evelyn?" _Rayos, todos se voltearon por el comentario que dijo Eleonor. Quien más le prestaba atención fue mi hermanito, obviamente.

_" ¿Qué?"_ Antes de que Ely pudiera seguir empeorando la situación, ella me miró antes de hablar y notó en mi rostro bastante enojo.

_"Nada, solo bromeaba"_ Dijo antes de darle un gran sorbo a su botella de agua_ "Jeanette, te esperaré en el dormitorio para entregarte los libros"_ Se retiró rápidamente sin despedirse de nadie más.

_" Bueno, bueno. No dio risa la broma de Eleonor, pero no le hagan caso. Jeanette acompáñame un momento" _ La llevé del brazo hacia otra parte de la cafetería donde los demás no pudiese escuchar nuestra conversación.

_" ¿Qué sucede Alvin?"_ Preguntó algo nervioso ella mientras jugaba con sus manos y su falda morada.

_"Jeanette… pues, se me hace un poco difícil decirte esto. Pero, creo que es necesario"_ No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo que le tenía que decir.

_"No no… no entiendo"_ Jeanette se había puesto más nervioso al punto de bajar la mirada hacia el suelo.

_"Un momento, necesito pensar como decírtelo… Ag, es difícil decir esto, yo pensaba guardármelo solo para mí. No sé qué pensarás de mí después de que te diga esto"_ Sentí que mis manos comenzaban a temblar, era un momento realmente complicado para mí.

_"So… solo dilo Alvin" _Ella por fin levantó la mirada y me observaba directamente al rostro.

_"Bueno, tú… tú… ¡Necesito tu ayuda! En una ocasión me dijiste que estabas siguiendo la carrera de psicología… pues, últimamente he estado teniendo sueños extraños y necesito que alguien me diga que significan"_ Ella se quedó pensándolo un buen rato mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos.

_"Ehhhh Alvin, yo… no sé cómo poder ayudarte. Todavía, estoy teniendo clases y no me siento capacitada para dar consultas"_ Me pareció bastante decepcionante la respuesta de Jeanette _"Es curioso. Eleonor también ha tenido sueños raros, no digo que los mismos pero en más de una ocasión me despertó con sus gritos o por lo que hablaba dormida"_ Ahora que lo recuerdo, ellas ya me habían mencionado algo así hace un tiempo. Aguanta, ¿Simón también no andaba en las mismas?

_" ¿Y tú?"_ Jeanette se sonrojó con la pregunta que le hice_ "Ahhhh ¿Soñaste con mi hermano?_ Oficialmente ella lucía como un tomate recién maduro.

_"Sí, digo no… no, no, no"_ Parecía que se trababa con sus propios pensamientos_ "Esta conversación no se trata de mí. Alvin, tal vez no pueda ayudarte con tu asunto pero puedo darte la tarjeta de mi profesor. Es un profesional, pero yo no me acercaría a él porque es medio raro. En la primera clase que tuve con él me preguntó cómo estaba y si me sentía cómoda acá en California. Pero eso no quiere decir que tu no puedas hablar con él"_ Dijo tímidamente, sin novedad, Jeanette mientras me entregaba aquel cartoncito.

_"Doctor Stewart"_ Dije leyendo el nombre de la tarjeta, di también un rápido chequeo a los otros datos como el teléfono, la dirección, el correo y eso.

_"Sí, espero que te pueda servir de ayuda"_ Sonrió Jeanette, creo que después de un buen rato ya me estaba ganando más su confianza para que ya no sea tan tímida conmigo.

_"Bastante, ¿Regresamos a la mesa?"_ Le dije señalando el lugar donde todavía estaban mis hermanos.

_"Creo que más bien le daré alcance a mi hermana. Por cierto, discúlpala por lo que pasó ahora con Theodore"_ Después de hablar se quedó mordiendo su labio inferior por nervios.

_"No te preocupes Jeanette, bueno entonces volveré con mis hermanos. Hasta luego Jeanette"_ Le dije dándole un guiño y retirando hacia la mesa para continuar con mi manjar de com… _"¡Hey, Theo! ¡Ese es mi almuerzo!"

* * *

_" ¡Apaga la luz!"_ Le dije después de tirarle una almohada a mi hermano quien ya de por sí fastidiaba mi sueño haciendo bastante ruido con los libros, no sé como pero sí lo hacía.

_"Señor inteligente, son rayos solares"_ Contestó devolviéndome el almohadazo.

_" ¿Qué ya es de día? El viernes se pasó muy rápido. No es justo, aún estoy cansado por los ejercicios de ayer"_ Puse ambas manos en mi cara tapándome de la iluminación.

_" Siempre estás cansado. Bueno, has lo que quieras que yo iré a la biblioteca con Jeanette un rato. Nos vemos después"_ Mi hermano salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su cita.

Me senté en mi cama mientras me estiraba y noté una pequeña hoja en mi lado de la mesa de noche debajo de mi celular. Lo saqué para revisarlo y era la tarjeta que me dio Jeanette ayer…

¿En qué estaba pensando? Si voy con el psicólogo me consideraran un loco, un orate o lo que sea. No puedo estar diciéndoles a los demás que sueño con ardillas, hasta a mí me parece absurdo. ¿Qué dirían mis hermanos si se enterasen? En unas noches Simón ha hablado entre sueños, pero no es mi misma situación… ¿Qué pensaría mi padre de esto? Creo que mejor será dejarlo como que es una pesadilla ridícula y fastidiosa. Cogí la tarjeta, la arrugué y la voté a la basura. Espero que Simón no la haya visto.

Sábado, que yo recuerde tenía planes para hoy… A sí, casi me había olvidado. Lástima que tendrá que esperar, primero necesito comer algo y terminar unas tareas que no las pude hacer antes por mi apretado horario. Es probable que pase por allá recién en la tarde, como a eso de las cinco o más tardar, a las seis. Además si fuese temprano, sería por las puras ya que estaría con demasiados labores como para atender mi visita. Entonces ya está dicho…

Cogí lo primero que me encontré y me cambié. Puse mi celular, un papelito con una dirección para después, mi llave y salí de la habitación en busca de… ¡Comida!

* * *

Por fin estoy libre de tantas tareas, sí que eran muy trabajosas. Pero eso no me importa tanto, mi atención se concentra más en lo que pasará cuando llegue a esa puerta de la esquina que es hacia donde tengo que ir, según esta dirección en el papel.

Creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto… ¿Por qué estoy acá? Le dije que vendría pero solo era una posibilidad… Tampoco era que estaba obligado a venir. Aunque sea debí haberle llamado para que me esperase afuera y no tener que andar más perdido que Waldo de ese jueguito "Where´s Waldo", como Nemo en esa película del pecesito o como la "X" que siempre tenemos que hallarla en los problemas matemáticos para que al final se pierda nuevamente en el siguiente ejercicio.

Ver esta gran puerta me hace sentir una extraña sensación inexplicable, no he estado en un lugar así, pero a la vez es tan familiar…


	13. Músicas en mi cabeza

Capítulo 13: Músicas en mi cabeza

Por fin estoy libre de tantas tareas, sí que eran muy trabajosas. Pero eso no me importa tanto, mi atención se concentra más en lo que pasará cuando llegue a esa puerta de la esquina que es hacia donde tengo que ir, según esta dirección en el papel.

Creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto… ¿Por qué estoy acá? Le dije que vendría pero solo era una posibilidad… Tampoco era que estaba obligado a venir. Aunque sea debí haberle llamado para que me esperase afuera y no tener que andar más perdido que Waldo de ese jueguito "Where´s Waldo", como Nemo en esa película del pececito o como la "X" que siempre tenemos que hallarla en los problemas matemáticos para que al final se pierda nuevamente en el siguiente ejercicio.

Ver esta gran puerta me hace sentir una extraña sensación inexplicable, no he estado en un lugar así, pero a la vez es tan familiar…

_"Disculpe caballero, ¿Alguien lo está esperando?"_ Me preguntó un alto señor de contextura robusta y un traje totalmente negro. Yo no le respondí por un buen rato, no sabía ni que decir_ "¿Tiene una identificación?"_ Preguntó en un tono más serio que antes, creo que se le agotaba la paciencia. Era como si mi cerebro tomo el vuelo más rápido a la Antártida y dejase a mi páncreas a cargo porque no podía articular una buena respuesta. Sabía lo que vine a hacer, pero no pude responder. Creo que pasó como un minuto hasta que dijese algo.

_"Yo… yo…bueno, yo… es que… busco a alguien"_ Le contesté sin dejar de mirar a su atrás a la gran entrada de este lugar.

_"Sí, seguro. Pero antes, necesito que me brinde algunos datos como a quien a busca o su nombre"_ El señor sacó un cuaderno donde, supongo yo, tendría una lista de nombres de las personas que se encontraban adentro.

_"Bueno… es que… viene a… ver a…"_ Rayos, ahora que lo pienso bien no le pregunté su apellido a la cachetona. Si solo digo su nombre es dado por hecho que igual me lo preguntara.

_" A…"_ Hizo eco de mis palabras cada vez más impaciente ese sujeto parado frente a mí.

_"Relájate Hans, está conmigo"_ Cuando volteé a ver de quien era la voz, me llevé con la sorpresa que no era la cachetona aunque eso lo supe escuchándola hablar. Esta chica tenía un cabello rubio y vestía una blusa rosada clara con una falda corta de color rojo, además de que tenía unos claros ojos verdes o eso me pareció desde acá.

_"Está bien, pueden pasar y disculpe las molestias señorita"_ Dijo el guardia, quien evidentemente la conocía, mientras se ponía a un lado para que entrasemos. La chica caminó unos pasos hacia adentro y se detuvo para voltear y mirarme por un segundo.

_" ¿No vienes?"_ Se podría decir que desperté de un trance en el que una desconocida me ayudaba a entrar a un estudio aun sin habernos presentado ¿Y ella que se trae?

Caminé detrás de ella por unos minutos más hasta que perdimos de vista a aquel sujeto de la puerta, durante ese pequeño trayecto no dijo nada acerca de por qué me ayudo y eso me resultaba un poco incómodo el no entender que pasaba así que preferí empezar yo.

_"Esto… yo…"_ No pude terminar de decir lo que quería decirle pues ella me interrumpió.

_"No me lo agradezcas Alvin, los amigos se ayudan ¿No?"_ Se volteó y me guió un ojo mientras hablaba, luego su sonrisa fue desapareciendo cuando miraba mi rostro de confusión_"¿Sucede algo?".

_"¿Amigos?"_ Le pregunté sin dejar de mirarle confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando. Noté que ella se puso un poco triste y decepcionada por lo que dije, miró hacia los alrededores y me jaló del brazo hacia la banca más cercana donde nos sentamos.

_"Alvin, tú viniste a verme por qué te enteraste recién que yo había llegado a la ciudad para hacer esta película ¿verdad?"_ Me preguntó, pero cuando mi mirada se desvió hacia abajo vi que ella todavia sostenía mi mano con las suyas. Ella también se dio cuenta de esto pero no la retiró, sino apretó la suya con la mía más fuerte.

_" ¿En verdad nos conocemos?"_ No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. He tenido algunas raras conversaciones con desconocidos, como la de ayer, pero no han sido tan directos como esta chica que esta en frente de mí.

_"Vamos Alvin, no bromees así que no da gracia"_ Traté de hacer un esfuerzo por recordar ese rostro que hacía lo que pudiese para mantener una sonrisa de esperanza. Pero el resultado era lo que supuse, nada.

_"Disculpa, creo que te confundiste de chico. Espera… ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"_ Hay que ser bien burro para no haberme dado cuenta de ese detalle. Ahora si que estaba confundido completamente y más asustado que pavo en navidad. Aparentemente que esta chica me conoce pero yo no recuerdo haberla visto en mi vida.

_" En realidad no me recuerdas, ¿O sí?"_ Ella lucía muy acongojada esperando a que yo le dijese algo como que todo era una broma y que en verdad nunca me podría olvidar de ella, pero lo que me sucede es todo lo contrario.

_"No lo creo. ¿Eras una estudiante de West Eastman? Quizás si es porque fuiste a veme a algún partido no me acuerde dado que hay bastantes estudiantes que asisten y pasan a saludarnos"_ Traté de poner opciones para ver si es que llegaba a recordar algo. Ella parecía preocupada por lo que dije, pero luego de pensarlo un buen rato respondió.

_"Sí, pensé que me reconocerías"_ Dijo con una sonrisa que, en mi opinión parecía muy fingida. Antes de que dijese algo más, una persona se integró a nuestra conversación.

_"Aquí estás Charlene, no te quieras hacer del rogar y ve de una buena vez a tu camerino que no le agradó a nadie como te retiraste"_ Esta persona le regañó a quien estaba sentada junto a mí. Cuando alcé la vista para comprobar que era aquella chica de la cual ya había reconocido por la voz, vi el rostro enojado de la cachetona _ "¿Alvin? ¿Qué haces aquí?"_ Preguntó algo sorprendida, pero no sé si era exactamente por mi presencia o porque estaba con la rubia.

_"Tú me invitaste, ¿recuerdas?"_ Le respondí sarcásticamente a lo que la otra chica se rió. La cachetona se puso un poco más molesta y cogiendo mi mano me llevó hacia otra parte. No tuve tiempo de despedidas por la rapidez con la que caminaba la cachetona… Así que Charlene ¿eh? ¿No era ella quien ya había mencionado antes?

* * *

_"Seguro que te metió ideas de que yo soy un ogro con ella y todo eso"_ Dijo algo molesta cuando se sentó en el borde de una pileta que era decoración del estudio.

Si había escuchado lo que me dijo pero mi mente más andaba en todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, era sorprendente ver como era todo dentro de un estudio. Nunca estuve en uno, pero curiosamente todo me parecía en cierta forma familiar. Mi mente dice que alguna vez en mi vida yo ya estuve en un lugar así, es como sí…

_"Alvin, ¿Me estás escuchando?"_ Preguntó la cachetona mientras movía una mano frente a mi rostro para llamar mi atención.

_"¿Ah?, ¿Qué? Sí"_ Le respondí algo atontado aunque no sé si me habló otras cosas.

_"¿Qué dije?"_ Se cruzó de brazos inflando un poco los cachetes pero igual ella quería dar a entender que estaba un poco molesta.

_"Preguntaste si te estaba escuchando y yo te respondí que sí, ¿Ves que si prestaba atención?"_ Respondí con una sonrisa al estilo de niño inocente, pero no funcionó.

_"Que inteligente, ¿Y antes de eso?"_ Habló sarcasticamente mi amiga mientras cambiaba la posición de piernas cruzadas, que manía de las mujeres.

_"Que… ¿Te agradó verme aquí?"_ La cachetona en cierta forma que le pareció gracioso mi comentario, pero trató de resistir el reirse. Já, ya sé como calmarla_ "Admitelo, te gustó que viniese"_ Le dije dandole con el codo en su brazo, mientras ella me miraba aguantando cada vez más dificilmente la risa. Finalmente estalló en carcajadas de tantas bromas.

_"Bueno, bueno. Quizás, pero quiero saber que te dijo ella"_ Ya se había calmado de reirse cuando preguntó nuevamente un poco seria pero no enojada como antes.

_" ¿Por qué? ¿Celos?"_ Creo que eso ya se lo había dicho otras veces, aunque igual no me canso de decirselo y tampoco me canso de recibir el mismo resultado: una suave patada en la pierna.

_"Piensalo si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero sabes igual que no es cierto"_ Dijo bromeando mientras me jalaba de los cachetes, como se venga por lo que le llamo cachetona. Para mí mismo me repetía esas palabras: "pensar lo que quieras"… En verdad no lo hago, mi mente me hace malas jugadas dandome bobadas que no entiendo como aquellos ridículos sueños que tengo frecuentemente.

_" ¿A qué te referías con la manera en que salió?"_ Le pregunté recordando la conversación "amistosa" que tuvo hace un rato con aquella chica rubia que, al parecer, se llamaba Charlene.

_" No es agradable hablar de ello, pero bueno… dijo que le gustaría ensayar más sus partes que le correspondían con el actor principal, aunque no eran muchas, y yo le respondí diciendo que no importaba si practicase pues era solo un rol secundario. Ella contestó enojada que era mejor actriz que yo, además de que solo me dieron el papel de la chica principal porque tuve suerte o que soborné al director para después retirarse a quien sabe donde"_ Mejor no hubiera preguntado, podía notar que en cualquier momento su cabeza explotaría.

_" ¿Te parece si nos tranquilizamos un poco? Ey, mira ¡Una cana!"_ Le dije señalando una parte de su cabello a lo que ella rápidamente puso sus manos en su cabello tratando inútilmente de localizarla_ "Era broma"_ Cuando escuchó esto, lucía algo molesto pero se calmó.

_"Bueno, ya que estás acá, ¿Te gustaría dar un recorrido?"_ Preguntó entusiasmado moviendo del brazo insistiendo a que respondiese rápido.

_" Está bien, pero no me saques el brazo que lo necesito. Es el dela buena suerte porque da buenos pases en el juego"_ Ella se paró y me jaló del brazo, de nuevo, en dirección a dondenotengoidealandia.

* * *

___"Mira Alvin, estos son los camerinos. Es aquí donde nos arreglamos cuando tenemos que grabar"_ Me mostró unos carros de gran tamaño los cuales tenían una estrella con un nombre escrito en estos. No fue difícil de localizar el camerino de la cachetona _"Ven, entra un rato"_ Ella abrió la puerta y me guio hacia la parte interior de este. Era un poco pequeño, pero nada mal para ser un vehículo. Lo primero que llamó mi atención fue que en la pared del carro pintado internamente de color rosado, tenía pegadas varias fotografías de ella visitando algunos lugares turísticos, de compras, en el avión y más.

_" ¿Y no pegas fotos de tu familia?"_ Que poca inteligente pregunta, por decirlo así. Ella me había dicho que no tenía un buen recuerdo de Europa y de su padre, era muy probable que no quisiese pegarlas.

_"De hecho tengo una guardada en este cajón"_ Se sentó en un asiento frente a una mesa donde había variedad de objetos de maquillaje y un espejo con luces. Abrió el cajón del lado izquierdo y sacó un papel que me lo mostró estirando la mano hacía mí, pero manteniendo la cara agachada.

En aquella foto estaba ella junto a un sujeto de poca cabellera *tos* calvo *tos*, que usaba lentes de bordes negros y que tenía algo mal rasurada la barbilla. Este sujeto logró hacer que me sintiera escalofríos con solo ver aquella fotografía. Era una extraña sensación. No me di cuenta que en mi mente ya no estaba aquella imagen de él con la cachetona, sino un absurdo sueño con ardillas…

_East coast, to L.A.__  
__And al thats on the way__  
__Don't want flashy things__  
__Fancy cars__  
__Diamond rings__  
__Let's go rock the town__  
__That is all we need to__  
__Get you goin'__  
__Keep you rockin'__  
__Start the party__  
__Never stoppin'__  
__Get you movin'__  
__Get you feelin'__  
__Nothing stoppin'__  
__All for dreamin'__ _ _Esta canción resonaba en mi cabeza mientras veía imagines de mí y de mis hermanos, en ardillas, viajando en limosinas o en carros de famosos hacia otros paises. También pude verme en una sesión de fotos… tantos flashes en mi rostro era muy agobiante, mis hermanos también estaban ahí y todos estábamos en cierta forma felices con ese tipo de atención. Pude notar que había un sujeto con nosotros que se parecía a... Las imágenes se me volvían algo borrosas por sentir un fuerte punzón en mi cabeza…

__"_Alvin, ¿Sucede algo?"_ La voz de la cachetona me despertó y calmó un poco ese dolor cerebral que me dio mientras veía esas imágenes.

_"Sí, no es nada. Tu padre tiene una mirada impactante, es todo"_ Fue la más rápida excusa o pretexto que se me ocurrió, pero parece que se lo creyó.

_"Jajaja, es una de sus mejores sonrisas"_ Ella recogió la foto y la volvió a guardar_ "¿Quieres conocer el resto del lugar"_ Lo pensé un momento y luego asentí con la cabeza_ "De acuerdo, sígueme"_ Se bajó del carro y yo lo hice después de ella.

Caminamos hacia un set de grabación que estaba vacío, aparentemente era un parque con bancas, personas sentadas y otros minúsculos detalles. Pero en este escenario podías observar nieve, seguramente era de momentos navideños o algo así.

_"Supuestamente esta era la escena que grabaríamos hoy, pero que cierta personita nos la arruinó"_ No escuché mucho lo que me dijo porque ese escenario navideño me trajo a la mente otra imagen de ardillas…

_Christmas, Christmas time is near,__  
__Time for toys and time for cheer.__  
__We've been good, but we can't last,__  
__Hurry Christmas, Hurry fast.__  
__Want a plane that loops the loop,__  
__Me, I want a Hula-Hoop.__We can hardly stand the wait,__  
__Please Christmas don't be late._

_Want a plane that loops the loop,__  
__I still want a Hula-Hoop.__  
__We can hardly stand the wait,__  
__Please Christmas don't be late.__  
__We can hardly stand the wait,__  
__Please Christmas don't be late_ _En esta ocasión veía en mi cabeza a mí, a Simón y a Theodore con gorritos navideños bailando en un fondo blanco y yo estaba tocando una guitarra eléctrica para agregarle "ritmo y estilo" al video, había camarógrafos alrededor de nosotros y se sentía como una completa ausencia de espacio personal… Con tanta emoción, mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas hasta el punto de que volviese ese dolor de cabeza insoportable.

__"_ ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Pareces medio distraído"_ Volteé a verla a la cachetona, pero no respondí hasta que mis pensamientos dejasen de dar vueltas con un torbellino mental.

_"Sí, el paisaje parece muy realista"_ Ella me miró un poco extrañada por lo que dije, con su respuesta entendería porque.

_"Primero, no lo era tanto. Solo con edición luce como un verdadero parque. Y segundo, estamos en el edificio donde toda la magia de la música sucede"_ Habló irónicamente, pero no me incomodó. Sino, el hecho de que no me haya dado cuenta cuando salimos del anterior edificio._  
_" _¿Qué hacemos aquí?"_ Le pregunté algo curioso al ver el tamaño de este lugar, ella me guío jalándome de la mano hacia le interior de este.

_"Vamos a ver como son las grabaciones de las canciones"_ Dijo muy emocionada, creo que también este era un lugar nuevo para ella porque estaba más entusiasmada que yo.

Canciones ehh… nunca anduve tan informado de ese tema, solo escuchaba algunas músicas que me recomendaban mis amigos. Me parece algo nuevo, como todo el resto, el estar en un estudio de grabación. Había varias puertas en el pasadizo que no entiendo para que. Ella me llevó hasta el cuarto piso y abrió una puerta del final del corredor.

En esa habitación había una máquina con bastantes botones y una puerta hacía una parte que estaba cerrada y dividida por una ventana de vidrio.

_"Así que acá es donde graban las músicas de las películas eh"_ Miraba todo a mi alrededor mientras hablaba, había algunas pinturas en las paredes y un sillón pegado a la puerta de ingreso.

_"Sí, ¿No es fascinante? Yo grabaré una canción mañana, me siento un poco nerviosa"_ La cachetona se mordía el labio por sus emociones ante esa idea. Grabar una música, como sería eso. Siento como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes, ¿Habré estado en el coro de la iglesia antes? No creo. Nuevamente, unas imágenes de ardillas volvieron a irrumpir en mi mente…

_I Told The Witch Doctor I Was In Love With You!__  
__I Told The Witch Doctor You Didn't Love Me true!__  
__And Then The Witch Doctor He Told Me What To Do!__  
__He Said That:__Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang__  
__Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang__  
__Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah to the ting to the tang the wallawalla bingbang__  
__Ooh to the eeh the ooh the ahah ting tang wallawalla bingbang__ Otra canción empezó a sonar en mi cabeza en donde me veía a mí y a mis hermanos en un escenario donde en el centro había un adorno parecido a un caldero. Dos chicas estaban bailando a nuestros costados y mucha gente en nuestro en frente gritaba de la emoción al escucharnos cantar y bailar… esto es tan raro, y no solo porque éramos ardillas. Atrás de nosotros estaban ubicados varios músicos y un dj, pero lo que si logré ver fue que entre ellos estaba mi padre que le sonreía a… Claire quien tomaba fotos de nosotros bailando, ¿Qué somos? ¿Un show infantil? Suficientes fotos… La imagen mental duró solo unos segundos hasta que fuese interrumpido por el dolor de cabeza.

_"Alvin, estas comenzando a preocuparme. Mejor siéntate un rato"_ Ella me ayudó a sentarme en el sofá de la habitación pues me cabeza no terminó de dar vueltas hasta que vi otra imagen en mi cabeza…

_Girl,you really got me now,__  
__You got me so I don't know what I'm doing.__  
__Girl, you really got me now,__  
__You got me so I can't sleep at night.__  
__Girl,you really got me now,__  
__You got me so I don't know what I'm doing.__  
__Oh yeah, you really got me now.__  
__You got me so I can't sleep at night.__  
__You really got me (Oh!)__  
__You really got me (Yeah!)__  
__You really got me__  
__Come on! Please, don't ever let me be,__  
__I only wanna be by your side.__  
__Come on Girl!__  
__Please, don't ever let me be,__  
__I only wanna be by your side.__  
__Girl,you really got me now.__  
__You got me so I don't know what I'm doing, Yeah__  
__Oh yeah, you really got me now.__  
__You got me so I can't sleep at night.__ Ahora diré que ahora alucinaba viendo a mí y a mis hermanos en un escenario con otros dos artistas tocando mientras la gente se desesperaba por poder acercarse a nosotros, pude observar también que el escenario tenía la forma de una guitarra. Esto me recuerda a aquel sueño de ardillas, y es que aún lo somos en esta alucinación, donde yo hacía volar a Dave por el escenario ¿Tendrá algún sentido todo esto?... La imagen nuevamente volvió a durar solo segundos hasta que se desvaneciese confundiéndome si la realidad que veía ahora era una fantasía también.

_"Alvin, estás sudando"_ La cachetona puso una mano en mi frente y la retiró inmediatamente_ "También estás con fiebre"_ Ella lucía bastante preocupada. Me hubiese gustado poder haberle dicho algo para tranquilizarla, pero no podía. Mis labios no quer´´ian moverse, ni mi cuerpo…

_you know you got it made,__  
__when you drop an escalade__  
__for the drop top__  
__iced out, rocks hot__  
__Droppin dollars, ladies hollar "heeey"!__  
__Gotta get that greeeeeeen!__  
__you know you got it made,__  
__when they settin a parade__  
__when you drop down__  
__write a check in town, all just for one daaay!__  
__Gotta get that greeeeeeeen!_

_Whooooa__  
__go, go, go, go!__  
__Don't cha know thats how they rooool?__  
__roll, roll, roll, roll!__  
__ Can you get down with the__  
__funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks__  
__Baby you knooow!__  
__funk, funk, funk, of the Chipmunks__  
__How We Roooooooll!__  
__funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks__  
__Baby you knooow!__  
__funk, funk, funk of the Chipmunks__  
__How We Rooooooooooooll!__  
__how we roll..._ _Yo y mis hermanos estabamos bailando en un escenario. Los tres vestíamos unos trajes plateados y algo que pude notar, que no fue mucho por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que acompañó a este sueño, es que había más personas con nosotros ya sea tocando un instrumento, bailando o cantando de fondo. Lo que pude percibir detrás de tantos flashes eran personas que nos ovacionaban y gritaban porque los mirásemos aunque sea un segundo. Luego el dolor comenzó a agudizarse y la imagen desapareció; pero, a diferencia de las otras, fue lentamente. Todo se tornaba borroso. Cuando pude hablarle a la cachetona, no lograba ver nada ya que mi visión estaba completamente nublada.

_"Es…to… no es… na…da"_ Articulé lentamente la oración ya que el dolor de cabeza confudía mis pensamientos al punto de no saber que estaba diciendo, tenía que recordar las letras que había mencionado antes.

_"Alvin, ¿Qué puedo hacer?"_ No sabía que responderle, literalmente. Era como si me hubiese olvidado como hablar… el dolor no paraba y apenas podía diferenciar estos sueños con la realidad… Me levanté bruscamente y la cachetona se quedó mirándome muy preocupada sin entender que pasaba.

No llegué a caminar muy lejos así que terminé apoyándome en la silla frente a la máquina que grababa las canciones y que estaba a solo unos pasos pues sentía que si seguía caminando, terminaría cayéndome. Ella se paró y se acercó rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba, puso sus manos en mis hombros intentándome dar un poco de sostén y equilibrio…

Lástima que su apoyo no sirvió de mucho. A pesar de que no me gustaba como ella podría estar viéndome en este momento, no era lo que más me preocupaba. El dolor de cabeza era horrible, ya todo era confuso. Cuando abría mis ojos no veía nada más que amalgamas de colores… De repente sentí un fuerte golpe que impactó mi cuerpo y apenas podía escuchar como la cachetona gritaba mi nombre, pero su voz cada vez era menos audible.

Lo último que logré percibir claramente, pero solo una parte, fue que alguien gritaba un nombre desde el corredor…

_"Britta…"_ Luego todo se volvió sumamente silencioso. O alguien le puso mute a la realidad o me quede sordo aunque fuese instantáneamente.

Cuando todo se había vuelto negro, entendí que estaba pasando… me había desmayado…


	14. Consejo paternal

Capítulo: Consejo paternal

Vimos que el objeto cayó en la cabeza de Dave y el volteó a vernos. Era evidente en su rostro que nos consideraba a nosotros culpables de ello, en especial a mí. No es de sorprenderse, cada vez que pasa algo soy yo a quien siempre culpan. Pero bueno, no me quejo pues siempre les doy razones para sospechar.

_"Alvin"_ Dijo en tono serio pero yo y mis hermanos negamos con la cabeza y le señalamos a la verdadera responsable. Era una niña de cabello ondulado que estaba sentada en un coche de supermercado en el mismo pasillo que nosotros. Ella le volvió a lanzar otro producto que no llegó a alcanzar a Dave a diferencia de la otra en que sí tuvo una buena puntería.

_"Uh lo siento"_ Una mujer, que debía ser la madre de la traviesa, se acercó preocupada y empezó a recoger aquellos productos utilizados como dardos del piso. La diana, digo Dave la miró e hizo lo mismo.

_"Niños eh"_ Mi padre le entregó los objetos que recogió a la señora y ella los guardó dentro del cochecito y los que no compraba, en el estante.

_"Sí, te mantienen alerta, ¿Tú tienes?"_ Aquella mujer le sonreía a nuestro padre, creo que era un momento de coqueteos entre ambos, por lo tanto era un momento súper incómodo para mí y mis hermanos que fingíamos ser invisibles o que la pared era más interesante que tal conversación. La niña ya estaba más tranquila y nosotros callados, sí que era un buen momento para que esos dos convercen… ¡Hola! Todavía estamos aquí ¿Nos recuerdan?

_"Tres niños"_ Dijo mi padre con un tono diferente, pero no entendí como se podía interpretar.

_"Hay días que son mejores que otros"_ ¿Piensan qué es algo malo que nosotros seamos tres? Dave nos adora a los tres porque somos sus hijos… ¿No?

_"Y hay otros en los que te apetece meterlos en una caja, dejar la caja en el parque y echar a correr ¿A que sí?"_ Ese comentario fue muy hiriente, pero de todas formas no dijimos nadas. Aunque si me hubiese encantado ahora lanzarle yo un objeto no letal a la cabeza de Dave.

_"Ahh"_ La señora estaba bastante incomoda con la respuesta, yo también lo estoy ¿En verdad eso siente nuestro padre? Luego cogió el coche donde se encontraba su hija y caminó en sentido contrario a toda prisa. Bien merecido Dave.

No creo que nuestro padre en verdad haya querido decir eso, era solo una broma ¿Verdad? Él nos ha criado desde niños… no, desde bebes. Dave ha estado y estará para nosotros siempre ya que tenemos una relación biológica. Já… siento que ni yo mismo me creo eso, es una sensación como si todo lo que hablase fuese pura ironía. Ya me tienen harto todas estas tonterías de interpretaciones que le da mi cerebro a mis pensamientos, de los sueños incoherentes y de estas personalidades de ardillas. ¿Cómo es que en mi sueños somos solo seis los que no tienen un cuerpo humano? Y eso que solo a dos de ellos los conozco ya que son mis hermanos Simón y Theodore. Aún no he logrado comprender quienes son las otras tres ardillas femeninas. Este sentimiento de frustración, enojo, confusión me ha estado atormentando durante bastante tiempo.

Siento que nuevamente mi cabeza comienza a dolerme, esto se siente igual que ayer… que vergonzoso fue todo lo que sucedió hace menos de 24 horas. Comenzaba a sentir sudor en mis manos al igual que mi frente. La temperatura de mi cuerpo subía, creo que me quiere dar fiebre. A pesar de que sentía un gran peso en mis parpados, conseguí abrir mis ojos…

Me encontraba en mi habitación, aunque no recuerdo como pude llegar hasta aquí. Pasé una mano por mi frente intentando secar inútilmente el sudor de mi cabeza. Para mi suerte había un vaso de agua en la mesa de noche. Lo cogí y tomé la bebida para calmar mi sed… No, en verdad no hice eso ya que no tenía sed sino calor. Lo cogí y me eché el agua en la cara mojando un poco mi almohada con lo que goteaba de mi rostro y con lo que cayó directamente. Al menos me calmó un poco este ardor corporal.

Me levanté y abrí la puerta para mirar si es que el sabelotodo se encontraba afuera, quizás haya salido con Theo a tomar desayuno pues tampoco escuchaba nada de la habitación del costado. Cerré la puerta para poder cambiarme ya que mi polo estaba algo mojado de sudor y del agua…

Bajé las escaleras hacia las zonas verdosas de la universidad, siendo domingo necesito un poco de este aire fresco para tranquilizarme. ¿Domingo? Se supone que teníamos que visitarlo a Dave y Claire hoy con mis hermanos. Que mala suerte, se me hizo tarde. ¿Por qué Simón no me despertó? Oh sí, ya me acordé.

Busqué en mi bolsillo mi celular y, a pesar de que rebusqué en cada centímetro de este, no lo encontré. Rebusqué el otro bolsillo de mi jean y también de mi casaca pero no hubo un resultado diferente al anterior. Ahora que lo pienso no lo había encontrado en mi habitación tampoco. Iba a regresar de vuelta al cuarto para volver a buscar pero una voz familiar me habló desde mí atrás.

_"Hola Alvin, veo que ya estás mejor"_ Era la cachetona quien se acercó a mí, pero lo que me sorprendió era la compañía que tenía a su costado.

_" ¿Simón?"_ Mi hermano y ella tenían ambos unas bebidas en sus manos, está de más decir que ya se conocieron.

_"Tu hermano fue muy amable de pasar el rato conmigo hasta que despertaras. Vine a entregarte tu celular dado que ayer lo cogí. Espero que no te moleste ello"_ La cachetona me entregó mi celular, sonaba un poco preocupada y avergonzada.

_" ¿Ayer?.. Qué paso después de… tú ya sabes… que me desmayase"_ Le pregunté poniendo una mano en mi nuca por los nervios, en verdad no estoy seguro si quiero escuchar esto.

_"Pues revisé tus bolsillos para encontrar tu celular y llamar a alguien de tus contactos para que te pueda ayudar pues yo no sabía que hacer, en verdad lo siento. Como la última persona con quien conversaste fue con Simón, decidí llamarlo a él"_ Ella me explicó después de tomar un sorbo a su bebida.

_"Si que me diste un gran susto. Ella mencionó que te desmayaste, así que llamé a Theo para que me acompañase. Luego de que él revisase que solo fue estrés y jaqueca, tomamos un taxi para regresar a la universidad"_ Mi hermano parecía un poco molesto, pero más se notó una seria preocupación. Aunque discutamos o nos molestemos la mayoría del tiempo, eso no quita el cariño fraternal que nos tenemos.

_"Ya veo, lamento lo que sucedió ayer"_ En verdad fue bastante vergonzoso que en mi primera visita al estudio de la cachetona, haya dado tal impresión desmayándome.

_"No te preocupes Alvin, es comprensible. Me acuerdo que a mi me pasó lo mismo la vez que bajé del avión en el aeropuerto para venir a acá"_ Esto último casi lo dijo en susurros pero los dos llegamos a entender lo que decía.

_"Quizás fue mucha emoción para ti Alvin el ir a un estudio"_ Comentó entre risas el sabelotodo a lo que la cachetona también se rio.

_ "Jajaja bueno ya me tengo que ir, debo volver al estudio. Me alegra de que ya estés mejor Alvin, fue un placer Simón"_ Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a ambos y luego se retiró.

Me sorprende un poco que Simón haya podido actuar tan normal considerando que le cuesta hablar cuando está cerca de Jeanette. Antes estaba seguro de que lo que pensaba Simón acerca de la hermana de Ely, pero ahora no sé…

_"Ya se fue Alvin"_ La voz de mi hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos. Cuando miré a los alrededores, entendí a qué se refería_ "¿Crees que aún tengamos tiempo para ir con Dave?"_ Es una buena pregunta, creo que necesito hablar con mi padre acerca de todo lo que me está pasando. Él siendo mi padre, supongo que me entenderá… ¿No?

_"Llamaré a Theodore para tomar un taxi"_ Cogí mi celular, pero estaba sin batería ¿Cómo no me fijé? Le iba a decir al sabelotodo acerca del inconveniente con mi celular, pero creo que él ya lo sabía. Simón usó su celular para avisarle a nuestro hermanito y en diez minutos nos estábamos encontrando en la puerta.

Cuando llegué a la puerta con el sabelotodo, Theo ya estaba allí despidiéndose de Evelyn porque salía, al parecer, con sus amigas. Esperamos a que ella se fuese para acercarnos a nuestro hermanito.

_"Que bueno que ya estés consciente Alvin. Evelyn y yo estábamos conversando de ti justo hace un rato, ella me dijo lo preocupada que estaba"_ Pude haber explotado de risa en este momento, pero luego tendría que darle una explicación a Theo. Por ende, preferí quedarme callado mientras fingía que me estaba "tragando el cuento" de la preocupación de Evelyn ante mí.

_"Me alegra que tú y… Evelyn se hayan preocupado por mí"_ Las palabras me sabían a vinagre, Simón trató de aguantar una carcajada por lo que mi hermanito nos miró raro, pero luego lo ignoró.

* * *

_"A mí no me alegra tanto"_ Dijo mi padre un poco serio después de tomar un sorbo de su refresco.

_"Ya Theo explicó que la razón por la que me sentí mal ayer era cansancio o estrés, inclusive pudo haber sido algo que haya comido y me haya caído mal"_ Le contaba algunas cosas de lo que sucedió ayer, pero no de que estaba en un estudio por ir a visitar a la cachetona ni que me desmaye. Solo le dije que me sentía mal y que tuve que descansar hasta tarde hoy.

_"Sí, no es necesario agobiarse demasiado. Alvin sobrevivió… por mala suerte"_ La última parte la comentó en voz baja, pero fue suficiente para escuchar así que nos reímos de la broma, aunque mi papá no le encontró tanta gracia.

_"Bueno, de todas formas creo que tienes que ser más precavido con tu salud y nutrición. Quizás haya sido provocado por desbalances en tus horarios de comida"_ Claire le metió un gran bocado de espagueti en la boca a mi padre para callarlo y tratan de tranquilizar la conversación durante el almuerzo.

_"Vale, vale papá. Tú tampoco no te descuides con los aspectos de su boda para que no tengas que hacer todo a última hora"_ Casi se atora Dave con la comida que le dio Claire cuando le dije esto, ella lo miró y contestó por él.

_"No te preocupes de eso Alvin, que ya lo tengo controlado a tu papá"_ Ella nos dio un guiño por sus "planes".

No estoy seguro si este era el momento apropiado para indicarle a mi padre que necesitaba hablar con él o si debería decírselo luego. Fuera como fuese, tengo que decírselo hoy pues no sé si será soportable otra semana con estos agobiantes sueños.

El resto de la hora de almuerzo también se pasó entre bromas, quejas, buenos y malos recuerdos, planes y otros temas. Inocentemente Theodore hablaba de grandiosas experiencias que ha pasado con Evelyn estas últimas semanas y de cómo nos llevábamos bien entre todos. Simón nos comentó acerca de un viaje de investigación que hará con sus compañeros dentro de un mes y medio o algo así. Claire nos mostró algunos preparativos como los colores de las flores y algunos bocadillos que servirán ese día. Dave no contó nada nuevo, solo los viajes que tiene que hacer por su trabajo.

_" ¿Y tú no tienes nada interesante que contar Alvin?"_ Preguntó Dave cuando todos nos sentamos en el sofá luego de almorzar y de dejar los servicios limpios.

_"Puesssss…"_ Buscaba que decir sin involucrar mis asuntos personales con las ardillas. Pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Simón habló por mí.

_"Pues Alvin no ha perdido el tiempo en hacerse famoso con sus amigas"_ Miré algo sorprendido al sabelotodo pues ese era un punto que no quería tocar. Theo se lo podía comentar a Evelyn, ella a Chelsea y… Espera, ¿En serio me preocupa eso?

_"Vaya Alvin, diría que me sorprende… pero, no es cierto"_ Comentó entre risas mi hermanito a lo que todos se rieron, claro esto si da gracia hasta a mi padre.

_"Bueno, bueno ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?"_ Cogí el control para prender la tele y buscar que poder ver, pasé rápidamente por varios canales por lo que mis hermanos se quejaban de ello. Después de un rato, encontré una película que no era de terror, pero si sangrienta. Trataba de unos chicos que sobreviven a un accidente en una pista de carreras automovilísticas y que luego empiezan a morir ordenadamente pero de maneras que parecieran casuales.

_" ¿Dave? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta en privado?"_ Dijo Theo algo tímido mientras daba propaganda.

_"Seguro Theo, vayamos a mi habitación"_ Mi padre se paró del sofá seguido por mi hermanito para luego entrar en el dormitorio de mi padre y cerrar la puerta tras su ingreso. La película estaba en una buena parte como en la que iban a morir dos personas en agua, pero la curiosidad era más fuerte para mí así que esperé unos minutos…

_"Voy al baño un rato"_ Simón no levantó la mirada del televisor, creo que ni siquiera está mirando. Me acerqué para verlo bien y di con el detalle que se había quedado dormido. Tal vez por eso Theo recién habló ahora pensando que nosotros dos estábamos dormidos pues los dos mirábamos la película recostados en los otros sofás. Claire estaba en la cocina así que no notaría si fuese hacia donde estaban mi padre y mi hermano.

Caminé cuidadosamente hacia allá y pegué mi oído en la puerta…

_" ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa Theo?"_ Le preguntó mi padre a mi hermanito, su voz sonaba con una gran preocupación atorada en la garganta mientras que fingía serenidad.

_"Sí Dave, me siento confundido pues ello me ha pasado más de una vez"_ Theo sonaba algo deprimido y avergonzado por algo ¿Qué habrá pasado?

_"Relájate Theo, si las cosas están como tú dices te prometo que te conseguiré ayuda"_ Parece que ellos se dieron un abrazo y luego se acercaban a la puerta. De modo que caminé a paso rápido hacia la sala tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Conseguí recostarme en el sofá antes de que abriesen la puerta del dormitorio.

Theo y Dave volvieron a la sala y se sentaron en el otro sofá que quedaba libre para poder ver lo que quedaba de la película. Yo pude haber entendido que es lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa escena a pesar de no haber podido ver una parte, pero mi mente estaba deambulando en otra parte ¿De qué es lo que conversaron Theo y Dave?

_" ¿Sigues despierto Alvin?"_ Preguntó mi hermano mientras se levantaba un poco del sofá para tener una mejor vista de si yo me había dormido o no.

_" ¿Mmm? Sigo despierto, deja ver la película"_ Le dije mientras me acomodé más en el sillón. Después de un rato Claire se nos unió para ver lo que quedaba de la película.

_"De que sirve, en estas películas todos siempre mueren"_ No lo dijo para malograrme la película, bueno un poco, sino más para bromearnos porque eso lo sabía yo también ¿Qué chiste tiene de que alguien se salve?

_"Lo sé, pero quiero ver como mueren y cuanta sangre tienen en su interior"_ Con esto Theo se quedó callado y continuamos viendo la película después de que mi padre me tirase un almohadazo por la mala broma a mi hermano…

¿Le habrá contado Theo sobre mis sueños a Dave? No, no lo creo. Él único que podía saber de eso era Simón porque en algunas ocasiones me despertó como yo a él, pero no creo que el sabelotodo le haya contado eso a mi hermanito. Además yo era quien le tendría que contar eso a mi padre porque necesito un consejo, vine con la esperanza de que él me pueda dar una opción de como solucionar esta tontería de los sueños en los que yo, mis hermanos y tres chicas más somos ardillas.

Ni entiendo por qué comenzó todo esto, lo único que recuerdo es que el primer día que tuve uno de estas "alucinaciones" fue un día antes de la universidad, ¿Será eso? ¿Nervios por alejarme de casa, dormir en un edificio donde no solo estoy yo con mis hermanos, empezar otro tipo de estudios? ¿Es esa la explicación lógica? Si le contase todo esto a mi padre, ¿Sería esto lo que me diría? ¿Qué psicológicamente no quiero abandonar mi vida de un estudiante de secundaria donde no tenía tantas preocupaciones? Y… ¿Si piensa que perdí la cordura?

Nuevamente siento ese nudo en mi garganta sin saber si contarle o no a Dave, quizás me libere por saber que alguien sabe mi problema. Pero por otra parte, él podría tomarlo como una broma o, aún peor, mandarme con un psiquiatra por alucinar con ardillas. Quizás sea eso, que yo sufra algún trastorno como la neurosis, esquizofrenia o como sea que se llamen. ¿Estaría mejor amarrado de los brazos durmiendo en una habitación completamente blanca? Alvin, ahora sí estas hablando tonterías. No debo perder la cordura… Ya lo decidí, voy a contarle.

A pesar de que sentía un pesar en mis párpados, conseguí abrir lentamente mis ojos. Todavía me encontraba en el sofá de la sala donde había estado viendo la película, es una lástima que me haya perdido buenas escenas de sangre. Mis hermanos estaban recostados en los otros dos sofás, supongo que nuestro padre quiso dejarnos descansar un poco pues cada uno de nosotros tenía una frazada encima, bueno ya no somos unos niños como para que nos cargue hasta nuestras habitaciones.

Retiré la frazada que me cubría y me levanté. Todo estaba muy silencioso y la luz de la cocina estaba apagada, supongo que Claire ha de haber regresado un rato a su casa. Necesitaba conversar con Dave, así que caminé sin hacer ruido para no despertar a mis hermanos rumbo a la habitación de mi padre. Mi mano ya estaba puesta en la perilla de la puerta, pero me detuve porque escuche que mi padre conversaba con alguien, es muy probable que haya sido por teléfono. Como soy un buen hijo deje a Dave con su privacidad y me fui a mi habitación para pasar el rato mientras esperaba a que mis hermanos despertasen… Ja, ni yo me la creo. Lo que en verdad hice fue pegar el oído a la puerta para ver si podía escuchar algo.

_"Lo sé Claire, no debo presionarlos tanto…"_ Pasó unos minutos en los que supongo yo, ella le hablaba _"Mira, hoy paso lo que temía que sucediese…"_ Volvió a pasar unos minutos mientras ella hablaba _"No cariño, Theo me contó que ha tenido sueños extraños últimamente…"_ ¿Mi hermanito también tiene ese problema al igual que yo? Pensé que solo fue una vez_ "Sí, otra vez está sucediendo lo mismo que hace ya varios años. Solo espero que Simón y, mucho menos, Alvin tengan este problema"_ ¿Lo mismo que hace años? ¿Esto quiere decir que ya había sucedido antes? No, no es posible. Si fuera cierto, ¿Cómo es que no lo recuerdo? ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

No debí escuchar cuando la puerta de la habitación de mi padre se abría y yo seguía parado como estatua en frente del dormitorio y con la cara de haber visto un fantasma. Mi padre inmediatamente reconoció el motivo de mi expresión y apagó el celular.

_"Alvin, ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?"_ Me preguntó Dave con una mirada de gran preocupación, no sé si era por mí o por "lo que pude haber oído".

_" ¿Qué ya sucedió antes?"_ Las palabras fueron apenas audibles pues todavía me encontraba perplejo por lo que estaba pasando, yo no vine con estas razones para hablar con Dave.

_" ¿Quieres pasar un rato?"_ Él se puso a un costado de la puerta para que yo entrase. Al comienzo no podía moverme ni salir del asombro, no entiendo nada. Logré entrar dando pasos torpes y luego me senté en un borde de la cama pero sin quitarle la mirada a mi padre.

_"Papá, ¿Qué esta pasando?"_ Esta vez si pude hablar de una manera más clara y entendible a diferencia de hace un rato. Dave me miró un buen rato, supongo, sin saber como contestar a la pregunta. Por momentos lo veía morderse el labio inferior o mover nerviosamente los dedos de ambas manos.

_"Alvin…"_ Creo que por fin comprenderé algo de todo esto…


	15. Con la cabeza en las nubes

Capítulo 15: Con la cabeza en las nubes

**_"Papá, ¿Qué está pasando?"_ Esta vez sí pude hablar de una manera más clara y entendible a diferencia de hace un rato. Dave me miró un buen rato, supongo, sin saber cómo contestar a la pregunta. Por momentos lo veía morderse el labio inferior o mover nerviosamente los dedos de ambas manos.**

**_"Alvin…"_ Creo que por fin comprenderé algo de todo esto…**

Algo distrajo mis pensamientos, sentí una mano posarse encima de la mía. Dejé de mirar la ventana y volteé hacía Ellie. Ella lucía preocupada. No podíamos hablar debido a que estábamos en clase del profesor Tello y sería terrible meternos en problemas con él, por lo que me pasó una nota que decía: "¿Todo está bien Alvin?"

Cogí el pedazo de papel y escribí: "De maravilla, ¿No ves que estamos en la clase del viejo Tello? ¿Qué más podría desear?" Luego se lo entregué y seguí observando el "lindo" paisaje por la ventana.

A ella no le pareció tan gracioso, solo cogió el papel y escribió: "¿Entonces por qué esa cara?" y me lo entregó. Luego se volteó a ver al profesor fingiendo que le estaba prestando atención.

Pensé en que decirle y luego respondí: "Nací con ella, gracias por recién darte cuenta". Hice lo mismo que ella en mirar al viejo Tello, aunque no tenga la más mínima idea de que estaba hablando.

Ella me dio una media sonrisa, es algo, luego escribió en la hoja: "Sabes a lo que me refiero chistosito".

Cogí el papel y le escribí una respuesta que la dejó sonrojada como tomate: "Ando pensando en lo mucho que te estas interesándote en mi hermano últimamente".

No dijo nada por un buen rato, solo miraba fijamente al profesor. Creo que ella tampoco no estaba prestando demasiada atención a la clase, el rosado en sus mejillas me lo comprobaban.

**_"Solo dime lo que está pasando ¿Por qué le comentaste eso a Claire?"_ Le dije tajantemente cruzándome de brazos. Dave solo me miraba deprimido unos minutos.**

**_"Son solo preocupaciones de cualquier padre, quizás sean solo tonterías Alvin. No es nada importante"_ Respondió evitando mirarme directamente a los ojos…**

Ellie nuevamente empezó a sacudirme del brazo y cuando tuvo mi atención, me entregó otro pedazo de papel puesto que el anterior ya estaba todo usado. La nota decía: "Buen intento, pero no me engañas ¿En verdad por qué andas tan distraído?"

Sonreí por ver cuánto se tomó pensando en lo que le dije. Cogí el papel y escribí: "Tú me mantienes distraído… en verdad, con tantas notas no entiendo nada de lo que habla el viejo".

Ella enarcó una ceja expresando incredulidad, esperó a que el profesor se concentrase en la lectura de un viejo libro, tan antiguo como él, para escribir en la nota: "¿Y desde cuando acá le prestas atención al señor Tello?"

Sonreí ante su pregunta y le respondí: "Oh Ellie me ofendes con tus palabras. Yo si estoy interesado en la clase del viejo a diferencia de ti, más bien, concéntrate de una buena vez".

Mi amiga infló los cachetes infantilmente por resentida y se volteó a mirar al profe. Así estuvo un buen rato hasta que se cansó de contener tanto tiempo aire en sus mejillas.

**_"Vamos, es importante para ti y de eso estoy seguro por como sonabas cuando se lo contaste a Claire"_ Dave lucía algo nervioso, aunque "algo" quedaba corto, y sin saber cómo responder. Se quedó pensándolo un buen rato hasta antes de contestar.**

**_"Bueno"_ suspiró_ "Theo me comentó que últimamente tenía muchas pesadillas y eso me hace recordar a cuando eran pequeños, se metían en problemas y en especial tú"_ me contestó pero sin mirarme fijamente.**

**_" ¿Eso es todo o hay algo que no me quieres decir?"_ Dave se sorprendió por la pregunta y estuvo tartamudeando unos segundos antes de hablar.**

_"Muy bien jóvenes, veo que les ha interesado tanto la clase que quiero hacerles un favor y anunciarles de una vez el informe que van a tener que presentar la primera semana de noviembre"_ Cuando el profesor dijo esto, todos los alumnos dieron un "ohhhhh" de queja como respuesta_ "Sé que están muy emocionados por ello y no es necesario que lo muestren bastante. Para que se les haga más sencillo, va a ser un trabajo de parejas"_ Ni bien terminó de decir esto el profe, Ellie me sacudió del brazo.

_"Oh Alvin, hay que hacer el trabajo los dos ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?"_ Dijo mi amigo sin dejar de sacudirme el brazo.

_"Solo si no me quitas el brazo"_ Ella se rió y me soltó_ "Profesor Tello, profesor Tello ¿En qué consiste la presentación?"_ Preguntó antes de que el viejo le diese la palabra en clase.

_"Bueno Señoritaaa…"_ El profesor revisó su registro de alumnos_ "Eleonor, tienen que presentar una monografía explicando una tabla de estadísticas acerca de los famosos y sus probabilidades de triunfar en la farándula desde sus inicios como anónimos"_ Dijo el viejo recibiendo otro Ohhhhhhhhh como queja_ "Y me darán el ejemplo de uno de todos los casos que existen".

_"Esto será divertido, hay tantas personas de las que se podría hablar como, como… bueno, ya se me ocurrirá alguien. Pero, esto no lo dejaremos para el último"_ Ya sabía a lo que se refería, es increíble que en tan poco tiempo conozco ya cuan flojo soy con lo que respecta estos trabajos.

_"Muy bien, señorita responsable. ¿Te parece si lo realizamos la última semana de octubre?"_ Ella enarcó una ceja y me dio un suave golpe en el hombro.

* * *

**_"Quizás lo que te quiera decir es que lamento preocuparme demasiado, sé que ya no son niños pero yo aún los veo como tales"_ Dijo mi padre sentándose a mi costado en la cama.**

**_"Sé que ya no somos menores y no es necesario que te preocupes demasiado por nosotros puesto que ahora podemos hacernos cargos nosotros mismos de nuestros asuntos. Pero de todas maneras, te queremos demasiado. Eres nuestro padre, en cierta manera nos trajiste al mundo, nos viste desde que tenemos un minuto de vida y nada cambiará el cariño que tenemos por ti como padre"_ Vi en el rostro de Dave que quería decir algo cuando le comenté todo esto, pero no lo hizo. Mi padre solo empezó a aguantar las lágrimas.**

**_"Tienes razón, Alvin. En verdad yo los quiero bastante pues aunque a veces me sacas de quicio, siguen siendo mis hijos"_ Es bueno que ni Simón ni Theo estén despiertos para poder ver este momento no tan "cool" en que nos dimos un abrazo de padre e hijo.**

_"Hola Alvin, ¿Te vas a terminar eso?"_ Theo se sentó a mi costado en la cafetería junto con Simón y Jeanette. Ellie ya estaba conmigo. Cogí mi emparedado al que le había dado un par de mordiscos y se lo di a mi hermanito quien lo recibió alegremente.

_"Me va muy bien gracias Theo"_ Le dijo conforme él se comía el alimento, los demás se rieron de mi chiste haciendo que Theo se sonrojase un poco.

_" ¿Por qué te ves tan pensativo Alvin? Eso no es normal en ti"_ Comentó Simón seriamente.

_" ¿Verme pensativo?"_ Le pregunté rápidamente.

_"En verdad… pensar"_ Jeanette, Ellie se rieron más por esta broma y Theo casi se atora con el emparedado.

_"Eso mismo le dije yo, toda la clase ha estado distraído pensando algo"_ Dijo Ellie cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes así llamó la atención de Theo quien la miraba algo sonriente. Ella se dio cuenta de esto y le sonrió, luego ambos miraron para otro lado ruborizados.

_"Y como ya te dije ando pensando en lo mucho que te has…"_ No terminé de hablar porque Ellie me tiró su emparedado para que me callase.

_"Hey, no desperdicien la comida"_ Comentó Theo a lo que todos nos reímos.

No les puedo decir, inclusive ni a Simón o Theo les puedo comentar esa pequeña conversación que tuve con Dave el domingo pasado por dos razones importantes. Uno, creo que esa no era la verdadera explicación de Dave o bueno algo en mi interior me dice eso. Quizás sea solo ideas mías, pero no me quedé satisfecho con la respuesta que me dio mi padre y más después de cuan nervioso se puso en ese momento y solo para decirme eso. Dos, quiero evitar mencionar el abrazo que tuve con mi padre. Quizás no lo vaya a decir, pero prefiero evitar a que se me salga por casualidad. Soy el cool de los tres, no soy de dar abrazos. Ni a Simón les gusta y eso que él es el inteligente.

_"Y aquí va de nuevo, ¿En dónde tienes la cabeza Alvin?"_ Me distrajo Ellie de mi "reflexión filosófica"

_"Bueno, bueno, les diré. Ando pensando en cuantos días de mi trabajo corresponden para pagar el regalo de bodas que le daremos a Dave y a Claire"_ Parece que se lo creyeron juzgando sus rostros.

_"Ahora que lo mencionas… costará más horas de trabajo en el consultorio veterinario"_ Comentó algo decaído Theo después de darle un mordisco al emparedado.

_"Y en la biblioteca"_ Dijo Simón en el mismo tono de voz que Theo_ "Pero ojalá que nos alcance para pagar todos los gastos de la estadía y eso".

Ellie y Jeanette se miraron entre ellas, creo que es algo así como un lenguaje mental femenino porque solo con miradas parecía que se entendían.

_"Chicos… en verdad agradecemos que nos hayan invitado a la boda de su padre con su novia y pensábamos que quizá si necesitan ayuda para cubrir los gastos de ese viaje, nosotras podemos conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo"_ Dijo Ellie mientras que Jeanette asentía con la cabeza.

Viendo la expresión de Simón y de Theo, diría que no se sentían muy de acuerdo con la idea de hacerlas trabajar para pagar ese regalo, pero lo que no están considerando es que entre los tres sería difícil juntar el dinero necesario. Así que antes de que digan algo, yo hablé por los tres.

_"En verdad sería muy bueno Ellie, les agradecemos bastante y además ya el regalo saldría de parte de los cinco"_ Les dije a lo que ambas sonrieron como respuesta.

_"Aunque no queremos incomodarlas"_ Agregó Simón rápidamente mientras Theo asentía comiendo su emparedado y con migas de pan en las mejillas.

_"No sería ningún problema Theo"_ Respondió Ellie mirándolo y luego a mi otro hermano_ "Y Simón. Nos gustaría poder ayudarlos ya que debe ser muy importante para ustedes".

_"Gracias chicas. Significa mucho para nosotros"_ Ya con esto mis hermanos no dijeron nada más_ "¿Y en qué creen que podrían conseguir trabajo?"_ Ambas se quedaron pensativas con la pregunta.

_"Bueno, hace unos días vi en una tienda de libros que necesitaban ayudantes. Pregunté y parecía que si me aceptarían"_ Dijo Jeanette jugando con sus manos.

_"Grandioso, ¿Qué hay de ti Ellie?"_ Ella seguía con un dedo en su mentón pensando.

_"Pues no lo había pensado mucho hasta ahora"_ Comentó algo triste.

_"Hey Theo, ¿Qué no necesitaban ayuda en el consultorio veterinario donde trabajas?"_ Theo, nuevamente, casi se atora con su emparedado y ambos se sonrojan bastante.

_"Pues no sé, pero creo que sí"_ Contestó nerviosamente mi hermanito mientras que Ellie le sonreía también de una manera nerviosa.

_"Entonces creo que le podrías ayudar, ¿No crees Theo?"_ Era un momento realmente cómico ver como actuaban estos dos.

_" ¿Ah? ¿Qué? Ah sí, supongo"_ Contestó Theo rascándose la parte trasera del cuello, en la nuca.

_" ¿Qué supones tesoro?"_ Una ruidosa voz interrumpió tan relajante momento. Evelyn se acercó a nosotros y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Theo_ "Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?"

_"Bien hasta que llegaste"_ Comenté a lo que Ellie y Jeanette, principalmente Ellie, se rieron. Evelyn les dirigió una fría mirada a ambas.

_"Como siempre tan divertido Alvin"_ Dijo Evelyn aparentando darme un suave golpe en el estómago; aunque bien pudo haberme dislocado el hombro.

_"Bueno chicos, fue divertido e interesante esta conversación; pero ya tenemos que retirarnos"_ Ellie se levantó de su sitio junto a Jeanette y se retiraron después de darnos una sonrisa a mí y a mis hermanos ignorando por completo la presencia de Evelyn.

_"Yo también tengo cosas que hacer como ehhh… mi tarea"_ Simón también se levantó de su sitio y se fue a darles alcance a las chicas.

Verlo correr detrás de ellas para escapar de Cruela de Vil… digo de Evelyn daba algo de risa. Luego de observar eso y voltear hacia donde estaban los tortolitos me daban ganas de hacer lo mismo.

_"A mí no me miren, tengo una vida como para seguir aquí. Hablamos luego Theo. He, chicos espérenme"

* * *

Así que, según mi padre, Theo ha estado teniendo pesadillas estos días eh… mmmm es algo parecido a mi caso pues yo también las tengo solo que yo sueño con ardillas y otras tonterías como ser famoso y eso… Me pregunto qué será de Simón, si es que él también tendrá estos problemas nocturnos… Ahora que lo pienso, unas noches él me despertó por hablar entre sueños o que sudaba demasiado pero no estoy seguro si eran pesadillas…mmmm ¿Debería preguntarle? No, creo que me estoy haciendo mundos por un asunto como esto.

Pero, ¿Por qué Dave le daba tanta importancia? Dijo que solo era una preocupación paterna de que podríamos hacer tonterías que hacíamos de niños y que nos meteríamos en problemas. Si me pongo a pensar bien, ya no soy tan aventurero a como era de niño; es más, nunca lo fui demasiado ¿Entonces a qué se refería Dave?

Mmmmmm ¿En verdad eso es todo? ¿Tanto lío se hizo mi padre solo para decirme eso? ¿O habrá algo más aparte de lo que me dijo? No estoy seguro si debería creerme todo lo que dijo. Hay que decir que es un sexto sentido.

_" ¿Y ahora qué hago?"_ Me pregunté ehhh a mí mismo. Sí, estaba hablando solo… No tiene ningún problema ello.

Estaba aburrido sentado en las zonas verdes junto a las canchas deportivas leyendo aquel libro que me prestó Ellie hace un tiempo. Esto me hace recordar un poco a esa vez cuando vine a darle la primera hojeada y me encontré con la cachetona por esta zona.

Es verdad… ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? Podría ir a visitarla, pero ehhhh ¿Dónde se encontrará ella? Revisé mi reloj… a esta hora ella debe estar preparándose para salir a hacer las filmaciones de esa película en la que trabaja como actriz principal. Qué bueno por ella que haga lo que le guste en el mundo de la farándula, aunque no sé cuánto le durará hacerlo a escondidas de su padre, ese arrugado señor calvo de lentes que no tengo la más mínima de cómo se llama.

_"Creo que es aquí"_ Me detuve frente a una puerta del piso donde duermen las mujeres. ¿Debería tocar para asegurarme?.. Vamos mano, muévete… un par de golpes en la puerta y eso es todo…

Antes de que a mi mano le diese valor de moverse, no a mí porque yo si quería hacerlo, como sea… antes de eso, escuché el ruido de una puerta abrirse. Pero este sonido no provenía de la puerta que tenía en frente de mis narices, sino de la puerta que tenía a mi espalda. Luego escuché una voz que me dejó más tieso que un muerto…

_" ¿Alvin?"_ Volteé a ver aquel rostro que no esperaba encontrarme aquí y menos en este momento. Esa chica de tez clara y cabello negro me miraba desde la puerta de su habitación algo sorprendida, yo creo que más bien estaba asustado como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

_" ¿Chelsea?"_ Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego…


	16. Peleas de ¿Parejas?

Capítulo 16: Peleas de ¿Parejas?

_" ¿Alvin?"_ Volví a escuchar la pregunta, pero esta vez no la hizo Chelsea. No me podía voltear, aquella pelinegra me tenía bien sujetado con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Pero no necesitaba ver para saber quién era, pude reconocerla por la voz.

Como pude, moví mis brazos y me separé del beso forzoso de Chelsea para poder responderle.

_"Ehhhh… espera, esto… esto no es lo que crees"_ Le dije casi en susurro trabándome con mis propias palabras.

_"Tesoro, ¿Quién es ella?"_ Chelsea me abrazó por la espalda apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Me quedé callado por los nervios de encontrarme en una situación como esta; pero antes de que yo pudiese hablar, la pelinegra se presentó sola.

_"Bueno, parece que mi tesorito no hablará. Soy Chelsea la novia de Alvin"_ Ella extendió su mano hacia la cachetona quien la miro sorprendida y luego me miró a mi esperando una explicación.

_"Brittany, solo una conocida de tu novio"_ La cachetona le correspondió el saludo estrechando su mano con la suya.

_"Britt, yo…"_ Trataba de buscar que decirle, pero mi amiga que decía solo ser una conocida me interrumpió.

_"Descuida, no tienes que darme explicaciones"_ La cachetona agachó la cabeza para que no pudiésemos verle el rostro y continuó hablando_ "Creo que necesitaran un momento de privacidad, así que me retiro"_ Después de decir esto, Brittany caminó rápidamente hacia las escaleras y se fue.

En verdad no entiendo por qué, pero me sentí realmente mal por cómo se puso la cachetona con todo esto. Aunque no entiendo del todo su comportamiento… acaso, ella… ¿Estaba celosa?

_" ¿Me puedes explicar qué fue todo esto?"_ Le pregunté soltándome de su abrazo, ella me miró sorprendida.

_" ¿De qué hablas mi amor?"_ Respondió Chelsea acercándose para darme otro beso, pero esta vez si no le permití acercarse a mí.

_"Hablo de todo esto, ¿Por qué le dijiste que somos novios?"_ Me crucé de brazos y ya esta vez ella no intentó nada más.

_"Porque lo somos, no te hagas el tontito tesoro"_ Ella seguía tratando de ser tierna y cariñoso conmigo. Estoy seguro que quizás en otro momento, hubiese deseado escuchar esto, pero ahora solo me fastidia… ¿Por qué?

_" ¿Tesoro? ¡Tú terminaste conmigo!"_ Le grité molesto y confundido por todo esto.

_"Vamos Alvin, tú sabes que solo fue un rompimiento no oficial. Todas las parejas discuten, ¿No crees?"_ ¿Pero discuten como nosotros lo hicimos?..

**_"Chel, ya regresé del campamento. No sabes como te ext…"_ No pude terminar de hablar porque mi novia me recibió con una cachetada que sonó tan fuerte que llamó la atención de todos en el pasillo.**

**_"Cállate y no me digas Chel, tú y yo hemos terminado Alvin"_ Gritó ella golpeándome repetidas veces en el pecho. Yo la sujete de las muñecas para evitar más golpes y ella trató de zafarse del agarre. Los chicos que estaban a nuestro alrededor dejaban de hacer sus cosas para vernos pelear, éramos creo la pareja más popular de la escuela. Es decir, soy el capitán del equipo de futbol americano y ella es capitana de las porristas de las Águilas de la escuela, ¿A quién no le interesaría esta discusión?**

**_"Chel, pero… ¿Ahora qué pasó?"_ Ella comenzó a llorar de rabia y después de calmarse un poco respondió.**

**_"Te dije que te calles y ahora, suéltame"_ Dijo Chelsea forcejeando con sus manos, pero yo seguí sujetándola.**

**_"No hasta que te calmes y me des una explicación de por qué te pones así"_ Mi novia, creo que sigue siéndolo, dejó de moverse y agachó la mirada. En ese momento solté sus muñecas y recibí otra cachetada de esta pelinegra_ "Ya párele con los golpes".**

**_"Entonces dile a cualquiera de esas con las que pasaste el fin de semana que te trate mejor que yo"_ Dijo molesta pero guardándose de expresar "mímicamente".**

**_"Pero ahora ¿De qué hablas?"_ No entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, ¿Con las qué pasé el fin de semana?**

**_"No te hagas el tonto conmigo, ya me contaron que tú tuviste mucha diversión con las campiranas de esa zona a la que fuiste de campamento. Salida de solo chicos ¿No?"_ Pero si fue una salida de chicos, no invitamos a ninguna mujer ¿Esta que se trae?**

**_"Cariño, estas exagerando. Solo la pasé con mis amigos, Simón y Theo te lo pueden confirmar"_ Le respondí tranquilamente tratando de abrazarla pero ella se alejó de mí.**

**_"No me vuelvas a decir así ¡Lo nuestro se acabó, Alvin Seville!"_ Ella se quitó la pulsera que le había regalado por nuestro aniversario y me lo tiró a la cara para luego irse corriendo por el pasillo después de haber dado enorme espectáculo.**

**Yo solo me quedé mirándola sorprendido y herido… muy herido emocionalmente, pero también físicamente porque la pulsera que me tiró, me hizo un raspón en la frente que empezó a sangrar levemente… **

_" ¿Lo que nos pasó, te parece solo una pequeña discusión de parejas?"_ Le pregunté sarcásticamente a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa. Después entendió que no estaba bromeando y decidió contestar.

_"Bueno, lo siento. Sé que no debí tratarte así en ese momento, actué un poco exagerada influenciada por mis celos"_ Dijo fingiendo tristeza, pudo haber puesto una buena cara pero era evidente que no era sincera_

_" ¿Un poco? Já, me hiciste el hazmerreír de la escuela por un buen tiempo"_ Le critiqué y ella puso carita de cachorro… ¿A dónde quiere llegar?

_"Vamos cariño, te di popularidad… saliste con la capitana de las porristas… Es algo, ¿No crees?"_ Creo que esta vez sí debería pensar antes de hablar. Si lo que espera es una reconciliación, no está dando su mejor esfuerzo.

_" ¿Eso te parece un favor? Gracias"_ Respondí con sarcasmo_ "¿Por qué ahora quieres regresar conmigo? Con todo lo que dijiste ese día quedó en claro que eso no era lo que tenías planeado para ningún momento del futuro"_ Ella miró a los costados tratando de pensar en una respuesta.

_"Porque entendí que en verdad no podía ser yo misma si no era a tu lado Alvin"_ Ella se acercó rápidamente hacia a mí y me abrazó con casi todas sus fuerzas. Esa respuesta sí que estaba bien elaborada… ¿Me la estaba creyendo? Traté de salir de ese abrazo de oso, pero después de unos segundos no me importó que lo estuviese haciendo.

_" ¿No tendrás otra razón oculta Chelsea?"_ Le dije sin mirarla directamente, mi mano comenzó a temblarme queriendo acariciar nuevamente su sedoso cabello negro.

_"Soy consciente que cometí un error ese día, pero no lo volveré a hacer. Sé que si lo intentamos, esta vez sí funcionará. Te necesito Alvin… y estoy segura que tú me necesitas, aunque quizás ahora no lo quieras admitir"_ ¿Necesitarla? No lo había pensado en todo en este tiempo, pero ¿La necesité?

Quizás esto explique aquellos ridículos sueños que he estado teniendo, tal vez solo sea un producto de que haya estado extrañándola sin tener la menor idea de que lo estaba haciendo…

_" ¿Por qué piensas que te necesito?"_ No se lo dije groseramente, yo no tenía esa intención. Le pregunté porque era una curiosidad que me causaba esa pregunta.

_"Te conozco bien Alvin, quizás el que no conozca toda tu historia podría lastimarte… incluyendo una nueva pareja. Pero yo sí sé de tus problemas y tu vida, te entiendo como tu familia y amigos más cercanos. Verás que conmigo no volverás a sufrir"_ ¿Qué ella me conoce? Ni siquiera yo me conozco del todo pues aún pensamientos o sueños que no entiendo de mí… ¿Y ella dice conocerme?

Yo no sabía que responder, en verdad todo esto me había agarrado de improviso. Y pensar que terminaría encontrándome con mi ex por tan solo querer ir a visitarla a la cachetona, de haberlo sabido antes quizás ni me haya aparecido por acá en un buen rato… ¿O sí?

_" ¿Qué sabes de mí que no entenderían los demás como para lastimarme?"_ Ella se quedó sorprendida por la pregunta, empezó a tartamudear bastante y dejó de mirarme a los ojos_ "¿Chelsea?"

_" Por ejemplo tus fobias Alvin, tú y yo sabemos que le tienes pánico a las jaulas y es por eso que detestas ir a los zoológicos"_ Buen punto, cada vez que veo una de esas horribles cosas metálicas me atemorizo bastante aunque no sepa por qué. Pero, ¿Cómo una persona me lastimaría si es que no supiera eso? Ellie, Jean, Britt y muchos amigos más no tienen conocimiento de ello pero me llevo genial con ellos.

_" ¿Piensas que un amigo me heriría emocionalmente porque me quiera llevar a un zoológico y yo me asuste?"_ Me reí después de decir esto, pero ella no lucía tan alegre con la broma. Quizás porque no era del todo una broma.

_"No precisamente a eso, a otras cosas que ahora no me acuerdo"_ Respondió Chelsea nerviosamente.

_" Entonces, ¿Por qué no te explicas mejor?"_ Ella no respondió, nuevamente me volvió a abrazar y se quedó callada así un buen rato solo poniendo sus brazos en mi cuello.

_"Shhhhhhhhh Alvin, en verdad en este momento no quiero iniciar otra discusión. ¿Qué no ves que solo trato de hacer las paces contigo para que podamos seguir siendo felices juntos?"_ No me dio tiempo de responder pues nuevamente me besó. Fue de improviso, otra vez no me lo esperaba…

En esta ocasión, no reaccioné como hace rato. No intenté zafarme ni empujarla con mis brazos, pero tampoco le seguía el beso. Solo me quedé parado ahí, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y haciendo puños sin entender la razón.

Chelsea terminó su beso y se separó para mirarme coquetamente, yo solo la miraba con cara de "¿Y ahora que tengo que hacer?"

_" ¿No tienes nada que decir?"_ Ella lucía algo molesta ¿Chelsea molesta? Fue ella quien me besó.

_" Mmmmmmm, hola ¿Qué haces?"_ Aunque el chiste es originalmente "Ola k ase?", quizás los viciosos del Facebook lo conozcan.

_ "¿Algo más inteligente que decir?"_ Okey, creo que no le está dando tanta risa mi humor y tal parece no me servirá para evadir el tema e irme, ¿Qué le digo?

_" ¿Qué te parece esto? Deja de estar atormentando la frágil y sencilla mente de mi hermano"_ La voz del sabelotodo interrumpió el momento a buena hora.

_"No quiero atormentarlo Simón, este es algo privado ¿Podrías dejarnos solos, por favor?"_ Yo le negué con la cabeza sigilosamente para que Chelsea no me vea, pero mi hermano si captó el mensaje.

_"Chelsea, creo que ya bastante daño le has hecho a mi hermano. Y aunque no lo creas, en mi opinión, que hayan terminado fue lo mejor"_ Dijo Simón cruzándose de brazos y apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

_"Cariño, ¿Cómo puedes dejar que tu hermano diga esas cosas de mi? Es decir, yo soy tu novia"_ Me regañó Chelsea jalándome de la manga de mi polo, yo no sabía que decir.

_"Chel, yo… Disculpa, Chelsea. Tengo que ser sincero contigo. Fue muy sensual tu beso, pero yo no sentí nada especial en él. Tómalo como una señal si quieres, yo pienso que simplemente fue bonito nuestro noviazgo hasta donde duró. Lo mejor será dejarlo así nomás"_ El rostro de Chelsea se tornó de expresar sensualidad a enojo. Por un momento pensé que me volvería a atacar como en ese día.

_" Hola Chelsea ¿Cómo est…? ¿Alvin? ¿Simón? ¿Qué sucede aquí?"_ Llego inoportunamente la BFF o como sea que se escribe esa tontería de "mejores amigas por siempre" de Chelsea, Evelyn.

_" ¡Bien! ¡¿Así quieres que sean las cosas?! ¡Vas a ver que te vas a arrepentir!"_ Comenzó a gritar Chelsea mientras lágrimas caían de su rostro, en cierta manera me sentía mal por ella.

_"Maldición Alvin, ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi amiga?!"_ Ahora había otra loca que también me gritaba, las cosas no podían estar mejor.

_"Yo no le hice nada, solo le dije la verdad"_ Le contesté algo molesto de que nuevamente me tratasen de esa manera.

_"Tu amiga es una exagerada y melodramática"_ Respondió a mi defensa mi hermano Simón.

_" ¡Tú cállate cuatro ojos! Solo estas acá de met…"_ No terminó de gritonear Evelyn porque cierta rubia la interrumpió.

_"Oye, no le grites a mis amigos"_ Aparecieron detrás de Simón, Ellie y Jeanette. La rubia estaba bastante molesta, pero mi amiga de cabello marrón lucía preocupada.

_"Mira ve quien decidió aparecer"_ Juraría que vi chispas salir de los ojos de Ellie y Evelyn además de haber un aura negro rodeándolas solo a ellas dos.

_"Te lo advierto chica tintes, no querrás conocerme si sigues molestando a mis amigos"_ Dijo Ellie a nuestra defensiva, es grandioso, una mujer defendiéndonos ¿No debería ser al revés?

_"No me provoques grasosa, yo no me rebajaría al nivel de una callejera como tú"_ Nunca lo quise pensar de esa manera. Quizás Ellie esté un poquito subidita de peso, pero no está exageradamente, por decirlo, gorda. Es como mi hermanito Theo, él antes era más redondito, pero con bastante ejercicio casi está tan flaco como yo o Simón.

_"Esa… esa es la gota que colmó el vaso"_ Ellie agachó la mirada y lentamente se quitó los aretes. Se los entregó a su hermana Jeanette quien se encontraba a su costado y luego se lanzó sobre Evelyn para propinarle buenos golpes.

Al comienzo solo me quedé parado como una pared sorprendido de que Ellie reaccionase de esa manera, en verdad me gustaba ver que le daba una buena paliza a esa noviecita de Theo. Lo lamento hermano, pero apoyo a la rubia natural.

Después de unos largos segundos, y los mejores de mi semana debo decir, Simón y yo fuimos donde Ellie para separarla de Evelyn. Chelsea hizo lo mismo con respecto a su amiga. Cuando logramos ponerlas lejos a las dos, no pude evitar observar que Evelyn estaba bastante despeinada y con una manga de su blusa rota, además de que su ojo se estaba poniendo algo morado. Por suerte, Ellie solo tenía algunos rasguños y el cabello despeinado.

_"Hey A, Hola… ¿Pero qué pasó aquí? ¿Me perdí una pelea de chicas?"_ Otra visita sorpresa fue la de Ryan que se acercó a nosotros con una gran carcajada por la vista.

_"Tomaste tus decisiones, Alvin. Espero que goces la furia y tristeza cuando te conozcas mejor que yo"_ Dijo Chelsea bastante molesta mientras la jalaba del brazo a Evelyn para que entrasen a su habitación.

_" ¿Cuándo me conozca mejor? ¿De qué hablas?"_ Chelsea me iba a gritar algo, pero Ryan la interrumpió…

* * *

**Creo que es el primer comentario que dejo en este fic, solo queria ehhhhh agradecer a los que lo estan leyendo yyyyy desearles un feliz cumple a los que cumplen años hoy (con hoy puede ser el hoy en tu pais o en el mio) ya saben quienes son ;)**


	17. Complicaciones de la vida

Capítulo 17: Complicaciones de la vida

Negación y enojo ante la idea de terminar, eso es lo que dice Ryan que era lo que pasaba con Chelsea ese día que me la encontré cuando en verdad buscaba a doña cachetes… no me la he encontrado desde ese día ni tampoco contestó las veces que le llamé. No entiendo por qué puede estar actuando de esta manera.

_" ¿Alvin? ¿Sucede algo?"_ Preguntó Ryan todavía con comida en la boca después de hace unos segundos haberle dado un buen bocado a su hamburguesa.

_" ¿Eh? Ah, sí. Solo seguía pensando en ello, lo que pasó con Chelsea"_ Cuando dije esto, Ryan se atoró y comenzó a toser.

_"Vamos A, ya te explique. Solo hablaba por estar herida esa mujer, no le hagas caso y comete esa hamburguesa o me la como yo"_ Ryan miraba "tentativamente" a mi plato a lo que yo lo tapé con los brazos.

_"Pero algún sentido debe de tener eso de conocerme mejor, es que si ta…"_ No terminé de hablar porque mi amigo me interrumpió.

_"Bueno A, no arruines el almuerzo y déjame disfrutar de mi hamburguesa. Recuerda que mañana es viernes, eso quiere decir que tendremos un entrenamiento como siempre en el gimnasio ¿Sabes cuándo son las audiciones para el equipo de futbol de la universidad? Es este lunes, así que mañana tendremos que matarnos ejercitando, por ello quiero comer tranquilo mi comida supergrasosa"_ Ryan sonaba como un niño berrinchudo cuando decía todo esto.

_"Ya, ya, está bien"_ Le dije dándole un gran mordisco a mi hamburguesa, más fue palabrería porque me atoré con la cantidad de comida…

* * *

_Riiiiiiiiiiin Riiiiiiiiiin Hola ya sabes que hacer, déjame tu mensaje y luego te devuelvo la llamada… bueno, quizás Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiii _Otra vez… creo que es la quinta vez que le llamo este día y no me contesta… de nuevo.

_"Ya déjalo Alvin, no creo que conteste porque insistas bastante"_ Dijo Simón echado en su cama mientras leía un libro de no sé qué… anatomía creo.

_"Lo sé, ni siquiera sé porque insisto"_ Le respondí frustrado tirándome en mi cama para luego dar un gran suspiro… qué está pasando.

_"Ay hermano… te gusta esa chica. Alvin está enamorado"_ Al decir estas tonterías sentí que mi cara comenzó a tornarse levemente roja. No, no creo que sea eso… hace apenas poco yo seguía enamorado de mi ex, Chelsea… ¿No?

_"Solo cuando se trata de estudios usas tu cerebro ¿No?"_ Cuando le dijo recibí rápidamente un almohadazo como respuesta_ "La pura y santa verdad. Si supieras de cosas del amor, ya estarías con Jeanette"_ Nuevamente, otro almohadazo… ¿De dónde saca tantas?

_" ¿Por qué debería estar con ella?"_ Preguntó nerviosamente el sabelotodo, jajaja es bien cómico cuando hace eso, también cuando se pone a tartamudear. Solo las chicas lo ponen así.

_"Porque te gusta y tú a ella ¿No crees que deberían intentarlo?"_ Al menos esta vez no respondió "agresivamente", solo se quedó callado.

_" ¿En serio crees que le guste?"_ Es raro que no se haya dado cuenta, es decir, ambos eran demasiado evidentes. Los que no los conocen deben de pensar que ellos ya son pareja.

_"Por supuesto. Tú no lo veras pero ambos lo demuestran con cada acción que hacen cuando están cerca del otro"_ Nuevamente hubo un silencio entre los dos. Volteé a verlo a mi hermano, él abrió la boca para decir algo; pero el ruido estrepitoso de la puerta al abrirse nos interrumpió.

_"Alvin, ¿Me puedes explicar qué pasó con Evelyn? Ella está muy molesta contigo, con Simón, Jeanette y Eleonor ¿Qué han hecho ahora?"_ ¿Es en serio? ¿Qué hemos hecho nosotros? Ósea que ni siquiera le dijo que ella fue quien provocó la pelea entre ella y Eleonor, en cierta manera no me sorprende. Esa rubia teñida siempre fingiéndose de santita.

_" ¿Ella te dijo algo?"_ Preguntó serenamente mi hermano sin quitarle la vista a su libro. Theo cerró la puerta y se sentó en la silla. Lucía cansado mi hermanito, debe serlo, ha de haber aguantado horas a Evelyn hablando tonterías para desahogarse.

_"Solo logré entenderle que Eleonor se le abalanzó y la comenzó a golpearla y que ninguno de ustedes hizo algo para detenerla"_ No pude evitar reírme de esto que dijo mi hermanito, esa convenida solo le contó lo que le favorecía, típico de ella. Pero no le parecía tan cómico a Theo, él me miraba extrañado.

_"Disculpa, me acordé de un chiste"_ Theo enarcó una ceja de incredulidad y Simón se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano_ "Bueno, bueno. Es solo que esa no es la historia completa, aparte es solo una versión de lo que pasó".

_" ¿Y por qué no me dices tu versión?"_ Claro, tu novia es una… (Lo siento, no sé si se puede decir lisuras, pero ya se hacen la idea) que solo se aprovecha de ti y que busca algo aunque todavía no sé qué querría poder quitarte o de que sacarle provecho.

_" ¿Para qué? ¿Me creerías por encima de tu novia?"_ Mi hermano me miró sorprendido por la pregunta.

_" ¿Tan malo es?"_ Preguntó Theo confundido y ya preocupado, Simón también le puso seriedad a la conversación y cerró su libro para sentarse en la cama.

_" ¿Sabías que la razón por la que Eleonor le pegó a Evelyn fue porque ella la molestó primero burlándose?"_ Theo nos miró escépticos ante lo que dijo mi hermano el sabelotodo.

_"No es broma, Theo. Evelyn no es tan angelical como lo crees, cuando tú no estás ella es grosera y burlona"_ Por la mirada de mi hermanito estoy seguro de que nos cree, como siempre cuando se trata de su noviecita. Ni siquiera sé porque lo intentamos, esta vez no iba a ser diferente.

_"Quizás… debería conversar con ella"_ Dijo Theo algo triste, no sé si para bien o para mal. Pero sé que no es para regañarle por lo que le hizo a Ellie.

_" ¿Y qué pasa de Ellie?"_ Preguntó Simón, algo así como leyéndome la mente… que miedo.

_" ¿Qué hay con ella?"_ Contestó a la defensiva Theo rápidamente, ¿Y esto a que se debe?

_"Ella también está molesta y con algunos rasguños por la pelea"_ La cara de mi hermano significaba "ahhh bueno, no es casi nada".

_" ¿En serio no te preocupa Theo? Ellie es tu amiga"_ Le regañé algo molesto, es decir, ella a sido muy buena con mi hermanito. Hasta me parece que a ella le gusta Theo, lástima que mi él tiene a Cruela Devil como novia.

_"Sí, lo sé. Pero Evelyn es mi enamorada, saben cómo es ella, además, creo que Eleonor estará bien"_ Respondió mi hermano algo frio, me parece cruel como le está cambiando salir con esa rubia falsa y mal teñida.

_"Que triste que pienses de esa manera Theo"_ Le respondió Simón muy decepcionado de mi hermano. Obviamente que esta conversación no está dentro de la lista de las diez mejores que tuvimos entre los tres.

_"Por cierto, si querías saber, la pelea no era con Evelyn. La metiche se metió en una conversación que tenía con Chelsea"_ Esto volvió a sorprender a Theo.

_" ¿Chelsea está acá?"_ Preguntó dejando la boca bien abierta, todos sabían que para mí era un problema verla a ella y ahora resulta que conversé con mi ex.

_"Sí, pero la conversación no se trata de ella. Sino que tu novia fue una entrometida"_ Le dije bastante molesto de recordar lo que pasó ese día.

_"Bueno, quizás solo quería defender a su amiga. Tú sabes que ellas son de eso de las mejores amigas por siempre"_ Respondió Theo a la defensiva de su novia.

_"Y ahora tú la defiendes a ella. Creo que ya no quiero saber para donde va todo esto Theo, mejor anda ve con ella"_ Tal vez haya sonado bastante grosero y cruel con mi hermanito, pero en verdad no quiero llegar a decirle nada que en verdad fuese hiriente. Creo que Simón y Theo entendieron ello por lo que mi hermanito se paró y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más mientras que Simón volvió a echarse a leer su libro.

Ahora sí que tengo la cabeza roja, pero no por ruborizarme. Todo lo que dijimos en esta charla no fue de ayuda para nada más que solo hacerme enojar y separarnos un poco, es increíble todo lo que provoca esa mujer.

Creo que era mejor salir a tomar un poco de aire para relajar la cabeza y los pensamientos que ahorita no son nada educados en mi cabeza.

Me paré y salí a caminar por las losas deportivas, bueno, esa era la idea. Pero cuando estuve ahí se me ocurrió una mejor opción de a dónde ir ahora que tengo un "tiempo libre".

* * *

Es la segunda vez que estoy parado en esta enorme puerta con ese mismo sujeto de guardaespaldas parado a un costado.

_"Disculpe joven, ¿A quién busca?"_ Se acercó ese señor de la otra vez, curiosamente en esta ocasión no me siento tan nervioso como en ese entonces… Bueno, casi.

_"Ehhhh sí, busco, busco… a… la señorita Brittany"_ El señor me miraba con cara de "no te me acerques que te muerdo" mientras le daba una ojeada a un folder que tenía en mano.

_" ¿Ella lo está esperando?"_ ¿Ahora que le digo? Ella no sabría que vendría.

_"Ehhhh por supuesto"_ Le respondí algo nervioso, detalle que este hombre frente a mí se dio cuenta.

_"Seguro, permítame un momento por favor"_ El señor se alejó un momento para hacer una llamada por una radio que tenía. Sé que podría ser una mala idea, pero sería también torpe no aprovechar esta oportunidad, ósea, el señor es algo subido de peso (por no decir gordo) ¿Qué posibilidad hay de que me alcance?

Con todas las fuerzas que podía tener en mis pies, corrí y corrí hacia quien sabe dónde mirando por todos lados buscando a esa cachetona, pero no había ningún rastro de ella.

Sí, tenía razón, ese señor no sería lo suficiente rápido como para poder alcanzarme así que después de un rato pude bajar la velocidad. Cuando ya recuperé el aliento, milagrosamente, pude mirar a aquella persona a quien estaba buscando. Estaba sentada en un banco tomando agua y leyendo, lo que a mí me parece, el guión.

Cuando ya estaba bastante cerca, una persona se sentó junto a ella. Era un joven bastante alto y por su apariencia daba a entender que era deportista. Parecían tener una agradable platica ambos.

_" ¿Brittany?"_ Ella levantó la mirada con bastante sorpresa de verme dentro del set de filmaciones.

_" ¿Alvin? ¿Qué haces aquí?"_ No sé si sonaba a alegría o a enojo el tono que usaba al preguntarme.

_"Vine a verte… Ehhh, ¿Crees que podríamos conversar en privado?"_ Le dije mirando al chico que seguía sentado en esa banca "fingiendo no escuchar nada".

_"Okey, entendí cuando estoy demás"_ Respondió el joven mientras se paraba para retirarse, pero una mano de doña cachetes lo detuvo.

_"No Ale, no tienes que retirarte. Ahorita estoy ocupada Alvin, tendrá que ser en otro momento"_ Dijo bastante molesta la cachetona, ya sé con qué tono me habló hace rato.

_"Descuida Britt, hablaremos luego"_ Su amigo le dio un guiño y luego se retiró para dejarnos "conversar" solos.

_" ¿Podemos ir a tu camerino para poder conversar?"_ Ella suspiró de fastidio y luego me cogió de la muñeca para guiarme hasta allá.

No fue necesario caminar demasiado para llegar, abrió la puerta y entramos. Ella se sentó en la silla frente a esa mesa rosada donde se maquillaba y se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía un incómodo sonido con un pisoteo.

_"Bien, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Alvin?"_ Preguntó bastante molesta, ¿Es en serio?

_"Quería saber por qué no contestas mis llamadas, por qué te enojaste ese día y por qué estas enojada ahora"_ Le respondí tratando de estar lo más calmado posible.

_"No estoy enojada Alvin" _ Dijo a la defensiva doña cachetes, ósea, uno se quedaría con una cara así: -.- por su ironía y sarcasmo.

_"Sí, seguro. Por favor dime"_ Prácticamente le estaba suplicando, esto no es nada cool… ¿Por qué lo hago?

_"Número uno, no tengo por qué decirte. Número dos, no estoy molesta. Alvin, en verdad este no es un buen momento para conversar, tengo cosas que hacer. Te prometo que hablaremos luego"_ Después de decir esto, la cachetona se levantó y estaba caminando para la puerta.

_"No Britt, conversemos ahora"_ Yo traté de jalarle del brazo para que no se vaya pero creo que no calculé mi fuerza porque ella se vino hacia mí en tropezones.

Con su cuerpo me empujó hacia el piso junto a ella, no sé si podría darles una buena explicación de cómo quedamos, pero lo intentaré.

Yo estaba encima de ella sin aplastarla, pero con una mano puesta en su polo… para ser más preciso, en uno de sus bustos. Ambos estábamos bastante sonrojados con esto y sin movernos… no sabía si recibiría un golpe por esto, pero igual lo hice… aunque no entiendo la razón.

Lentamente, comencé a acercarme a su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos… ella se sorprendió al inicio, pero también cerró los ojos… Ya nuestros labios estaban bastantes cercas cuando…

_"Hey Brittany, quieren que salgamos a escena en 20 minut…"_ Era ese mismo chico, ese tal "Ale", quien abrió la puerta como si nada… encontrándonos en tan extraña forma…


	18. Enfrentamientos y discusiones

Capítulo 18: Enfrentamientos y discusiones

_" ¡No es lo que parece!"_ Gritó Brittany antes de golpearme abajo para hacer que yo me salga de su encima, claro, yo caí bruscamente al piso. Ella se levantó rápidamente y se acomodó la falda.

_"Ehhhh claro, lo lamento"_ El muchacho se retiró evitando mirarnos directamente y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

_" ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Me duele"_ Le grité todavía recostado en el piso a su costado, solo que ella estaba de pie. No había tan mala vista desde acá, ella lo entendió y se alejó al otro extremo del camerino.

_" ¿Cómo que por qué? No puedo andar en chismes, ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si ese rumor sale de este set? Mi padre podría enterarse de que estoy trabajando en filmaciones y me mataría… y luego me castigaría"_ Empezó a hablar como toda una histérica.

_" ¿No sería que primero te castiga y luego te mata?"_ Ella dejó de caminar de aquí para allá y me miró de brazos cruzados.

_"Se nota que no conoces como trabaja mi padre"_ Dijo frustrada mientras se deja caer en la silla junto a esa mesa donde ponía todo su maquillaje.

_" Bueno, está bien. Tranquilízate Brittany, no es para tanto. Fue un accidente y eso lo debe entender tu amiguito ese"_ La cogí de los brazos para que levante la vista.

_"De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Me tranquilizaré e iré a preparar mi papel para la filmación que… ash, empieza en veinte minutos"_ Principalmente lucía más hablando consigo misma que conmigo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo_ "Tengo que irme Alvin".

_"Está bien"_ Respondí y me acerqué a ella para despedirme dándole un beso en la mejilla. En ese momento sentí que me sonrojaba y pude ver un leve rubor también en su rostro.

_"Alvin…"_ Me volteé para ver que sería lo que se le ofrecería ahora_ "Si quieres conversar, puedo darte un par de minutos de mi tiempo de agenda ocupada. Pero, con la condición de que vengas a recogerme y me invites a comer"_ Ella sonaba un poco con aires de superestrella, ¿Era así o cambió en estos días que no la vi?

_"Nos veremos en la noche, cachetona"_ Abrí la puerta y me retiré de su camerino pensando en las cosas que pasaron en este corto rato que conversé con ella…

¿Las cosas que pasaron? ¿Intenté besarla? Pero ¿Qué sucede conmigo? Acaso…

* * *

_"Me da un helado de chocolate, por favor"_ Le dije al vendedor entregándole unas monedas por el bocadito. El sujeto sirvió lo que me pedí en un cono y me lo entregó_ "Gracias"

Me encontraba en un parque bastante extenso con niños juguetones por todos lados, personas ejercitando con bicicletas o corriendo y parejas en las bancas… parejas, no sé por qué pero pensando en ello me recuerdo a Brittany. Estoy ansioso y no puedo esperar mucho a que ya sea de noche.

Pero falta bastante tiempo… hoy miercoles, increíblemente, no hay mucho por hacer. Ya, creo que estoy exagerando. Tuve dos clases antes de conversar con mis hermanos. Pero sé quién no tiene clases en estos momentos.

Saqué mi celular.

"Hola señorita felicidad, ando aburrido ¿Por qué no vienes un rato al parque que se encuentra cerca de la universidad?- Alvin"

Yyyyyyyy enviar.

_"Solo un par de horas más ehhhh"_ Susurré antes de probar un poco del helado y sentarme en una de las bancas del parque.

_" ¿Un par de horas más para qué?"_ Me congelé, pero no por el helado. Esa voz era fastidiosamente familiar.

_" ¿Qué quieres?"_ Pregunté a esa chica que se sentó a mi costado en la banca. Yo solo me alejé lo más posible de ella hasta chocar con el barandal del asiento.

_"Molestarte un rato"_ Dijo pegándose más a mí ¿Y está que se trae?

_" ¿Ya no tuviste bastante con lo que hicieron ese día en el pasillo?"_ En verdad me estaba enojando su presencia. Y pensar que tan bonito estaba pasándola hoy, bueno casi.

_"Solo hablamos con la verdad"_ Sonaba de lo más convencida de que había hecho lo correcto, claro, que solo según su punto de vista.

_"Insultaste a Ellie y la golpeaste"_ Le contesté mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados a lo que ella se rió.

_"Ella comenzó"_ Respondió a la defensiva cuando terminó de reírse, y eso que no dije ningún chiste.

_" ¿Según quién? Tú no la conoces, ella es bien pacifica como para querer pelear. Además de que nos paras molestando a mí y a Simón. Prueba de ello es que estés sentada aquí fastidiando mi tranquilidad.

_"Te lo mereces por haber tratado de esa manera a Chelsea. Primero la engañas y luego la humillas en el pasadizo"_ Dijo casi echando humo Evelyn, pero que caradura es esta.

_" ¿Y tú? ¿Yo qué te debería hacer por los jueguitos que haces a escondidas de mi hermano Theodore?"_ Ella se quedó sorprendida y sin responder_ "¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que no lo sabía?"

_"No sé de qué hablas"_ Respondió después de un rato acusatorio mientras evitaba mirarme directamente.

_"De echo lo sé muy bien, Ryan me mostró una foto hace unos días. Dime una cosa, ¿Son tan interesantes las reuniones en la biblioteca?"_ Ella comenzó a balbucear tonterías_ "Disculpa, no te escucho bien"

_" ¿Qué te importa si lo haga o no?"_ Contestó a la defensiva, pero solo me dio más cólera. Si ella fuese un chico, ya le hubiese golpeado.

_" ¡Es mi hermano! ¿Cómo no me va a importar? Solo quiero saber. Si Theo no es tu tipo ¿Por qué sigues con él?"_ Ella me miró enojada pero sorprendida por la pregunta, algo me decía que no me quería decir la respuesta… pero a la vez, sí.

_" ¡Por su ridícula fama!"_ Gritó iracunda mirándome fijamente, como gozando el momento. Pero, yo no entendía nada ¿Fama de Theo? La única fama que podía ganar era por ser mi hermano, aunque no es suficiente razón para Evelyn.

_" ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De qué fama estás hablando?"_ Ella se rio aún más fuerte que antes.

_" ¿Por qué no lo averiguas por tú mismo? Te quedarías sorprendido ardilla Alvin"_ Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero no era una cariñosa y amable sonrisa; sino de burla. ¿Ardilla Alvin? Ella… me dijo ardilla, ¿Se referiría a mis sueños? Pero… ¿Ella cómo sabe? Iba a preguntarle pero alguien se unió a la conversación.

_" ¿Estabas engañando a Theo?"_ Esa pregunta fue hecha por una sorprendida rubia vestida de verde, Ellie.

_" ¿Y a ti quien te incluyó en la conversación?"_ La forma que demostraba estar enojada conmigo hace un rato queda corto a como se puso con la llegada de Ellie. Pero había un detalle algo raro en ella…

_" Alvin me invitó"_ Dijo mirándola fijamente a Evelyn, o no… otra pelea a arañazos seguro, muy malo_ "¿Cómo puedes estar engañando a Theo?"

_"Uno, deja de decirlo Theo a mi osito. Dos, ¿A ti que te importa si lo engaño o no?"_ ¿Es en serio? ¿Está confesándole eso a Ellie? ¿Qué pretende? ¿Presumirle?

_"Tal vez tengas razón, pero estoy segura que a quien si le importaría es a Theo"_ De repente, Ellie sacó su celular que tenía escondido en su espalda mostrando que tenía la grabadora prendida_ "Ahora solo sería de enviarle el archivo a tu osito"_ Dijo comenzando a presionar teclas.

_"No te atreverías"_ Amenazó Evelyn con una "pose de seria" a lo que Ellie le sonrió.

_"Ya veremos"_ Siguió presionando teclas a lo que Evelyn se le lanzó encima comenzando a jalarle del cabello a Ellie. Ella trató de defenderse, pero la noviecita de mi hermano parecía estar ganando.

Luego vi que mi amiga estaba alistando su puño, sabía lo que seguía.

_"No Ellie, sé lo que planeas y no es buena idea"_ Tarde, mi rubia favorita le dio un buen gancho a Evelyn noqueándola en el piso ¿En serio mi amiga hizo eso?_ "¿No te parece que exageraste?"

_" Mira me labio, creo que me lo partió"_ Dijo tocando con su mano el líquido rojo que salía de su boca.

_"Ellie, sinceramente, creo que fue mucho esta vez ¿Enviaste el archivo?"_ Ella se levantó del piso y revisó su celular.

_"No, ella lo hizo cuando me empujó"_ Dijo molesta_ "En verdad no me hubiese atrevido a hacerlo"_ Yo solo suspiré como respuesta.

_"Mejor hay que llevarla a la universidad antes de que despierte y nos golpeé. Para un taxi"_ Mi amiga se acomodó la ropa y corrió hacia la vereda para parar el primer carro mientras que yo cargaba en brazos del piso a la inconsciente.

* * *

Maldición, maldición, maldición. Se me hizo tarde metido en discusiones de chicas que me había olvidado de que tenía que encontrarme con la cachetona. Ni siquiera pensar en la que se armará cuando se enteré de todo mi hermanito. Ojalá que todavía no haya revisado el mensaje.

Espero que siga esperando… bien, ya me encuentro cerca de la puerta. Volteé en la esquina y llegué al punto de encuentro. Pero, paré en seco.

Brittany se encontraba conversando con un señor ya algo de mayor edad que ella, más que una conversación parecía una discusión ¿Qué estará pasando?

Ese sujeto lucía extrañamente demasiado familiar, pero si en mi vida no lo he visto ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Mis piernas me comenzaron a temblar aunque no entendía razones, pero de todas formas caminé hacia donde se encontraban ellos, los cuales voltearon a verme conforme me acercaba. Brittany lucía preocupada porque abrió los ojos como platos mientras que el hombre bastante calvo, tenía la cara roja de rabia.

_" ¿Quién se supone que eres tú?"_ Reclamó el señor mirando muy molesto saliendo humo por las orejas.

_"So-so-soy un a-a-migo nomas"_ ¿Estaba tartamudeando? ¿Por qué le tengo tanto "miedo" a este hombre? Aunque empiezo a sentir más que el temor se convierte en cólera y rabia profunda hacia este sujeto.

_"Habla bonito mocoso, ¿No sabes quién soy?"_ Era un tono de altivez muy parecido al de la cachetona.

_"Lo-lo siento señor, pero no-no lo sé"_ Respondí `mientras mi tartamudeo calmaba y lo miraba desafiante.

_" Que muchacho más ignorante, yo soy Ian Hawke"

* * *

**Sé que no he actualizado en unos días y por eso le debo una disculpa a cierto amigo que me amenazó para que suba, ya sabe quien es ;) bueno, un trato es un trato... TE TOCA!**


End file.
